Oh For the Love of Gred and Forge!
by WowWe'reIdentical
Summary: Star VonTussle caused mischief and destruction wherever she and her best friend Aeryn Monroe happened to be. What happens when they meet the only two people in Hogwarts who can compete with them? George/OC & Fred/OC.
1. It'll Only Hurt For a Moment!

_Hello there! Just as a disclaimer, this story was born on a Harry Potter Role-Playing website and was written by two different people on a thread. We had a few readers on there so I decided to post our story on here for all to read. I hope you enjoy reading it as we have enjoyed writing it. Now read on!_

* * *

><p>Aeryn Monroe stepped out of the carriage that had taken her to the entrance of Hogwarts. Waving goodbye to the 2 Hufflepuff girls and Gryffindor boy she had met in the carriage, she felt for her wand in her pocket before heading towards the entrance and into the Great Hall with all the other second to seventh year students. Seeing the castle the first thing of the year always made Aeryns heart soar. With its candlelit windows glinting in the night, Aeryn always felt like Hogwarts was winking at her, inviting her to another wondrous year. Grinning, she walked into the Great Hall and sat down near the front of the Slytherin table.<p>

Aeryn always wanted a good seat for the Sortings; she loved to watch as the new students nervously made their way up to the Hat before its resounding declaration changed their lives forever. Plus, Aeryn was always secretly there to comfort the ever present new Slytherin student who was distraught at their sorting. Aeryn had been that student when she was a first year. Always having prided herself on being a basically good person, she had been saddened and confused at being placed in Slytherin. Being a Muggle Born hadn't helped either. Shaking these thoughts from her head, Aeryn studied the students around her as she waited for her fellow 6th year dorm-mate, Star, to come into the Great Hall.

wWi

Star VonTussle ran up the steps of Hogwarts Castle with her robes extended like a cape behind her.

"HONEY! I'M HOME!" She yelled at the top of her lungs when she reached the Entrance Hall. She laughed at the looks she recieved from the students around her and waved at them with a wide smile. She then pushed past everyone and ran into the Great Hall. She stared down the Slytherin table until she saw her, she wasn't hard to miss with that crazy hair of hers, though as she was always changing it that became a wee bit more difficult. Right now it was a bright red.

"AERYN!" Star yelled above all the noise in the Hall. She received a dirty look from both Snape and McGonagall, and an amused one from Dumbledore. She looked up the the Professors Table and gave them all her best smile. Were they in for a year.

Aeryn jumped, startled as she heard someone yell her name. From the way the professors were staring at her or glaring at the person causing a ruckus in front of the whole Great Hall, Aeryn could guess who had screamed her name. Turning around, Aeryn smiled widely at Star and waved her over, patting the empty seat next to her. She hadn't seen Star since the end of last term on their ride home on the train, but she still looked the same, she was a Metamophmagus but she always stuck to the same default. Long black hair with shockingly green eyes sparkling as she made her own fun. Smiling, Aeryn shook her head as Star made a spectacle of herself. Star strutted over to her friend smiling and winking at random people as she went by. She even turned her nose into different shapes at a few students.

'_At least the first years aren't here to see it',_ Aeryn thought. '_Yet',_ a voice at the back of her mind corrected her. The brunette took the seat next to Aeryn,

"Hi!" Star said loudly, taking the seat. "Ready for a _magical_ year?" She laughed at her own joke.

"Hey Star! How was your vacation? Go anywhere grand with the family?" Aeryn asked. Star usually had pretty good stories to tell about her vacations and Aeryn couldn't wait to hear what kind of trouble she'd gotten herself into this year.

"Oh vacation was VERY interesting this year! Mum and dad lost me!" She beamed at her friend. She then told her how they had gone to Ireland for the Quidditch World Cup and to go exploring in caves and whatnot. Star had wandered off, as usual, and found non domestic goblins. She knew that they had never seen a human before so she wanted to show them one! "They tried to eat me!" She stated happily. She escaped by changing into a goblin and sneaking out, "Though I 'forgot', "she winked, "to turn back and my mum beat me with her purse!" Star laughed at the story.

"Wow, the Quidditch World Cup! You're so lucky Star," Aeryn said in awe. She giggled as Star told her goblin story. She had never met Stars mother, but from the stories she'd heard, she could imagine the look on her face as a goblin walked up to her acting like her daughter. Star beamed, the World Cup had been amazing! Ireland had won, they were the best team in the world if you asked Star.

"What about your holiday? Anything interesting?" Star asked, she loved hearing about Aeryns holidays, since Aeryn was from the muggle world and Star was a half-blood growing up in a wizarding town. It was fascinating! When Aeryn finally stopped laughing she filled Star in on what she'd done that summer.

"Well," she started. "Like always, I swam for the first month of it. It was so tiring. I'd get home every day and sleep from 11 to 3 because I was so wiped out. But Dad and I still got to do a lot of fun things! We went to the zoo and saw a bunch of animals, we went shopping a lot, and I got my driver's license!" she finished excitedly. "It wasn't as grand as yours, but I enjoyed it. I got to see a lot of my Muggle friends too," she said happily.

Star listened intently at Aeryns story, she was enthralled. She had so many questions; What was a zoo? What kind of stuff did she buy with her father? Was a drivers license for the car, like an apparation license? But she wasn't able to ask any because of the first years walking in. Looking around excitedly, Aeryn and Star tried to guess which students would go where.

"I think...ah! There. That girl with the short dark hair? Ravenclaw," Aeryn whispered to Star confidently. "And...that boy with the longer blond hair, he'll be a Hufflepuff! Alright, I admit I guessed on that one," she said giggling.

Star laughed with her friend as they guess the houses of the new children. "See that boy? The one with the sneer? Definitely Slytherin!" She said pointing to a dark haired boy with dark eyes, he didn't look pleasant. The first years all gathered in front of McGonagall,

"When I call your name you will come up here sit on the stool and put on the hat-"

"It'll only hurt for a moment!" Star yelled out, the Hall erupted with laughs from the older students as the first years coward in fear. Star received a look from McGonagall that clearly said, 'Look who just got a detention.' Star gave her a bright smile. Star loved make a spectacle of herself and to make people laugh.

"Star!" Aeryn said turning around and giving her an admonishing look. Star just gave her a wink. This wasn't unusual, though she would normally wait at least a day before causing trouble.

Honestly. Why was she even surprised? Blowing some hair out of her face, Aeryn turned around as Professor McGonagall began reading out names.

"Bucket, Sophia," she read out and a small brown haired girl walked up to the stool looking at the Sorting Hat fearfully. McGonagall placed the hat on the shaking girls head as she shut her eyes tight. She opened her eyes and looked, confused, over to Star. Star laughed heartily at the look the young first year gave her.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hat yelled as the Hufflepuff table errupted into cheers. The older girls clapped for the girl as she went to join her new house.

The rest of the students went up and then the boy Star had pointed out (Martin, Valentino) was called and walked up to the Hat. It was basically a second Malfoy.

"SLYTHERIN!" the Hat shouted as the boy jumped off the stool and sauntered over to the Slytherin table. Star loved that she got the boys house right, though it was pretty obvious. She and Aeryn clapped for the boy, though Star was really just giving herself a high five over and over again. Aeryn turned to see Star giving her an _I-told-you-so_ look. Sticking her tongue out, Aeryn turned around right as the boy walked past, giving them a wink before moving on to sit closer to the middle of the table.

Shocked, Aeryn burst out laughing then whispered to Star, "Well, he's definitely got the confidence of a Slytherin," she joked, looking pointedly at Star.

Star was actually surprised for once, she scrunched up her nose. That boy was creepy, she was definitely going to have to keep an eye out for him. "I have a feeling that boy is going to try and go on a panty raid, keep your knickers in a safe place." She smiled as Dumbledore was giving his pre-dinner speech.

Aeryn blushed as Star mentioned panties. "Star! Don't say that so loudly!" she whispered, embarrassed, and looked around to see if anyone else had heard. Goodness.

"Oh Aeryn, it's just a word! Panties, panties, PANTIES!" She got louder as she went on. She looked up and everyone was staring at her and her friend. Everyone. She didn't have to look at Aeryn to know that she was red. Star shrugged and looked down at the table, the feast had begun. Star got a bit of everything. And stuffed as much food in her mouth as possible, it was as if she hadn't eaten in days. Though those who knew her knew that this was just how she ate. She must have looked insane because when looked down the table and saw the first years, they all looked positively scared and confused. She reached into her pocket and took out a handful of candy and threw it to them. "Eat this, be happy." Star had candy on her person at all times, if she didn't she'd be a very irritable person and the other Slytherins would actually like her.

Aeryn blushed hard as Star screamed about undergarments. Glaring into the table, Aeryn focused as hard as she could into making herself intangible: maybe she could fall through the floor and then die. Still blushing and concentrating on becoming a ghost, Aeryn looked at her friend. The feast had just begun and was already hoarding as much food she could in the safest place on her person: her stomach. Aeryn chuckled through her embarrassment and took some grapes from the fruit tray in front of her.

"Aeryn, what's a zoo?" Star asked, mouth stuffed with food.

Aeryn sighed, she was beginning to think the girl had been starved all summer with the way she was eating. Tilting her head questioningly, Aeryn replied, "Well, its a place you go, and they've got all these different kinds of animals living in special habitats. You can go and see how they live in the wild without actually _being_ in the wild." Aeryn looked at Star, confused. "Do you not have them in the Wizarding World?" she asked.

Star shook her head, "You just go and look at animals?" She asked."Do they do anything?" She furrowed her brow,_ 'What would a wizard zoo look like?'_ she thought, she imagined one. Dragons in cages, breathing fire. Unicorns roaming around. Odd.

"Well for certain animals, usually the aquatic ones, they have shows and stuff where they do tricks. The trainers show you how they train them and they can make them do flips and such," Aeryn said finally looking up at Star who appeared to be off in her own world. Sighing, Aeryn finished her grapes and took a Pumpkin Pasty from the tray that had appeared in front of her. "Hey Star, do you know what classes you've got this year?" Aeryn asked, breaking her from her stupor.

Star had been listening to her friend and was adding the facts about the muggle zoo into her wizard zoo. _'I could sell this zoo idea and make a nice profit off of it, I'll give half to Aeryn of course. She did give me the idea after all. I wonder if she's mad at me now for yelling about undergarments?'_ She thought. She was shaken from her thoughts by her friend.

"My classes? I'm taking: Potions, Transfiguration, DADA, Herbology, Divination, Charms and History of Magic." She made a disgusted noise, "I wanted to make sure I was well-rounded, education wise, I'm already well-rounded socially." She said with a laugh. "What about you?" She shoved a whole pastry in her mouth and chewed slowly, mostly cause there was so much food in her mouth that there was no other way she could chew.

"I'm taking Potions, Ancient Runes, Herbology, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, DADA, and Astronomy," Aeryn replied, ticking them off on her fingers as she counted. Thinking a little bit, she continued, "Yeah. I didn't pass my O.W.L.s for Divination, but I don't particularly want to take that class anyways. Personally I can't wait for Astronomy. I heard we might get a new teacher for that class! I can't believe we're both still in Potions! I heard Snape was only taking those who passed the exam with an O. No offense Star, but you actually paid attention in his class?" Aeryn joked, giggling at Star.

"Of course I paid attention! I'm not daft!" Star said, placing her hand on her chest in fake offense. "I'm the only Slytherin that Snape hates! I have to pay attention, I don't get to slide by like his pets." She laughed, Snape never liked her. She didn't act like the other Slytherins, she was eccentric and didn't have a stick up her ass. He didn't like that at all. And since Star was so small, at a whopping 5'2, she tended to slip down under her table and sneak around putting things in peoples bags and potions when they weren't looking. She was one of the reasons for the many scorch marks on the ceiling and floor. "Of course YOU managed to get in! You're the smartest in our class!"

Aeryn blushed at Stars compliment. "I'm not _the_ smartest. I just happen to 'have an aptitude for concoctions'," she said giggling and quoting her O.W.L. Potions examiner from the year before.

"Riiight, you're been modest. You know that you're the smartest! You'd probably be Snapes favorite if you didn't hang out with me" Star laughed.

Aeryn rolled her eyes at the thought. "Anyways, I'm really excited for all of the free time we'll have this year! I have 2 free periods on top of all of the breaks we get this year. Of course, I'll be needing that to do all of my homework, but it'll make it go by so much faster."

"I have 2 free periods too! Though, I doubt that I will be using it for homework. I now have 2 extra hours of play time!" Stars eyes got wide and shinny, almost as if she was about to cry."I'm so happy!" She gave a fake (Or possibly real) sniff before returning to her food like a starved animal.

"Where are you putting all of that?" Aeryn asked seriously.

I think it goes to my bum. But I'm not exactly sure..." Starsaid with a full mouth looking at her bum.

Aeryn let out a loud noise that sounded somewhat like a snort and a scoff. "Please Star," she said rolling her eyes. "We both know that nothing goes to your butt, and even if it did, you could change it so no one would know," Aeryn finished pointedly looking over at her dorm mate.

Star had looked up from her food at the noise her friend made, "Oh, well that's true." She said with a chuckle.

"Do you think you'll take the Apparation test this year?" Aeryn asked Star, watching her as she continued shoving food in her mouth.

"Of course I'm taking my test! I've been waiting my whole life to Apparate! I suppose it's like your driving license? Are you taking it?" Star responded with her mouth full. As usual.

"I suppose I'll take it. It would definitely be easier than driving a Muggle car. I turn seventeen this November so as soon as I'm out of Hogwarts I'll be able to use magic at home. Oh my Dad is so looking forward to it," Aeryn said laughing.

"I can't wait to do magic whenever I want! So much more mischief! I can do anything I wa-" She was talking very loud and probably would have gotten louder if she hadn't been interrupted by an explosion from behind the girls.

Whipping around quickly, Aeryn looked at the Gryffindor table with wide eyes as a firework zoomed out of the Great Hall and exploded in the entrance way. The Gryffindors were laughing at a 4th year by the name of Seamus who was covered from head to toe in soot and looking utterly confused. Aeryn noticed that the Weasley twins, two Gryffindors who had a knack for getting themselves into trouble were laughing particularly hard, and having heard about Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes the year before, she could guess where the firework had come from.

Star looked from the dirty boy to the two gingers, eyes wide with excitement. She was impressed by their stunts and sometimes wished that she had thought of them, though she was sure they felt the same way about her. For some reason the two groups had never actually met, they just heard about each other.

Rolling her eyes, Aeryn looked over to Star who had lights in her eyes like Aeryn had never seen. "Star, I forbid you from falling in love with them. Or even _looking_ at them," Aeryn said grabbing Star by the shoulders and turning her around. "You get us into enough trouble as it is," she muttered under her breath

Star gave her a big smile, "Oh, Aeryn, you silly girl. You know that you can't control who you fall for!" She joked, giving her a wink. She laughed at the face her friend made."Are you barking mad? I've never even met them! How can I fall in love with someone I've never met?" She laughed, turning back to look at the twins."Though, I do admit. They are rather intriguing."

"No!" Aeryn said smacking Star lightly on the back of her head. "I can tell you want to be part of their pranks. But you stay away from them. Do you realize how destructive you are _on your own_? Multiple that by 3 and you guys would blow up Hogwarts!" Aeryn was only half joking. While she was careful most of the time, Aeryn knew that Star could sometimes get carried away when she was having fun. "And _please_," Aeryn said rolling her eyes. "I can tell you love them just by looking at you." Aeryn frowned and waved her hand in front of Stars eyes. "Hey, are you even listening to me?" Aeryn threw her hands in the air, exasperated. "I'm done!" she said folding her arms and laying her head on the table.

Star rubbed the back of her head absentmindedly. She was half-way listening to Aeryn, she was in her own head thinking about what kind of devastation she and the twins could cause if they teamed up. She heard something about blowing up Hogwarts 3 times and loving it. She shook her head and looked over to Aeryn, Stars eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Why are laying your head on the table?" She poked her friend in the side."Is wittle Aeryn sweepy?" She laughed, she looked saw Malfoy staring at the two girls in disgusted and confusion. He never liked them because they 'weren't true Slytherins' and tended to glare at them when they did something un-Slytherin, like caring about someone. Or in Aeryns case, existing.

"Oi, Malfoy! I know we're dead sexy but get your bloody eyes off us!" She said before she threw a Pumpkin Pasty at his blond head.

Aeryn groaned as Star created yet another disturbance to the peace. She heard the Gryffindors cheering for Star as she (Aeryn could only assume, as she didn't want to look) had probably chucked something at his head. _Maybe I should pawn her off on the Weasley twins_, Aeryn thought. _At least I'd have some quiet for once._Aeryn looked up to see Star about to get into an argument with Draco as he yelled about telling his father what she'd done. Sighing, Aeryn put her head back down. She knew she'd miss it if she wasn't a part of Stars crazy antics. And besides, what else did she have to do at school? Besides hers and sometimes Stars homework...

Aeryn brought her head up as she heard the Head Boy and Girl calling for the Slytherins to head down to the Common Room. Seeing a streak of red out of the corner of her eye, she looked over to see that the Weasleys had multiplied. Oh, wait, no they hadn't. There were just four of them now as they walked out of the Great Hall. Aeryn felt Star pulling on her arm as she led her out of the Great Hall. Right before they got to the staircase however, Star pulled Aeryn into an empty classroom. "What are we doing now?" she whispered to Star, pulling her arm back. "Shhh," Star put a finger up to her lips and smiled as they waited for the corridors to clear. "If you get me expelled on the first day Star, I will end you," Aeryn grumbled as she sat down to wait.

"Oh, don't worry. You won't get expelled, you're with me!" Aeryn gave her a look, "Metamorphmagus, remember?"

Aeryn couldn't help but admit that Star had a point. 5 years of sneaking around the castle with this girl and they'd never gotten anything worse than a detention with Hagrid cleaning out the Hippogriffs troughs. Aeryn hadn't even minded that too much; she liked Hagrid.

ABout an hour later Star pressed her ear against the door, silence. Her face broke into a smile, "Come on then, let's go." She opened the door slowly and pushed her head out and peered at the empty corridor. She opened it fully and walked out checking to make sure wasn't around any corners, _'Why is she a Mrs?'_ Star thought. She looked at Aeryn who looked a bit livid, "Oh come off it, I've never gotten you into too much trouble." She stated. "We're doing two-ish things and then we're going to the Common Room." She grabbed her friends hand and started dragged her to the kitchens.

"Two-ish?" Aeryn raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, two-ish. Now come on!"

As they jogged to the kitchens, Aeryn was thankful she'd been smart when choosing her footwear today. After her 3rd year of being friends with Star, Aeryn had learned two things: if you wanted the last Cauldron Cake, forget it and not to wear anything with a heel on it. Aeryn was currently wearing some new shoes she was particularly proud of at the moment. They had a canvas sole, which caused her steps to make no noise as she followed Star from corridor to corridor.

Turning around every so often to make sure Mrs. Norris wasn't behind them, Aeryn crashed into Star once they arrived in front of the entrance to the kitchens. "Ouch Star!" she whispered to the girl just staring at the doors. "Well?" she asked, getting off the floor and dusting off the back of her robes where most of her weight had landed. "What are we doing here?"

Star burst open the doors, "_We're_ getting revenge my good friend. Snape gave me detention for throwing a dessert item at Malfoys face." She spat.

"Of course you got detention. Why are you surprised? Snape _hates_ you Star," Aeryn said.

Star walked up to a House Elf she had grown very fond of. "Hello Dobby!" She smiled at the little Elf.

"Oh Miss Star it's so good to see you!" She gave the Elf a hug, his tennis ball eyes shining in delight.

"It's good to see you too!" She put him back down.

Aeryn shook her head as Star greeted a house elf like an old friend. _'Of course she knows the kitchen staff',_ she thought.

"So do you want the usual Miss?" Dobby squeaked.

Stars eyes sparkled a bit. "Yes!" Aeryn gave her a look that was a mixture of confusion and frustration."I mean no." She looked back at Dobby."I need a favor Dobby."

The Elf gave her a smile, "Anything Miss, Miss Star has always been so nice to Dobby. Always staying up late and listening to Dobbys problems. Dobby would do anything for Miss Star!" He finished with a squeak. Stars eyes glistened, _'Excellent' _Star thought.

Aeryn started paying attention when the Elf told "Miss Star" that he'd do anything for her. Oh no. They were completely going to abuse this house Elfs loyalty for evil.

Aeryn pulled Star out of earshot of the House Elves. "Star, what are we doing in here? How is a House Elf going to help you get revenge?" Aeryn was completely confused. Nothing Star did ever made any real sense, but at least she usually explained it in a nonsensical way _before_ they were going to do it. Aeryn had a feeling she wouldn't be getting much sleep that night as Star began telling her the plan.

Stars face grew bright. "Well, Miss Monroe. House Elves can apparate anywhere, even in Hogwarts. First: I'm going to ask Dobby to pop into Dracos dorm room and swipe me one of his tacky, _personalized_, cuff links. Second: I'm going to ask him to cook up a great big smelly pot of fish head soup. Third: We're going to go find Peeves and he's going to repay me a favor." She said holding up her fingers as she went through the list. "Finally: We're getting supplies from the Potions classroom." Aeryn gave he a blank look Star gave her a shrug, "I need some so I can make some special fireworks." She laughed and walked back to Dobby.

"Dobby, can you please go into Draco Malfoys dorm and get one of his personalized cuff links please? And make sure you're not seen." She gave him a smile and a pat on the head.

"Of course Miss Star!" He squeaked and with a pop he was gone. Star turned to her friend and gave her a smile.

Aeryn's mind was whirring as she made a list of the plan Star had outlined for her. _First, Malfoys cufflinks and fish head soup. Pretty obvious. But Peeves? And how had Star come to require a favor from him? Lastly, supplies..._ Aeryns train of thought came to a screeching halt. "Star! From the _Potions_ classroom? Are you mad?" Aeryn said with wide eyes. Starting to pace, she asked, "How exactly do you plan to get in there? Snape practically _sleeps_ in there!" Aeryn whispered, growing more and more frantic every second. She never should have come. She was going to be _expelled_! Star grinned at her with mischief in her eyes. "What?" Aeryn asked. "Star please, just tell me. I'm getting too old for all this madness."

Star only gave her fellow Slytherin a wink just as Dobby appeared.

"Here you go Miss Star!" He said as he handed her a cuff link, it was even tackier than she thought: A 'DM' with a snake wrapped through the letters.

"Oh it's like he wanted me to do this!" She said gleefully and tossed the cuff link to her friend. Aeryn had to admit the cuff link was gaudy.

Star leaned down to look at Dobby, "One more thing Dobby. Could you cook up a big pot of fish head soup?" She looked at Aeryn with another wicked smile and leaned closer towards him and whispered in his ear, handing him something Aeryn couldn't make out. Dobby whispered something back to Star and she gave him a nod and a hug. Star straightened up and grabbed her friends arm and started walking out of the kitchens, sneaking a cupcake. "Say goodbye Aeryn." She said taking a bite out of her cake.

Aeryn tried to ignore it when she felt her stomach drop as Star and the House Elf whispered to each other. As Star grabbed her arm, Aeryn turned back to look at the House Elf who had already gotten a large cauldron out and was humming merrily. Giving up on answers for the time being, Aeryn sighed and asked resignedly, "So Peeves or Snape next?" as they walked through the corridors.

"Oh, Peeves definitely. Snape doesn't do to bed until 10." Star said as she opened the doors leading to the corridor.

"Why do you know that!" Aeryn asked completely a nerved by the information her friend had.

"Oh Aeryn, this is not the first time I've snuck in to knick supplies." Star laughed. _'Now where would Peeves be hiding?'_ She thought looking right and left. She decided to go back toward the staircase, "Come on. Now if I were an annoying poltergeist where would I be?" She said quietly. They snuck around corners and up the stairs, they found themselves on the third floor when they heard cackling and crashes coming from a nearby classroom.

"Found him." Star sang playfully. She burst open the door and found Peeves up turning a teachers desk. "Hello Peeves, did you miss me?" She gave him a cheeky smile. He looked up at them, desk dangerously close to tipping over. "Oh lookie here! It's Miss VonTrouble!" He dropped the table back to it's former position and flew over to the girls. "I'm here to get my favor Peeves."

wWi

* * *

><p><em>That's the first chapter! Reviews would be awesome. Good reviews. Bad reviews. Helpful reviews. All are welcome! I will be posting again shortly!<em>


	2. Oh Panties

_Hello! And welcome to another exciting installment of "Oh For the Love of Gred and Forge!" I'm thankful that we have readers and we're glad some of you like our work. Reviews would be helpful and most appreciative. Also, I'm thinking after this one I'm going to just put one out every week. Thank you all for reading and I hope you all enjoy Chapter 2: "Oh Panties."_

* * *

><p>After she gave the cuff link back to Star, Aeryn walked the perimeter of the room, picking up stray books and placing them back on their shelves as her friend talked to Peeves. She'd have no idea what Star was talking about, so what was the point of listening? Humming to herself a song she'd heard someone singing earlier that day, (<em>Come to think of it, wasn't it a Weasley?<em>) Aeryn preoccupied herself with her nails as Star finished what sounded oddly like negotiations with Peeves.

"Got it Peeves? Remember, 2 in the morning." Star finished. Peeves gave her a salute with an offensive noise and flew off cackling. She saluted him back and walked over to Aeryn. "Ready to go?" She asked excitedly. She led her friend out of the classroom and down the hall. Following Star out of the classroom, Aeryn heard Mrs. Norris's claws on the stone floors before she saw her.

Star froze and stopped Aeryn, "Mrs. Norris is down the hall." She whispered, "Time to get ugly." She groaned, she had done this many a time and hated being Filch. Just pretending to be him made her angry. She changed into the taller, ugly man and grabbed her friends arm. "You know the drill." She whispered to Aeryn and turned her usualy bright smile into a scowl that could only come from being unloved. Looking away as Star changed into Filch (the transformations were gruesome to watch), Aeryn let herself being dragged along and tried to look guilty

They walked closer to Mrs. Norris and upon seeing them she pranced up. "Taking this one to Snape, go check the 7th floor." Star barked at the cat. The cat scampered off, excited for a job. When they got far enough away Star turned back into her usual form and Aeryn took her arm back. "Blagh. I hate being Filch." She said as they walked into the Entrance Hall, they heard loud bangs a crashes coming from the Trophy Room. "And that would be Peeves." Star said happily as she lead them to the dungeons.

_Why does she always look so happy when things are being destroyed?_ Aeryn thought with a yawn. Once they finally reached the Potions classroom, Aeryn stood back and watched the halls as Star peered in. Aeryn heard a muffled voice from the classroom. Doing one last check, Aeryn crept over behind Star. "Is Snape talking to himself?" she whispered.

Star saw two silhouettes in the dark of the classroom."That doesn't sound like Snape, there are two different people and they sound..._happy_" She whispered back confused. She opened the door enough for her to be able to slide in and crawled to a desk near the shapes, she motioned for Aeryn to do the same. Sitting under the desk she listened in on the conversation taking place before her.

"I think we should take these red and gold moonstones, we can crush these up and they'll give them the proper colors."

"Brilliant mate. Why do you think Snape is so tired? He was out cold when we checked in on him."

Star smirked and quickly stood up, "That would be my doing boys." She stated, "Lumos" And there before her stood the Weasley twins, bright blue eyes wide with shock.

Still hiding under the desk Aeryn could only see the shadows of the Weasley boys upper bodies, but giggled to herself as she imagined their faces. Star was quite theactrical when she wanted to be. _Probably has to be with all the pretending to be other people,_ Aeryn thought. Standing up but staying behind Star, Aeryn looked around her as the twins gaped at Star, then looked at each other before quickly hiding their hands behind their backs. Giggling behind her hand, Aeryn waited for someone to speak as she looked at the twins confused faces.

"What are you doing here?" The boy on the left said, finally breaking the silence.

"That's not important, who are you and why are you in here stealing my supplies?" Star retorted with authority. She kept her wand pointed at the twins, she knew who they were of course but how weird would that have been? _'Hey Weasleys! Why are you taking my bloody idea and supplies?'_

Aeryn was confused when Star asked the boys who they were, after all, hadn't they just been talking about them at dinner? She quickly cleared the emotion from her face and gave the twins a cool look she and Star referred to as the "Slytherin stare". They had learned it from a boy 2 years younger than them; a certain Blaise Zabini, a quiet boy who always looked cool and collected. Aeryn didn't particularly care for him, but she did admire his confidence.

The twins were dumbfounded, who was this small girl talking to them like they were 6 years old? "Your supplies?" They said in unison.

Aeryn's stare was broken however the first time the twins spoke in unison. She felt her mouth drop open and her eyes widen, and was amazed. Had they even looked at each other? How had they done that? Aeryn had always had a weak spot for twins, they were so interesting! She loved trying to find differences in them. _Wow Aeryn, FOCUS!_ she thought, shaking her head to clear out her strange thoughts.

"Yes. My supplies." She said with conviction. _'Well that was a bit odd. I wonder, do they do that often?'_ Star thought.

"What makes these _your_ supplies?" The boy on the right said with a confused smirk.

"Well, if you must know. I'm the reason Snape is out cold right now." Star explained flatly.

"What did you do?" They said together, _'I guess they do do that a lot.'_

"Let's just say that he won't be waking up anytime soon." She said with a smirk.

"Um, Star?" Aeryn whispered to Star. "Can I start gathering supplies? I don't think you need me to interrogate do you?" She looked pointedly at Stars wand. "And don't you dare hex them! The last thing you need is more detention!"

Star gave her friend a nod, never looking away from the boys. "You remember which ones I told you I knicked last time right?" She asked as Aeryn nodded, "And quit spouting out my personal business to everyone, woman." She added with fake seriousness. Everyone knew that she had detention, Snape yelled it out after the Pasty incident. "And I can hex them if I like! It's not like Snape will wake up and come in here." She laughed.

The boys looked confused to say the least, though she could see that one of the boys confusion wasn't directed at Star but at the girl who had suddenly appeared behind her. "What did you do to Snape?" The boy on the right asked thoroughly interested, though his brother was still staring at the girl with unusual hair.

Star sighed, "I slipped him a long lasting time-released sleeping potion at dinner." The looks she received were filled with scared confusion. "What?" She said blankly.

"Honestly woman, when in the world did you do that?" Aeryn said as she passed Star, then the twins on her way to the cupboards.

"It's like you just met me on the train or something!" Star said looking at the boys faces, "I'm small, I can hide _anywhere_." She explained with a mischievous smile.

Pulling out a random bottle, Aeryn read the label, then frowned and put it back. Star was still threatening the twins. Aeryn looked over grinning. She would make a terrifying Auror one day. Taking some of a gold colored filament from a jar labeled "lacewing flies" Aeryn used her wand and procured a vial, placing the flies inside it

"Now, you never answered my question boys. Who are you and why are you stealing my supplies?" Star said taking a threatening step toward them.

"Oi! Get that thing out of our faces!" One of the boys said.

Star giggled, _'That's what she said.'_ She lowered her wand a bit, "Now answer me." She demanded.

"We're the Weasley twins." They said together, "I'm Fred." The boy on the left said.

"I'm George." The one on the right said. "We were here getting ingredients for some of our inventions."

After wandering around and taking various other supplies Aeryn had only one thing left. "Curious.." Aeryn murmured to herself as she looked into an empty jar. "Ah," she said, walking over to the backs of the Weasley twins. Looking at their hands, she quickly snagged the red and gold moonstones they'd been holding and placed them in her robe pocket.

"Hey!" they protested in unison.

"How on Earth do you _do_ that?" she asked them, walking back over to stand behind Star. "I've got it all," she proudly announced. Star gave her an approving nod, eyes never leaving the twins.

The boys looked at each other, "What are you talking about?" They said at the same time.

"She means that! The talking together at the same time thing!" Star said loudly, she was shushed by the group. "He's not waking up!" She said, a bit agitated. She was getting a bit tired and she was annoyed that they kept forget her handy work.

"We don't know, we just think the same way." Fred said. Star nodded, content with the answer.

"Well, this has been lovely but we really must be off." She smiled and turned to walk away. Just before Star left the room she turned her head to the boys and winked. They would be seeing each other again, she knew it. She leaned up against the wall outside the Potions classroom, waiting for Aeryn to come out.

Aeryn turned to leave with Star. Turning back quickly, Aeryn gave a quick wave to the twins who were strangely enough still standing in the middle of the room, confused. _Honestly, you would've thought they'd break out of it by now_.

"Thanks again," Aeryn said grinning and walked out the door. As Star led her down the hall, Aeryn mused about the twins. _I wish I had a twin,_ she thought, sighing out loud. "I must admit, that was rather fun. And don't worry, your sleeping magic was quite impressive," Aeryn said grinning.

"I knew you'd have fun! And you didn't get in any trouble! Thank you, I was working on it all summer. Sniffling snake. I've been planning this part of the evening out for about a month now, I ran out of fireworks and supplies over break."She grinned proudly as the walked through the common room.

"So, whats next boss lady?" Aeryn asked with a smile at a job well done.

"Next, we go to bed and rest up for the morning antics. It's gonna be good." Star gave her friend a devious smile

wWi

2 a.m. BST:

"AHHHHHHHH!" A scream rang through the Slytherin dorms.

Aeryn screamed as someone else's scream scared her awake. Her legs getting tangled up in the blankets of her bed, she fell, hitting her head on the cold stone floor. "Ouch," she murmred with tears in her eyes. "What is going on Star?" she yelled as people everywhere were streaming out of their dorms to go see what had caused the scream. Star smiled sleepily with her eyes still closed, "I know you did this, don't give me that smile!"

"That would be Peeves with the hot fish soup and it coming in contact with Malfoy and all of his belongings." Star sighed happily, rolling over onto her side to fall back asleep. She didn't need to go see Malfoy just now, she was content with falling asleep to his misery and embarrassment. "I'm going to wake you in the morning, you're going to want to see what's going to happen next." She said just before falling asleep.

Aeryn looked horrified at Star. "Star, that could _scar_ him! I mean physically, not emotionally like he scars everyone else! Although I'd imagine it could scar him emotionally as well," she added as an afterthought. "Star?" she called through the dorm. "Star!" _How on Earth did she fall asleep so fast?_ Aeryn thought. Knowing that she wasn't going to get any answers from Star, (_Big shock there_) Aeryn settled for a long nights sleep. _Just think about classes tomorrow,_ she told herself. That always made her feel better about being involved in detention causing mischief.

wWi

The next morning Star had a bounce in her step, she didn't even mind that her 2 free periods would be spent scraping cauldrons with Snape. Though she had to reassure Aeryn that the soup hadn't been scalding hot, not hot enough to burn, just hot enough to get a point across.

She showered and dressed fast and pulled Aeryn down to the Common Room so they would have front row seats to the Malfoy Show. "We have to follow him." She gave her friend a smile that was brighter than usual. Maybe she was getting too much enjoyment out of this, she didn't care though. This was good.

Malfoy walked into the room with a face full of anger and sadness. He smelled awful, _'Good boy Dobby.'_ she thought proudly. "I asked him to put something in it too make the smell last a long time." She whispered. They followed the boy out to the Entrance Hall and hid behind a corner as they saw McGonagall.

She was waiting near the entrance to the Great Hall, she looked infuriated. "Mr. Malfoy, you have 3 months worth of detention with at every free period you have for the destruction of the Trophy Room. We found this," She held up his cuff link that Peeves had placed at the scene of the crime. "amongst the wreckage. I am appalled with your actions." She said and walked away. Oh this felt better than Star thought it would.

Aeryn felt her jaw drop as she heard Draco's punishment. Pulling her beaming friend over to the side of the corridor, Aeryn looked wide-eyed at Star. "Three months Star? All for 2 periods of detentions?" she squeaked. "Star...you're malicious!" Aeryn said, shaking her head in astonishment.

"It's not just for my detention. This is pay back for every person who has gotten un-fairly punished because of him, and every person he's made fun of, and everyone who has been hurt by him and his goons!" She finished this speech with a far-away look as if she was talking to a large group of people about some horrible dictator. "I did this for you too Aeryn! Remember all the nasty things he's said to you and called you? He's had this coming." She gave her friend a nod.

"Of course I remember everything he's done to me, all fourth year he referred to be as 'that Mudblood' if I recall correctly. I don't like him but..." Aeryn trailed off looking over at Malfoy whose hair had seemed to turn a rather dirty greyish brown over night. _Ew,_ Aeryn thought once she got a smell of him.

"Anyways, let's go get some breakfast, shall we? I'm starved!" Star said happily and led them to towards the doors.

Rolling her eyes, Aeryn asked, "Star, when _aren't_ you starved?" as they entered the Great Hall.

Glancing over at the Gryffindor table as they passed by, Aeryn saw the Weasley twins whispering to each other and their friend Lee Jordan, whom Aeryn knew used to announce Quidditch matches. _Oh that reminds me_, she thought. "Hey Star, when are we going to make those fireworks you need?"

Star thought about this, she would have done it during one of her free periods but those were occupied with the ball of sunshine known as Snape. "I suppose we can make them at lunch? We can take some food with us and go to the usual place." She gave her friend a wink. "I hope Myrtle doesn't scream the whole time, I hate when she does that."

"Lovely Star. You know how much I enjoy eating my lunch in the restrooms with Myrtle. You know shes just going to moan and complain about not being able to eat," Aeryn said, glancing over at Star shoveling food in her mouth. "You know, I think I figured out why you're in Slytherin Star. Did you actually just _unhinge _your jaw to fit more food inside it?" she joked giving Star a sly smile.

"Hello ladies." They heard from in front of them. Looking up Star found the Weasley twins standing on the other side of the table.

'_Oh geez, what now?_ Aeryn thought looking up at the Weasley boys. Choking a little on her Pumpkin Juice, Aeryn remembered that she never took the stones out of the inside pocket of her robes.

Star cracked a smile, "Hello boys!" She smiled up to them. "Can we help you?" She piled up more food on her plate to compensate for the amount she just ate.

"We want our supplies back." They said in unison, again.

Star laughed with her mouth full, so it sounded like she may have been choking. After swallowing she smiled up at them, "I guess you're out of luck. There is no way that you're getting _my_ supplies. We need them." She made these words sound sweet, and smiled up at them.

"We need them too." The one, _'Fred?'_, said.

Aeryn looked up at the one who had spoke last. "Silly, didn't your Mommy ever teach you that stealing is wrong?"

"You stole them from us!" the other one replied.

"I wouldn't call it _stealing_. I just asked Star to help me get some supplies so we could practice Potions in an...extracurricular way," Aeryn quickly lied.

Star looked to Aeryn, and turned back to the twins with a sly smile. "Exactly, now if you'll excuse us boys we would really like to eat in peace." She said taking a bite of food.

The twins stared at them and looked as if they were about to respond when Malfoy walked behind them. "Oh Merlin! What is that smell?" the one that didn't speak before said as he and his twin plugged their noses.

"That would be fish head soup." Star mumbled with a smile.

"How do you know?"

She just gave them a wink. "Now run along boys." She waved them off. She looked around the table and found some potatoes, "Oooo, I want you!" She said to the potatoes, adding them to her full plate.

"Are you really going to eat all that?" She thought George said. She looked up surprised that they were still standing there. She just nodded her head and motioned for Aeryn to try and take over trying to getting rid of them.

Eyes watering from Malfoy walking by, Aeryn blinked the tears away to see Star motioning to the twins. Noticing that Star had begun eating again, Aeryn knew it was her turn to speak. "As much as we love the company boys, we really shouldn't ignore our other friends in favor of two amateur prankers," Aeryn said seriously, motioning to the empty seats surrounding the girls. Serving herself some fruit Aeryn ignored the twins as they continued to stand in front of her and Star. After a few seconds, the twins looked at each other, then proceeded to sit down in the empty seats across from the girls. Groaning, Aeryn asked, "What _now_? Can't you just leave us alone?"

"We aren't leaving until we get our moonstones back," the one on the right said.

"Well you aren't getting them back," Aeryn said, already tired of this conversation. The boy who had spoken was wearing a black vest with a Gryffindor crest and no robes. Aeryn looked over at the other one who was wearing a similar outfit but with a grey vest. He was still watching Star eat, amazed, Aeryn could only imagine, at her capacity to eat . "Hey Star, you know how I was telling you about zoos?" Aeryn asked.

Star looked up, mouth full of food, confused. " Yeah?"

"Well this is what it's like to be in one," Aeryn said, gesturing to the boy staring at Star.

Star furrowed her eye-brows at the girl and turned to look at what she was gesturing at. The boy was staring intently at her, it made her feel odd. "What are you staring at?" She asked before taking a drink of Orange Juice.

"Do you eat like that all the time?" He asked, Star heard Aeryn try and stifle a laugh and mask it as a cough causing the twin with the black vest to look at her with a confused look.

"Pretty much." Star replied with wide eyes. "You're not going to leave any time soon are you?"

"Not a chance." The twins said together and gave the girls identical smiles. Star felt her heart beat a little harder, _'Oh no, am I having a heart attack? Aeryns always telling me that if I kept eating the way I do that I'll have one.' _she thought with wide eyes.

The boy in grey stopped smiling and her heart went back to normal, _'Odd...'_She looked back and forth from one twin to the other. One was still watching Star intently as she ate and the other was watching Aeryn eat much more ladylike than Star. She sighed, "If you're going to stay, eat this and shut up." She threw a roll at the boy in grey.

Aeryn felt incredibly awkward as the ginger boy in the black vest stared at her whilst she ate. "I don't know if you've heard this before, but staring is quite rude," Aeryn informed him. She only got back a bright smile in reply. Rolling her eyes, Aeryn settled in to read her schedule and ignore those around her for the rest of the meal.

wWi

After 15 minutes of awkward silence Star was actually relieved that it was time for classes. "Well, not that this wasn't smashing or anything but we really must be off. First day of term and all." Star got up speedily, grabbing her bag and a roll and walked out of the Great Hall pulling Aeryn along without looking back. "Time for Potions." Star sighed walking down to the dungeons and into the Potions class room for the second time. Walking in, Aeryn and Star took seats in a row near the front. Aeryn always made Star sit in the front, in the back of rooms is where she caused most of her trouble. _Not that it stops her_, Aeryn thought as she got out all her supplies. Just before class started two identical gingers walked into the room and sat next to the girls giving them both bright smiles.

"Oh panties." Star said mouth full of roll.

wWi

* * *

><p><em>Well there you have it folks! Chapter 2: "Oh Panties." What will happen next? Will the twins ever leave the girls alone? Will they become best friends and live happily ever after? Will Star ever stop saying "panties"? Stay tuned and find out.<em>


	3. Freckly Git

_Hello everyone! Thank you for tuning into another exciting installment of "Oh For the Love of Gred and Forge!"! Thank you for all of you who put us on your alerts and favorites, it means a lot. Sorry this one took so long, we are going through a few things over here, but don't you worry your little Weasley-loving heads! Now please enjoy "Freckly Git"._

* * *

><p>Aeryn groaned as Star said 'the word' again. "Honestly Star, you can't just go around saying things like that whenever you feel like it! And don't talk with your mouth full, its bad manners." Aeryn heard people settling into the chairs next to them.<p>

'_Strange'_, Aeryn thought. People were usually too intimidated by Aeryns grades and Stars troublemaker status to sit anywhere near them when Snape was teaching. As soon as she spotted the red hair out of the corner of her eye, Aeryn knew who it was. Groaning internally, Aeryn chose not to look over, unlike Star. _If you ignore them, they'll either go away, or realize that they don't exist_, she thought.

She opened her copy of Advanced Potion Making and began reading the section on Living Death as Snape introduced the potions more famous characteristics to the class. Leaning over to Star, Aeryn was about to show her the picture of the potion in the book, before she realized Star was gone. _Not again_, she thought, trying to look nonchalant as she scanned the floors for her.

Star crawled over to the twins bags and dug through them, she knew that she would find what she needed in there. She found a little tube and knew that this was one of their long lasting sparklers. She smiled to herself and made her way to the back of the room. _'Merlins beard, you'd think that Snape would clean this floor sometime. He had all summer! WHAT JUST TOUCHED MY HAND? Oh it was just my robe.'_

She found herself in an empty corner by herself and was setting up her distraction. She used a charm to extend the spring on the end so it wouldn't go off until she was far enough away. "Incendio." She whispered, she scurried away and back to the front row. She watched Snape standing behind his desk lecturing, she waited until his back was turned and everyone was writing something down and crawled over to his desk. She had just gotten under his desk when the sparkler went off. She heard screams of surprise and Snape yelling, "What is that!" He walked away briskly.

Aeryn had been waiting for it when she heard the screams behind her. Sighing, Aeryn turned around only to see one of the twins sparklers going off behind her. Looking confused, she turned to the twins, who were hurriedly looking through their bags.

"Blimey mate, when did that girl take our sparkler?" said the boy in the black sweater vest. Aeryn continued looking at the sparkler as Snape tried dousing it with water.

"I'm sorry about her, she doesn't know how to keep her hands to herself," she apologized for Star. After all, she knew Star would never do it herself. The boys looked over at Aeryn, suggestively wiggling their eyebrows.

"Oh really?" the twin in the grey asked smirking.

"Oh grow up!" Aeryn spat as Star crawled back into her seat.

Star pulled herself up to his cauldron and pulled something out of her pocket and dropped it in. She quickly crawled back to her desk and slid back into her chair before Snape turned back to the class.

"Was that _really_ necessary?" Aeryn asked Star.

"Of course it was," Star replied rolling her eyes at Aeryn. "How else was I going to get Snape away from the front of the room?" she asked with a 'duhh' look at Aeryn.

"Well did you have to take one of _our_ fireworks?" whispered the twin on the left. Aeryn was still watching Snape, as he and another student were now trying to stamp out the sparkler. '_How many spells did they try?'_ Aeryn thought.

"Hey, is that ever going to go out?" she asked the twins absentmindedly. The twin grinned at each other before looking back at Aeryn. The one in the grey spoke first.

"Why Miss Slytherin, are you interested in a product of the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" he asked slyly. Aeryn looked over at them from the corner of her eye before looking back at Snape who had moved on to glaring at the still spouting sparkler.

"I was just interested in how you got it to go for so long. It's almost gone on as long as one of Star's best," she replied coolly. Star turned to the boys and gave them a winning smile.

"Oh really now?" The one in black said eying Aeryn.

"Yes, for you're information. I'm the best firework marker in this school." She stated proudly. One of them scoffed, "Do you remember the 'Fireworks That Never Ended'?" A clever nickname for a fiasco that she had caused 2 years previous, they lasted 3 hours. The twins eyes got wide.

"No!" They whispered in unison.

"Yes!" Star beamed back at them.

"I think we sound te-" But the boy in grey was cut off by the sound of violent popping coming from Snapes cauldron.

"Star what did you do?" Aeryn asked nervously.

"I just added one of my special ingredients." Star said sneakily. She watched as the liquid bubble up and turn a horrid puke green color.

"Not the-"

"Yes, that." Stars eyes glistened,

"What did you do?" Asked one of the twins. Star tossed a bottle to the closest twin, 'Snapping Pellets! Good for throwing at your friends and making any liquid dangerously explosive!' "Where did you get this?" He asked passing it to his twin,

"Read the bottom."

"StarLight-Monroe Products? You made this?"

Star nodded happily and Aeryn sighed as she watched the disgusting colored liquid bubble from its cauldron. She wouldn't be surprised if the thing came to life. Leaning over to look at the bottom of the bottle, Aeryn felt somewhat proud that she and Star had made something the infamous Weasley twins were in awe of. "You know, if you guys are always going to be this is impressed by us, I wouldn't mind keeping you around," Aeryn joked, still watching the green liquid sputter and pop out of the cauldron.

Snape had apparently just noticed his potion becoming increasingly mobile, and had strode away from the sparkler (_Still going_, Aeryn noted) and tried to figure out what had gotten into his potion. Aeryn looked over at Star who had lights in her eyes watching the potion going off, and then over to the twins who had a notepad out and were whispering conspiratorially to each other.

"What are you writing?" Aeryn asked, curious as she leaned over to look at the notebook

The twins looked up wide eyed and together said, "Nothing!" stuffing the notebook back into one of their pockets. Star lunged at the twin in the grey who had the notebook,

"You're not stealing our idea!" She managed to get out.

Narrowing her eyes, Aeryn was opening her mouth to speak when Star pounced. Looking around the room, Aeryn shook her head at the girl who was now attacking a fellow student. _How did one little girl caused this much devastation in one class period?_ Aeryn thought. That HAD to be a new record...if there was a record for such things.

"Get off! Fred help!" The boy said as the girl violated his personal space trying to get at the notebook.

"You're on your own mate. So you helped make this stuff?" Fred turned his attention to Aeryn.

Aeryn was startled out of her thoughts by the twin whose skin wasn't being clawed off by Star. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, sizing him up. He was tall and skinny, but not nearly as gangly as his younger brother. She was impressed that he had known not to get involved with Star. _Although_, Aeryn thought looking over and wincing as Star hit a particularly sensitive spot on the twin, _I wouldn't either_.

"Star usually comes up with the ideas, and then we both theorize on different ways to make the product before we go out and...obtain, the supplies. I usually make our products, because Star has a tendency to get rather...overexcited," she finished, pointedly looking over at her friend who now wrestling with one of the twins (George?) on the floor. "She's the mastermind," Aeryn said, shaking her head at the girl rolling on the dungeon classrooms floor.

"EVERYONE! Get out!" Snape yelled as the liquid started spilling out of the cauldron and started taking crawling toward the students.

Star looked up and froze, hands still in Georges robes, "Well that's new." She said studying the liquid as it grew legs. She wanted to stay and see what the goop would do but she was being pushed down the row by Aeryn. She took her hands off of George and grabbed her bag and the Snapping Pellets.

"Honestly!" Aeryn muttered frustrated. '_I knew she shouldn't have gotten involved with these Weasleys. Why don't I listen to myself?'_

"Awww Aeryn!" Star whined when they got into the hallway, "I wanted to see what it was going to do!" She pouted and sat on the floor. Star eyed the door longingly and started sliding towards it slowly, she got to it without anyone noticing and opened the door quietly. Peering in, she saw that the goop had grown to a two foot monster and was tipping things over. Snape was in the room looking for anything to stop the beast. She studied the little creature and made mental note of what she would need to recreate this.

Star felt someone grab her legs and start to pull her away from the door."No!" She said holding on to the door frame.

"Let go Star!" She heard Aeryn say. Star lost her grip and was dragged down the hall a bit, away from the door.

"Is she always like this?" Fred asked Aeryn.

"Always," Aeryn said, breathing heavy with the effort of pulling Star away from the door. "Other than in height and appearance I don't think she's grown at all in the 6 years I've known her. Here, _you_ take this," she said, giving Stars arm to the twin she'd been fighting with before. He looked at it as if it was an evil entity all on its own that would come to life and strangle him. "Star, if you keep fighting to go look in that door, I swear to Merlin I'll hex you," Aeryn said pulling out her wand and pointing it at the girl who was clawing at George's hand.

Star narrowed her eyes at Aeryn. "You _so_ wouldn't hex me," Star challenged. Aeryn raised an eyebrow at Star as she raised her wand.

"Pretrifi-" Aeryn started.

"Okay, okay, _okay_!" Star said, folding her arms huffily as she calming down. "Can't believe you'd actually do it, I just wanted to watch," she muttered looking angrily at Aeryn. Aeryn stuck her tongue out at Star as she slumped against the wall and sighed.

"What?" Aeryn said angrily as the twins, grinning, looked from Star to Aeryn.

"Shoulda hexed her," George said cheerily. Star made a sound oddly similar to a growl as Snape came out of the classroom and shut the door behind him, announcing class was over and telling a Hufflepuff student to go get him Filch, McGonagall, and Dumbledore.

Star looked over to George before pouncing on him again. "I'll hex your bum off Weasley!" She called out as they wrestled on the floor.

"You can't even reach my bum, you're so short!"

"It beats being a freckly git!"

"Beats being a soulless Slytherin!"

"Oh, you're calling ME soulless?" And this went on, Fred chuckled and turned to Aeryn.

"Do you feel the tension in the room too? Or is it just me?"

Aeryn looked up as she heard Fred talk to her again. Grinning slightly, she answered, "Oh, I feel _something_," while rubbing her head. "Tell you what..." she continued. "You and Georgie over there can have that one. I've got a letter to get to an owl and I don't want to babysit her right now," Aeryn said, standing up and dusting off her robes. "Might stop in at Madam Pomfreys too," Aeryn muttered to herself, rubbing her temples as she walked down the corridor. "Don't feed her peanuts, she's allergic to those but she'll eat them anyways if you offer them," she called over her shoulder to Fred as he amusedly watched Star and George scuffle.

Heading up the staircase, Aeryn walked up a flight of stairs before reaching the entrance and heading out the doors to the Owlery. Aeryn figured she had about 20 minutes before Star won her fight with George and came looking for her. '_She'll probably steal something somewhere in there as well'_, Aeryn thought as she walked across the bridge.

Climbing the steps in the Owlrey, Aeryn walked all the way to the top where her favorite school owl, Fig, rested. Giving the owl the letter and address of where she wanted her mail to go, Aeryn gave Fig a little mouse treat before he set off on his long flight. Aeryn sighed, then headed back down the Owlrey steps and out onto the grounds. Knowing she still had about an hour to kill before her next lesson, she decided to head down to the Black Lake to dip her feet in. They were aching from all of hers and Stars adventuring last night.

wWi

"Okay, okay! I give up! Now get off me!" George said from under Star. She smirked down at him and got up, fixing her robes. She reached out her hand to help the boy up, he eyed the girl skeptically.

"Oh come on, I already kicked your arse." He took her hand and she helped lift him up. She eyed his pocket and lunged to get the notebook,

"Oi! What are you doing? If you wanted in my pants you could have just asked." Star scoffed at the boy,

"I was looking for this!" She said pulling out the notebook,"Aeryn! I got the no-" Star looked around for her friend, "Where'd she go? What did you do?" Fred took a step back as she walked towards him.

"I didn't do anything! She said something about a letter and Madam Pomfrey!" He said from up against the wall.

"Oh, okay then." She looked back and forth between the twins, feeling awkward. "Candy anyone?" She stuck her hand out full of candy.

"No" The boys said quickly. "How do we know you haven't poisoned them or done something to them to make us sick?" George said nervously eying the candy, probably thinking that it way explode any second.

Star stared at the them blankly, "This is candy. I never mess around with candy. Oh, well that's not entirely true." She said thoughtfully, she then looked at their concerned faces. "Oh! Not like that! Aeryn and I make our own candy and drinks. There's Energy Elixir, No-Nonsense Nougat, Cheerful Chocolate, Gummy Dragons. The list goes on." She gave them a proud smile.

It was true, her and Aeryn had been developing candy during their free-periods over the last couple years. They made them mostly to help kids, though there were a few that Star had been making on her own that she thought Aeryn didn't know about. They were a little risque, her best selling one was 'Sexy Suckers'.

"These are not of my creation though, got them from Diagon Alley and a muggle store.' Still nothing, "Well if you're not going to eat it.." She shrugged and opened a muggle chocolate called a Hershey Bar and started walking out from the dungeons into the castle.

Star walked up the main staircase humming some song she had heard Aeryn humming last night. She knew that Fred and George thought that they were being sneaky and that she was oblivious to their presence behind her but it was hard to sneak up on her. She hopped over the trick step and a few more before she whirled around quickly. The twins were caught off-guard and each one had a foot go through the trick step and fell forward.

"Now that I've got you're full attention, why are you following me?" She said sweetly, leaning down to the boys.

"Fred's making me." George mumbled bitterly, though he did want to know what a girl as devious and destructive as her did on a normal day.

"Aeryn said to keep an eye out on you while she ran errands." Fed said trying to get his leg out of the hole, he looked up at her and saw her unbelieving face, "Okay, she sort of said something like 'can have that one'." Star smiled a bit at the boy, both twins looked back confused.

"Why are you smiling?" George asked getting out of the hole and helping his brother out.

"That's not the first time she's done that." Star giggled, "I know I can be a handful and that being my best friend is hard. She just needs a break sometimes."

"But it's the first day!"

"She's gone through a lot since dinner last night." She smiled at the boys.

"So more than just stealing from us, sneaking a potion in Snapes drink and everything that happened in Potions just now?" Fred asked, curious.

"Oh yes." She gave him a big smile, a twinkle in her big green eyes. "I suppose you can come with me now that I know your intentions." She said standing up fully. "I thought you guys were going to jump me and try and kill me or something." She laughed and headed towards the 2nd Floor Girls Lavatory.

wWi

45 Minutes Later

Star and the boys were staring up at their newest piece of art. "Oh good idea Star." Fred said with a smile.

"Yeah, brilliant!" George agreed putting his arm around her and his brother as they laughed together, they had become very chummy in their short time together.

"Thank you boys, I wouldn't have got them all off and up there in time without you boys." She beamed. "Let's go somewhere else and wait for everyone to come down to change classes."

"Yes, lets." The three troublemakers turned and headed for the kitchens for a victory snack, leaving behind every toilet seat from Moaning Myrtles bathroom hanging from the ceiling of the Entrance Hall and one hanging from the neck of the sculpture of Merlin.

wWi

* * *

><p><em>What will the school think of the new art work? What's going to happen with the twins and Star? Is the Giant Squid going to drag Aeryn down into the depths of the Black Lake! Stay tuned! Review, review, review! Thank you again!<em>


	4. Idiot Twins

_Hello all! Welcome back! I'm so happy that you guys have been reading and reviewing. More would be most appreciated, but take your time =] Now please enjoy Chapter 4: "Idiot Twins"! _

* * *

><p>Aeryn woke up on the edge of the Black Lake with her shoes still off. The first thing she noticed as she looked around groggily, was the obvious lack of Star. It was still quiet out. Looking up at the sky, Aeryn noticed the sun wasn't too much further than when she'd first gone to the Owlrey so she couldn't have been asleep long. <em>Thank you Astronomy<em>, Aeryn thought. She picked up her robe that she'd been using as a blanket and put her shoes back on before heading back up to the castle.

Aeryn was confused as to why Star hadn't come and found her. Or even worse...what she'd found to do in her spare time._ 'I left her with the WEASLEYS! What was I thinking?'_ Aeryn thought, speeding her walk into a light jog as she headed back into the castle. She looked around the entrance way and didn't see anything out of place. '_At least, I don't see any fires...'_

Aeryn saw three figures with their backs turned to her. Two were tall and ginger and the other was short, dark haired, and eating something. They were looking up towards the ceiling, glancing up, Aeryn couldn't help but giggle. Maybe her nap had put her in a good mood, or maybe she had just had too much sun, but Aeryn thought the toilet seats above the entrance were particularly funny for some reason. The twins and Star turned around as Aeryn walked up behind them, and Star looked at her, the brightness in her eyes indicating how proud she was of her newest accomplishment.

"This is good Star," Aeryn said, still giggling. The twins looked at her like she was an alien. "What?" she demanded, blushing.

"It's just..." the twin the grey vest started. "We've never seen you laugh before!" the twin in the black vest said, finishing his brothers statement cheerily. Aeryn stick her tongue out at them in response.

"Maybe that's because you aren't funny," she suggested wryly, still grinning up at the toilet seats as Star burst into laughter.

"I agree wholeheartedly!" Star said turning to stand next to her friend, facing the twins.

"Hey! I thought we were friends!" George said.

"I don't have to think you're funny to be your friend." She said matter-of-factly.

"Why are you taking her side!" Fred said sounding offended.

"Yeah, she pawned you off on us remember?" His brother finished.

"Pffft, like I said. You aren't the first people she's done that to. Poor Demitri was never the same after that day." Star got a far away look in her eyes, remembering the fateful day that she got the poor Hufflepuff boy kicked by a Hippogriff.

"So where have you been?" Fred asked, giving up on fighting with the girls.

"Studying?"

"Doing your hair?"

"Being an all around goody two shoes?" The boys batted back and forth, with grins plastered on their identical faces.

Aeryn glared at the idiot twins, her large eyes blazing with anger. "I can do more than be a girly, goody two shoes!" she yelled, stamping her foot. "And not that its any of your _business_, but I was sending a letter to my father, and then I went down to the Black Lake! And happened to fall asleep," she muttered under her breath, anger dying down a little. "At least I had better things to do than hang up toilet seats! No offense Star, I know you're very proud of them," she said, turning to Star and giving her a quick smile before rounding on the twins again. "And _please_! Doing _my_ hair? Both of you have longer hair than I've ever had _in my life_! Also, for your information, I _don't_ study!" she spat at the twins who now looked like that was the first time they'd ever been yelled at like that.

"Blimey..." the boy in the black said.

"That was about as vicious as Hermione," the one in the grey finished.

"And stop being so damn identical! I don't even know which one of you is which!" Turning on her heel, Aeryn grabbed Stars arm and stomped down the staircase, heading back toward the Slytherin Common Room. "You know...that felt rather good," she said giggling.

Star felt herself being dragged away, she had been thinking about how she probably should send Demitri a gift and was snapped back into reality by Aeryn yelling about her hair. _'Had one of them said something about the color? Malfoy learned not to do that the hard way. Git.'_ She chuckled outwardly and waved to the boys who looked dumbfounded.

"I gotta say Aeryn, I like this side of you. You should let her out a bit more...You know..Let your hair down." Star said with a smile, she ducked to avoid getting hit in the face. They entered the Common Room and Star plopped down on the leather couch, "So I ran into Snape a bit ago and he told me that detention was canceled today due to the goop monster that had somehow appeared and destroyed the classroom. So I'm all yours during free-period." She flashed her a devious grin. "Oh by the way, we should start working on the candy and stuff again."

"That's fine," Aeryn said absentmindedly. She wasn't sure if she was answering Stars statement about her detention or the candy. Her headache was back full force now, it was almost as if she'd never taken her relaxing break. Now that she had cooled off, Aeryn felt kind of bad for snapping at the Weasley twins like she had.

"Star...was I too mean to them?" she asked, looking over at her friend who had just come back from gathering supplies in the dorm room. "I mean," she continued as she left the couch and headed towards the Second Floor Girls Lavatory behind Star. "Is it really their fault they don't know how to talk to women? Probably. But I don't think I've ever yelled at anyone that way before. Maybe I was too mean. I mean, I don't even know where all of that even _came_ from!" she said, wringing her hands together.

Star looked at her friend wide eyed, she had never seen her friend like this before. Aeryn usually had a purpose for every thing she did or said, it wasn't like her to question her own temperament and actions. She usually did that to Star.

"Well, you did yell about them being identical. They can't really help that. But I think they deserved it for all the bothering they've been doing." Star said thoughtfully, she could be serious when it was needed. "But if you feel bad we can go back and you can apologize." She gave her friend a reassuring smile.

"If I did that you'd have to apologize too." Aeryn said smiling back at Star.

"What! Why!" She sputtered.

wWi

Fred and George were still in hall that they girls had left them in. "Where do you think that came from mate?" Fred said still shell shocked.

"I'm not sure Fred, but I think that we shouldn't worry about it too much. You know women, they can be crazy." His twin replied playing with the piece of candy Star had given him during their celebration.

"No I don't know! We've only spent a lot of time with Mum, Ginny, Katie, Angelina and Alicia. No one like Aeryn and Star!" Fred shot back.

"Well do _you_ want to go talk to her?" George eyed his brother.

"Yes, I do." And with that Fred walked to the dungeons with George following behind, thoroughly confused.

wWi

"For...oh I don't know! How about attacking George about 6 times since we met them _yesterday_? Or threatening to hex them? Any one of those things would be just fine to apologize about," Aeryn joked, smiling at Star. "They really shouldn't be so identical though. I mean honestly! How do you tell them apart?" she asked seriously as they climbed the staircase.

"Honestly, Fred's the better looking one."

"Thank you George! George has the better sense of humor you see." Aeryn heard the twins voices say from a floor above them.

"Why are you guys coming down here?" Aeryn asked confusedly.

"Well," said the boy in the black (George?). "We came down because I wanted to know what was going on in that little head of yours. Why so snappy? You aren't Miss VonSassy here. It was quite unlike you," the twin possibly known as George said.

"I'm sorry, which one are you again?" Aeryn asked.

"I'm Fred," said the boy in the black who had just spoken.

"And I'm George," said the other twin in the grey. After staring at the twins closely for a moment, Aeryn shook her head.

"Honestly, you'll have to introduce yourselves to me every morning so I'll know which one of you is which." Aeryn stated.

Star nudged her as the twins roared with laughter. Clearing her throat once the boys stopped laughing Aeryn looked at her feet and blushed. "I'm sorry for yelling at you about being identical," she said quietly, embarrassed at giving an apology.

"...And?" George prompted.

"And for making fun of your hair."

"And?" Fred asked this time.

"And for calling your prank stupid when I actually enjoyed it."

"Annnnd?"

"Okay, there's nothing else for me to apologize for!" Aeryn exclaimed, blushing bright red. She hid behind Star and pushed her forward. "Your turn," she muttered.

Star looked up at the boys, she hadn't been told to apologize for her actions in years! People just gave up. She gave the twins a sweet smile, "I'm sorry that you're so annoying." She received a slap to the back of the head from Aeryn. "Ouch," she rubbed the back of her head and sighed. "I'm sorry your arrogance annoys me" Another slap, "Fine! I'm sorry that I threatened to hex you and for attacking you." She looked down at her feet, "I think my pride just walked out of the room." She mumbled.

Fred and George looked amused. They turned to each other, "Do you think we should forgive them George?"

"I don't know Fred, we've been nothing but gentlemen to these girls and all we've got in return was sass and violence. And theft, don't forget theft."

"Pffft" the boys looked at Star, she looked back down at her feet.

"I think we should be the bigger people and accept their apology George."

"Okay Fred."

"We accept your apologies ladies." They said in unison, Star rolled her eyes.

Aeryn smiled as the twins debated accepting their apologies. She knew it was all an act but she really wanted them to forgive her for some reason. Looking over at Star who was rolling her eyes at their over dramatic performance, Aeryn couldn't help but laugh. She really did like the twins, they were amusing to say the least. The boys finally ended their act, forgiving the girls. Aeryn beamed at them, happy to have a clear conscientious again.

"Thank you so much for forgiving us," Aeryn said, grabbing Stars arm. "But i'm afraid we really must be going now." The twins looked at the girls questioningly.

"Going to go make more boys have nightmares?" George called to Star as they walked away. Aeryn pulled her down the hall before she had time to reply.

"Now, what kind of fireworks were you thinking of?" she asked Star.

"I can't believe you made me apologize to them!" Star said offended, though she knew that no matter how much she whined and complained Aeryn would care. _'Something about her being my out-of-body conscience.'_

"I was thinking that we should make them even bigger, brighter and last longer. I want to put The Fireworks That Would Never End to shame." She grew a big smile, eyes sparkling with the thought. She let her friend drag her all the way to Moaning Myrtles bathroom, though they didn't get the best welcome.

Blinking, Aeryn let Stars ideas fully sink in before she spoke."Star...do you realize how much more we'd have to be taking per trip? Snape's bound to notice things missing if he somehow already hasn't!" Aeryn began pacing as her mind tried to plan.

"WHAT! Did you come here to steal more toilet seats?" Myrtle shrieked upon seeing them.

"Oh come on Myrtle! It was just a harmless prank!" Star said as she pulled out two folding chairs and a table from her bag of supplies.

"You stole from me! And you brought those boys in here! No doubt to make fun of me behind my back!"

"We need some way of getting money so that we can get some of the more common elements ourselves," she thought out loud as Moaning Myrtle yelled at Star about her toilets.

"Myrtle, if I wanted to make fun of you I wouldn't do it behind your back. Now quit it! By the way, I think I saw Harry Potter on my way here." She lied quickly trying to rid them of the ghost. "He looked like he need some cheering up, maybe you should go see if he needs a shoulder to cry o-" Myrtle threw her a dirty look. "I mean, to see if he needs any help or comforting."

Myrtle looked dreamy, "Oh Harry. I'm coming dear!" She floated through the wall.

Aeryn looked disapprovingly at Star as Myrtle floated out. "Was that really necessary?" she asked as she started sorting their supplies on the table. Aeryn didn't particularly like Moaning Myrtle, with all the moaning she did about being dead or whatever, but it didn't mean they had to lie to her like that. "And besides, what do you think is going to happen when she goes out there and Harry isn't there? She'll come right back with and moan and complain even _more_," she finished tiredly.

Star looked at her friend, "If we make more candy and drinks we can sell them and make money to buy supplies. But we need to get hopping on that because I have a feeling that we're going to run out of all this stuff pretty soon." She gave her friend a bright, excited smile. "And as for that crazy dead bat, Myrtle, she's going to be looking for Harry until she finds him. She won't stop until she does, and then he can deal with her." She sat in the chair and started crushing up the red moonstones from last night with a mortar and pestle. "Oh yes, this will be lovely."

"I can start thinking of some more candy to develop if you'd like? Those Weasleys have got me thinking. They sell things to get you out of class, but I was thinking, what if we had a line of products to help you in your classes? Not to cheat," she amended quickly, "but just to help kids stay more focused maybe? I don't know, you can think about it," Aeryn said blushing. She'd never really offered any ideas for the products before and she was scared her ideas weren't any good. She looked up to see Star happily crushing moonstones. '_She probably didn't even hear me_.' Aeryn thought shaking her head and smiling at her obvious excitement. '_Oh well.'_

wWi

"Oh, I can't wait to set these off!" Star was hugging their fireworks and dancing, "They're perfect Aeryn! Perfect!" She opened up her bag and pulled out a wooden box, put the fireworks in it and put it away. She gave Aeryn a huge smile, "I don't even care that it's time for class. I'm so excited for tonight!" She hugged her friend, "Let's go to class!" She released Aeryn from her grasp and walked out of the restroom, "I'll see you at lunch!" She waved and skipped down to Transfiguration.

She walked in and saw him. George Weasley. "Really?" She sighed and took an empty seat in the back.

wWi

Aeryn waved to Star as she skipped out of the girls lavatory. Sighing, she turned back to survey the bathroom. There was moonstone powder and billywig wings everywhere. Going to the last stall and retrieving the broom she had hidden there, Aeryn began to sweep up the mess. She didn't really mind cleaning, she was always the one cleaning her house for her father, who was pretty much a big child. '_Just like Star'_, Aeryn thought smirking. When she was done, she looked at the magical watch she'd gotten on her last birthday. "Oh bullocks!" she cursed loudly. "I'm going to be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

Aeryn ran through the halls, taking all the shortcuts she could without running into any prefects. She'd had one close call with Percy Weasley (who was nothing like his brothers) in her 5th year and she never wanted to repeat that. Aeryn skidded through the DADA door and into her seat just as Professor Moody limped in.

"Miss Monroe!" he barked at her. "I'd appreciate it if you could find it worth your while to try and get to my class on time!" Aeryn slumped in her seat. _Great first day_, she thought.

wWi

Star took out her supplies as the bell ran for class to start, no doubt they'd be getting a lecture on the first day of term. She felt someone sit in the chair next to her,

"Well, well, well. Isn't this just serendipitous?" She didn't have to look to know who it was, she rolled her eyes and slammed her head on the table.

"Why are you here?" Her voice was muffled,

"I'm here for class of course. Why are _you_ here?" She could tell that he had a ridiculous smile on his face.

"You know what I mean Weasley. Why are you sitting _here_?" She lifted her head and looked at him. His eyes were sparkling in what looked like pure humor at the situation.

"I just wanted a good seat for class." He smiled at her, she scoffed and turned away from him.

"Oh sod off."

"Is that any way for a lady to speak?" George said with fake offense.

"This lady is about to shove her foot up your a-"

"Miss VonTussle, I believe that you have a lecture to copy down." McGonagall said, _'Sneaky, very sneaky.'_

"Of course Professor." She gave the teacher an innocent smile. Once her back was turned Star turned to George and stuck her tongue out. "I take back my apology." She huffed and turn back to her paper.

"You may think that you have but I'll always remember it." She could hear the smile on his face.

wWi

Aeryn walked out of class feeling utterly exhausted and dejected. After she had been made a spectacle of, Professor Moody had asked her an incredibly hard question, given her no time to answer, and taken away ten points from Slytherin. She sighed as Pansy Parkinson pushed past and turned around to give her a sneer. _Ah wonderful,_ she thought. _Now they all hate me even more._

Walking down the stairs to the ground floor, Aeryn was incredibly relieved to see Star walking into the Great Hall. _With a Weasley?_ she thought, confused and still not sure which one it was. Whichever twin it was seemed to be trying awfully hard to talk to Star. Or get on her nerves. _You can never tell with those two,_ Aeryn thought shaking her head as she walked up behind Star.

"Hey Star, how was Transfiguration?" she asked, eyeing the Weasley boy out of the corner of her eye and trying to figure out who it was.

"Hi Aeryn!" Star said happily, "can you get me away from this git?" She had a sweet smile plastered on her face.

"Oh well that's not very nice." The boy said, he put his arm around Stars shoulder. She glared at it, willing it off, then turned the glare onto George.

"If you don't remove your arm, I will rip it off." She growled, she wasn't sure what he was trying to do but it annoyed her not to know. George slowly moved his arm off of the small girl with the harsh glare.

Aeryn sighed as the twin (_George probably_) tried to flirt with Star. Poor boy didn't realize what exactly what going to happen to him if he kept pushing. Aeryn laughed behind her hand as Star glared the Weasley into submission. He took his arm away from her shoulders slowly, as though trying not to scare a wild animal. Taking Stars arm, Aeryn waved over her shoulder to the dumbfounded Gryffindor as they walked to their own houses table for lunch.

"So, are you going to tell me how Transfiguration was? I'm assuming Mr. Weasley there didn't find you in the corridors," Aeryn asked laughing at Stars bad mood as they sat down.

"Blegh! He won't leave me alone! Out of all the empty seats he could have chosen he picked the one right next to me!" Star fumed as she piled food on her plate, food would calm her down. "And when I told him to sod off he said 'Is that any way for a lady to speak?'." She made a noise that sounded like a growl. Why was she getting all worked up?

Normally she would have just joked around with the boy and she had wanted to meet him. But every time he was around she felt off, she felt nauseous and her brain was fuzzy. That pissed her off. She hadn't felt anything like this and George Weasley was causing it. "Besides George, Transfiguration was fine. Just a lecture, though I almost got a detention for cursing." She took a bite of her food and her anger melted slightly.

Aeryn smiled at Star, shaking her head. '_Honestly, how thick could you get?'_ She thought endearingly. "Maybe he just likes you more than anyone else in that class," Aeryn suggested coyly glancing at Star as she stuffed her face with food.

"Well everyone likes me." She said cheekily. She was sure that most people liked her, she was sweet and crazy, but none of the Slytherins liked sweet and crazy people. "How was DADA? We have a new teacher right?" She said with her mouth full.

She grimaced as Star asked her about DADA. "Oh we definitely have a new teacher," Aeryn said bitterly. "He took away ten points from Slytherin on the first day and yelled at me for _almost_ being late," she said blushing with the memory. "I have to hand it to him though, people pay attention. And he's supposedly this super amazing Auror, so that's really cool," she finished, brightening up.

"Whoa! _you_ lost _us_ points? That's never happened, ever." She was shocked. "I mean never!" She took another bite, "Man I wish I had been there..." She thought about what that would have looked like and it made her yearn to have a time turner.

"So an Auror eh? That's pretty wicked." She smiled. "What did you guys d-" She saw Aeryn get hit in the back of the head with a piece of crumpled parchment. "What's that?" She turned around and saw the Weasley twins smiling and waving at them. "Of course." She muttered.

wWi

* * *

><p><em>What's in the note! What's in the damn note! You'll just have to come back and find out wont you? Thank you! Review, review, review!<em>


	5. Hey Red

_Will you marry me readers? Because I love you all. Thank you for reading and reviewing. And I'll be waiting eagerly next to my inbox for your responses to my proposal. Now while you contemplate that easy decision here is Chapter 5:"Hey Red"_

* * *

><p>Something hit Aeryn in the back of her head. "Oh!" she exclaimed with wide eyes, startled. Turning around, Aeryn saw the Weasley twins laughing and giving her and Star the thumbs up. Aeryn bent down to pick up the piece of parchment they had thrown at her.<p>

_**'Hey Red,  
>Heard you got some points taken from Slytherin today?<br>Good job, that'll help put us in the lead. So now that it  
>seems you're ready to join the ranks of your fellow<br>troublemakers (George, Star, and I) George and I  
>have a proposition for you girls. Meet us on the Astronomy<br>Tower, tonight 9 o'clock.  
>- F &amp; G<strong>_** '**

Confused, Aeryn showed the note to Star before looking back up at the Weasleys who were both smirking devilishly. '_What on Earth could they be planning?'_ she thought.

Star read the note with her eyebrows furrowed. "Are we going to go? What do you think they're going to propose? Dividing the castle? Like they get to cause mischief from the 3rd floor up and we get from the 2nd floor to the grounds? Cause if it's about territory we're going to have a problem." She stated, it was like they were military generals or something and she refused to give up her land. She looked at Aeryn and remembered something from earlier, getting completely sidetracked.

"Did I hear you propose a product earlier or were my ears playing a trick on me again? Like that time I thought I heard gnomes under my bed."Star smiled, she was normally the one who came up with ideas for their products and she was excited to hear what her friend had come up with. It had to be brilliant.

Aeryn was half listening to Star, who seemed worried about something happening to the castle. She was more focused on the Weasley twins who seemed to be trying to tell her something with weird hand signals. At least, that's what she _thought_ they were doing. Shrugging, Aeryn turned around and started listening to Star as she asked if Aeryn had had ideas earlier that day. Choking on the Treacle Tart she had been eating, Aeryn hurriedly took a drink of her Pumpkin Juice before speaking.

"You were listening to that?" she asked in a raspy voice. Blushing, Aeryn tried to repeat some of her ideas to Star. "And then you know, I was thinking in addition to making our fireworks last longer and burn brighter, what if we created a new kind? Something like what the Weasleys had but cheaper, it worked really well for a distraction. That way, if you needed to do a prank, you didn't have to use the good fireworks for the diversion. I was also thinking that maybe we could come up with a type of candy that helps you make decisions? I know I always had a hard time making them." Aeryn said all of this so fast that the words had almost blended together.

She had started out at a normal volume, but as she had spoken her words got quieter and quieter as her face grew redder and redder. As she finished, Aeryn looked down at her hands folded in her lap and waited for Star to speak.

"Oh!" she said loudly. Blushing even more now, she said, "And yes, I think it would be fun to see what they wanted, right? I mean, what else are we going to do at 9 o'clock? Certainly not sleep," she joked.

Star stared at her friend blankly, _'How long had she been holding all this in?'_ "That sounds great Aeryn. We can start making the candy today at the next break, we'll go into the kitchens and do some testing. And we ran out of most of our supplies making those fireworks today, so we're gonna have to wait on that. Oh! That reminds me! What do you think about Transportation Taffy? You chew it and think really hard about where you want to go and next thing you know poof you're there! Good for one transport." She smiled, she loved Aeryns ideas and they worked well together. No wonder they were partners in crime.

"That sounds amazing! It's like Apparation, but if you can't pass the test, you can just buy the ability! We'd make a lot of money selling that," Aeryn thought out loud.

"Exactly! And since it's technically not Apparation it wouldn't be affected by the spell on the castle right? Though we should put something in it so students don't just poof home or to Hogsmeade whenever they want.." Star said thoughtfully.

"I thought you of all people would want to stay in and get a jump start on all that first day of term homework" Star joked, "My dear friend I believe I've become a bad influence on you." She nudged her friend with a laugh.

Aeryn giggled. "Between you and the Weasleys, I'm definitely going to fall back on my homework this year," she said seriously, dropping her head on her arms. "Thanks for listening to my ideas. Oh, and do you think we should write them back?" she said from her fortress. "_Do_ you want to go?" she asked raising her head. "I mean, it's your note as much as it was mine. What do you think we should do?"

"I have the same feeling about your homework, if you can't get though all your homework what hope do I have?" She said dramatically. "And no problem, they were great ideas. I wouldn't have thought of any of that. We should go see what they have to offer, it's not like we'll get in trouble if we're out of bed. They might though." She smiled happily at the thought of them getting a detention like her.

Star reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of tye dye parchment that kept swirling around, no color stayed in one place. "Oh yeah, I made this over break. What do you think? Maybe kids will want it? I also made Mood Changing Parchment and Ink." She beamed at her friend, she was proud of some of the things she had come up with over the break. She took out plain black ink and started writing.

Aeryn stared amazed at the swirling parchment. "Star, that stuff is amazing! Who wouldn't want that! And Merlin's Beard, you made mood changing_ ink_?" she asked, amazed. "I'm so proud of you," she joked, fake wiping away tears from her eyes, she took the quill from Star..

"You really like them?" Star asked excitedly, "We can add them to the product list!" She nudged her friend with her elbow and grabbed the quill again, "You want a pack? No charge guaranteed" She smirked playfully before Aeryn took the quill one last time.

_**'We will meet you tonight.  
>But I swear if it's a trap or if you try to throw us off I'll hex your asses off.<br>Have a great day.**_

_**Love,**_  
><em><strong>Star and Aeryn<strong>__**  
><strong>__  
><em>_**P.S. George sod off**__  
><em>_**P.S.S. Star doesn't mean that George**__  
><em>_**P.S.S.S. Yes I do**__  
><em>_**P.S.S.S.S. Just ignore her.'**_

Star crumpled the parchment and threw it at George right in between the eyes.

Aeryn looked disapprovingly at Star as the note hit George between the eyes. _Sorry_, she mouthed to the boys. The girls watched as the twins read the note. George was rubbing a red spot on his head and Fred was mouthing the words to himself as he read. Aeryn giggled. The twins both looked up and smiled at the girls before going back to their food. Aeryn turned to Star. "Guess it's on," she stated.

Star turned to look at the boys and was happy to see the mark on Georges head. "I'm really concerned as to what they might do to us..." She mumbled turning her attention to her food. "I love food, yes I do. I love food, how about you? Food, food, food, food. I love fooooooooood!" She sang happily to Aeryn and giggled at herself.

Lunch passed with few disturbances from the twins which all ended with Star throwing something at them both with a smile. "Well, off to DADA. Then meet me in the kitchens to start on the candy." Star said very business-like, they walked together until they had to part ways.

Star found a seat and was thankful that there were no gingers in the class. As she waited for Professor Moody to show up she talked to other students about her products and made a few sales. "Thank you very much for your business." She smiled.

"Everyone! Sit. Down!" Moody barked at the class, _'Oh this is going to be fun.'_ Star thought, she took one look at him and for once she did not feel the need to play or cause mischief.

wWi

Aeryn headed up the stairs towards Transfiguration. She had never loved that class but she was excited for everything she heard they'd be learning about. Walking into the classroom, she looked around for a familiar face to sit with. She spotted Marcus Flint in the back row as always (_As if_, she thought) and a few other Slytherins she knew hated her because of her bloodline.

Sighing, Aeryn sat down in the 2nd row of the class next to a Gryffindor boy who didn't seem to notice she was there. Right as McGonagall began her introductions, one of the Weasley twins sprinted into the class and sat down at the table in the middle row next to Aeryn. Dropping his book on the table with a loud '_thunk_' the ginger boy grinned at McGonagall.

"Sorry I'm late Professor, I got lost in the corridors," he said cheerily.

"Mr. Weasley, you are a 6th year student at this school. The next time you run in to my class late I'll expect a better excuse than _that,_" she said sharply before turning back around to the blackboard.

Aeryn turned to the twin and whispered, "George? Or Fred?"

"Honestly woman, I'm hurt you have to continue to ask!" he joked. Aeryn just looked at him waiting for an answer.

"It's Fred," he said, smile dying down a little.

"Oh, hello," Aeryn said pleasantly before turning back around in her seat.

"Can't even tell me apart from my own brother," Fred grumbled next to her. Aeryn stifled a giggle

wWi

Aeryn left Transfiguration feeling revitalized. Fred had complained the entire lesson about how she couldn't tell him from George which Aeryn had thought was amusing. Truth was, she had finally started noticing slight differences in the two, but she felt like she had the upper hand when they thought she didn't know who they were. Grinning as she heard Fred still dramatically complaining behind her, Aeryn set off down the corridor in search of Star.

wWi

This had been the first class ever that Star hadn't been a distraction in, she was too afraid to be one. She wasn't afraid that she may get in trouble or get a detention, she could care less about those things, she was afraid that her new teacher may try to kill her. He looked like he might torture someone if they spoke out of turn, imagine what he'd do to her if she were caught in one of her shenanigans. She watched in awe and distress as he tortured a poor insect. He had been showing them the Unforgivable Curses and Star was disgusted at his actions and how her Slytherin classmates were either interested in what he was doing or weren't affected at all by it, like they've seen it numerous times before. _'They probably have seen this before...'_

Star basically ran out of the class when it was done, she was so disturbed and upset that she wasn't really watching there she was going and bumped into someone, making them both fall.

"Oh sorry..." She heard the person mumble, she just laid there staring at the ceiling. "Oh, Star are you okay?" She recognized Georges voice.

"I'm fine George just looking at the scenery, you know, taking in the view." She stated blankly, he suddenly found his way into her line of vision and his goofy Weasley smile blocked her view. She sighed and pushed him out of her way sitting herself up. She picked up her stuff and stood.

"Well it was lovely bumping into you and all." Star said emotionless with a faint smile before walking away.

wWi

Aeryn found Star as she turned around a corner, Fred still trailing after her. '_Where is he even going?'_She wondered. Just then, Star came around the next corner with a Weasley boy following her.

"Hey Star!" Aeryn called cheerfully before noticing the sullen look on her friends face.

"What did you do?" she rounded on George who threw his hands up in surrender.

"Honest, I found her this way! Actually, she kind of crashed into me like this and then just," he made some weird movement with his hands. "Floated away." Aeryn turned in worry to Star.

"Are you okay?" she asked leaning down slightly to try and see her eyes. "Was it the class? Did you get something worse than detention?" she asked, becoming more and more worried as Star didn't answer her.

Star continued to walk in a daze. She was unaware of the people around her; random students, teachers, even her best friend and the Weasleys. She never thought that she would ever see those curses used and even though she hated bugs she still thought that was a barbaric thing to do, torturing it and making it almost kill itself and then finally killing it.

She was oblivious to the fact that she was white as snow and that her bright green eyes were wide and pale, her usual care-free smile was nowhere to be found and she just kept walking. She went down the stairs and walked to the kitchens, not hearing the conversations happening around her when people saw her face or her friends concerned voices behind her.

Aeryn looked worriedly to the twins as Star walked past her in a daze. George was looking after Star, almost as worried as she was, and Fred was looking at Aeryn.

"Sorry guys, I have to go now. I'll see you later at the tower," she said as she turned to chase after Star. Running through the corridors during break was hard because of all the students. Aeryn found herself becoming more and more frustrated with her fellow students as the first years were slow to get out of the way.

wWi

Star reached the kitchens and stopped just inside the room and looked around, she blinked a few times. _'How did I get here?'_ She furrowed her brow and looked around.

She jumped as she heard a squeak, "Hello Miss Star!" Dobby said as he ran up to her, "Dobby wasn't expecting a visit today Miss!" She gave him a confused smile.

"I came to make some candy if it's okay with you guys." She said, _'Seriously, how the hell did I get here?'_.

"Of course Miss Star! If you need anything just let Dobby know!" He said happily and bounced away.

"_How_ did I get here!" She said exasperated.

wWi

"Move it!" Aeryn yelled at she ran down the corridor that led to the statue of the humpbacked witch. Aeryn checked the Common Room, Astronomy Tower, Trophy Room, and Library (_Well, it was worth a shot_) in her quest to find Star. As she was on her way to the Grounds, she came to a sudden stop.

"Oh, DUH!" she exclaimed, mentally scolding herself as she turned around to run back up the staircase. _'Honestly, what was I thinking checking the Library? Star only does one thing when shes upset. FOOD!'_

Bursting through the kitchen doors, Aeryn scanned the room for a quick second before - "Star!" she exclaimed finally seeing the brunettes head in the back of the kitchens. "Are you okay? I was so worried about you! What's wrong?" she asked quickly, holding Star by the shoulders and looking to see if she had any visible wounds. "Were you hurt? did Malfoy find out about the prank? Are you okay?"

Star stared up at her friend with a blank look, the only emotion was in her eyes. Sadness. "He tortured it and made it try and kill itself and then just killed it." She said eyes slightly wet, Star turned from her friends and, dragging her feet, walked over to a work table in the back of the kitchens. She had some taffy on the table and went back to pulling it, trying to get it the right texture. Her face sad and distant.

Dobby walked up behind Aeryn and very timidly said, "Uh, Miss Monroe? Does Miss know what's wrong with Miss Star? Miss Star has been like this since Miss got here, and Dobby is very worried about Miss Star. Dobby would do anything for Miss Star..." He looked down sadly at his twiddling hands. He looked back up and his tennis ball eyes were glistening a bit.

'_Oh man. This is bad. And this house elf wants me to do something about it? Crap.'_ Aeryn thought. Watching Star blankly pull toffee, Aeryn knew this wasn't something she could talk her out of. Star had never witnessed death of any kind. Aeryn was a bit more familiar with it, or at least okay with the idea as it was more openly exhibited in the Muggle World than it was in the Wizarding one. As much as Star enjoyed getting herself and other into trouble, she didn't really ever have to deal with anything this real. '_Okay Aeryn, think! What can we do...'_

Blinking rapidly, Aeryn quietly exclaimed, "Oh!" before looking down at the house elf.

"Okay Dobby. I have an idea, but I may need your help."

"Dobby would do anything to help Miss Star!" the elf squeaked.

"Okay, awesome. Listen, I don't think she will, but if she comes too enough to wonder where I am, just tell her I'll come back soon," she said, looking over at Star still pulling toffee.

"Of course Miss!" Dobby replied excitedly. "But what are you going to do if Dobby may ask?"

"I'm going to go find some friends of ours," Aeryn said as she rushed out of the kitchens. Looking around as she reentered the corridor, Aeryn wondered, '_Now if I were an obnoxious ginger twin, where would I be?' _Aeryn figured the Gryffindor Tower was as good a place as any to start. She'd wait outside the portrait if she had to, she just needed to get the twins to help her fix Star.

wWi

Star didn't notice anything really going on around her. She had never really been like this before, in this type of mood. She had never killed anything before and had never seen anything die. If there was a bug that needed to disappear she had her parents or Aeryn do it. She knew things died, of course she did. She just never wanted to see it happen.

Star added a mixture that she had made to the toffee and it turned a pink color as she mixed it some more. Once she was sure that it was the right texture and color she rolled it into a long rope and cut into bite sized pieces. She took two and popped one in her mouth and chewed.

_POP_

Star looked around as she swallowed her piece of toffee, she was right next to Aeryn. "It worked." She said emotionless.

Aeryn looked around, startled as she heard a loud popping noise behind her. Turning around, she found herself face to face with Star. '_I thought I had left her in the kitchens?'_ Aeryn thought, confused.

Aeryn narrowed her eyes at Star. Grabbing her arm, she started pulling her down the corridor to the Grand Staircase.

"Okay Star, this is getting ridiculous. Come on." Aeryn walked up the seven flights of stairs as Star just let herself be dragged along distantly. She stopped to catch her breath a little as she looked around the seventh floor corridor. She'd only been up this high in the castle before for Astronomy lessons and the Astronomy Tower was on the other side of the school. As she glanced around the hall, she saw a boy in Gryffindor robes walk down a hall to her left before taking a quick right.

"I guess following him is the best chance we've got," Aeryn muttered to herself. Still pulling Star behind her, she quickly followed the Gryffindor around the corner and down a few more corridors. As she rounded the last corner, Aeryn saw a large portrait closing behind the ends of his robes.

Letting go of Stars hand, Aeryn walked up to the portrait of the large woman in pink.

"Um...well, we aren't Gryffindors..." she started nervously. "But my friend here is having some problems and we really need to see our friends," she explained, looking at the portrait meekly.

"No password, no entry," the woman stated calmly.

"Please, if you could just open the door, I'll just call for them or something," Aeryn begged her. The woman looked at her for a few moments before suddenly swinging open. Aeryn looked up, startled at the sight of two very confused gingers.

"Aeryn?" they asked in unison.

"Oh thank goodness," Aeryn said, letting out a breath and calming down slightly as she looked at Fred and George. "Listen guys, I really need your help," she said, pointing over to Star who had sunk into a small ball against the wall.

"What's with her?" Fred asked Aeryn as George walked over to Star.

Fred looked down at Aeryn as George walked over to Star. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly. Startled, Aeryn looked up and gave him a small smile.

"I will be, I'm just really worried about Star. She's never been this upset before. I thought if maybe we thought of a really good prank to pull, it would cheer her up...but now i'm starting to think nothing is going to work," she said, her explanation getting quieter and quieter as she spoke.

wWi

"Hey Star, what's up?" George asked Star gently, crouching down beside her as she slowly looked up.

Star looked up at the ginger boy and studied his face, it was like she had never seen him before. "He tortured it...and k-killed it..." Georges face suddenly became blurry as her eyes filled with tears. She blinked them away. She was sad, but not sad enough to let the twins see her cry. Her tears wouldn't stop coming, she looked down and hid her face with her hair.

George watched as Stars eyes suddenly filled with tears._ Tortured and killed it?_ he thought frowning a little. Star suddenly began rifling through her pockets and pulled out some kind of candy. She unwrapped it with shaking hands and popped it into her mouth. Chewing hurriedly, she looked up at George one last time before she suddenly disappeared with a small _POP. _Shocked, George looked around, then down at the floor where Star had been sitting 2 seconds earlier.

wWi

Dobby gave a frightened squeak as Star appeared next to him with a loud noise. She slumped down to her knees and hugged the little elf, letting some of her tears escape. Dobby rubbed Stars back comfortingly, though this was the first time he had seen her cry. Aeryn had only seen her cry once and it was after she had been attacked by some of her House Mates after a prank she pulled on them. Star pulled away from the House Elf and whipped away her tears as she leaned against a counter. Dobby handed her a plate with all sorts of desserts on them and she ate them with silent tears.

wWi

Fred put his hand on Aeryns shoulder comfortingly. Looking up, Aeryn blushed and smiled a little. Fred was still looking down at her. Opening her mouth to say something else, Aeryn was interrupted by a loud _POP_. Turning, she dashed over to where George was now standing alone.

"What happened?" she asked him. George looked up confused.

"I really don't know. She took out this candy, ate it, then _poof!_was gone. She said something about someone being tortured and killed right before she... disappeared, though," he said as he stood up. Aeryn and George looked at each other, puzzled.

"Oh hey!" Aeryn heard from behind them. Turning around, Aeryn and George looked at Fred, who was looking at them brightly.

"What?" Aeryn asked.

"I think I got it!" he said confidently. "Remember in Defense Against the Dark Arts, what Moody did to that spider?" he asked, looking at George and Aeryn.

"He..." George trailed off, looking back at Aeryn.

"Tortured it and killed it," whispered Aeryn, realization dawning across her face. "Come on guys, we have to go find Star!"

"Where would she be though? The castles enormous and she could be anywhere," George said worriedly as they set off down the corridor towards the Grand Staircase.

"I think I can guess," Aeryn muttered, leading the twins back down to the kitchens.

wWi

"...and then he just killed it!" Star finished with a sob and mouth full of ice cream. All of the House Elves were crowded around her, listening to her story and trying to comfort her.

Dobby kept bringing Star different dessert items and letting her hug him until she ran out of whatever she was eating. After she finished her story all of the House Elves gave their condolences with tears in their eyes, they were all distressed by the story of the spider and didn't like seeing Star upset. She was very close to all the House Elves in the castle, though her and Dobby where the closest.

Star grabbed Dobby in one arm and another House Elf named Winky in the other, she let out another loud sob with fresh tears.

"I'm so sorry Miss Star!" Dobby said hugging her back.

"Is there anything we can do to make you feel better Miss Star?" Winky squeaked, tightening her grip around Star.

"N-n-noooo, th-thank you W-winky." Star slowly let out, she whipped some of her tears away, accidentally choking Dobby. "I'm so sorry Dobby!" Star yelled, crying more.

wWi

* * *

><p><em>That's the end of Chapter 5:"Hey Red". Review, and remember: I love you. =]<em>


	6. THAT'S RUBBISH!

_I'm SO sorry! Please don't hate me! Here! Just take the story but please don't hurt me!_

* * *

><p>Aeryn, Fred, and George entered the kitchen to find Star sobbing and surrounded by House Elves. Motioning for the twins to stay by the door, Aeryn walked quietly over to Star. She was holding a House Elf in each arm, strangling one as she cried loudly.<p>

"Hey Star?" Aeryn called gently as she slowly waded through House Elves. Star looked up a little and loosened her grip on the choking House Elf.

"Star, whats wrong? You can tell me sweetie. We want to help you," she said motioning over to George and Fred who were still anxiously standing by the doors. Star continued just looking at her. Her eyes and nose were red from wiping them and she looked like she did when Aeryn had first met her back in first year. She had been upset about getting Slytherin, just like Aeryn and they had comforted each other. It had the overall effect of Aeryn wanting to hug her.

Once she got close enough, she took Stars arms and gently loosened them so the House Elves fell free. Gathering her friend into her arms, Aeryn hugged her, and motioned to Fred and George that they could come over. They hurried over, and walked up next to Star who was crying silently into Aeryns robes. Fred stood awkwardly next to them, not quite knowing what to do. He seemed to be swaying between his brother and Aeryn and Star. George was patting Star on the back, equally confused as his brother. They both looked to Aeryn questioningly as Stars sobs quieted down and became small hiccups.

"Star? Do you want to talk about it?" George asked her softly as she raised her head from Aeryns shoulder. "Please don't run, we want to help you," he pleaded.

Star wiped her tears away and turned to look at Aeryns face, "I was i-i-in Defense A-against the D-d-dark Arts and I was too s-s-scared to play a-any pranks. I w-w-watched him t-torture a-a-and k-kill the poor sp-spider!" A few fresh tears escaped but she quickly wiped them away.

"Y-you know that I d-don't like spiders, A-aeryn. B-b-but why did he h-have to show us that!" She flew back into her best friends arms. _'I hate crying! But he killed a poor defenseless creature!'_ Star pulled away from Aeryn and looked around; House Elves were surrounding their group, staring up at the girls with even wider eyes, the twins looked nervous and slightly awkward and Aeryn was looking down at her slightly worried.

"I-i-i'm sorry..." Star looked down at her feet and twiddled her thumbs. "You didn't have to come all the way down here..." The twins waded closer to the girls, trying not to bump any House Elves. There was a twin on each side of the girls, they wrapped their arms around the two girls, pushing them together.  
>"It's okay!" They chimed together, with they're signature Weasley laugh.<br>"You're...crushing us.." Aeryn gasped, arms pressed to her sides and Stars face pushed into her shoulder.  
><em>'This is very uncomfortable.'<em> Star thought, she was having a hard time breathing from this position.

"Okay, thank you boys!" Aeryn said, breaking herself and Star free of the twins anaconda hug. She looked back down at Star, who seemed slightly cheered up, but still had her eyes slightly downcast. "Star sweetie, he really shouldn't have done that. It was wrong and a lot of people were upset about it. I heard about one of the fourth year classes, there was a boy in there named Neville and he was just as distraught by it, if not more. It's okay to be sad about it, but do you think those spiders were happy living in a jar? I'm sure they all went to spider heaven and are very happy now," she said, trying to cheer up Star who was looking at her like a puppy she had just adopted. Fred and George too, were looking at her funnily.

"Spider Heaven?" they asked her, raising their eyebrows and sniggering. Star looked at her as well. "Seriously, even I could have done better than that," she joked, rolling her eyes. "Are you feeling any better?" she asked hopefully, too excited that Star was joking to care that they were all making fun of her.

Star gave Aeryn a thumbs up with a cheeky smile. "All thanks to you!" She tackled her best friend to the floor hugging her. She giggled as Aeryn tried in vain to release herself from Stars tight grip. The twins looked at the two wrestling girls on the ground with confused faces.

"Aeryn? Do you want any help?" Fred asked from one side of the girls.

"I think we should let them continue Fred. It is rather entertaining." George said with a smirk, holding his brother back.

"Star! Get off!"

"No!"

"Come on! I'm getting all dirty!"

"I don't care!"

"Star!"

"...Aeryn?"

"Star!"

"Aeryn!"

"Fred!"

"George!" The twins joined in with a laugh. The girls looked up at Fred and George, distracted by their out-bursts. Aeryn took this opportunity to escape from Star, hiding amongst the House Elves.

Aeryn scurried away from the lunatic that was her best friend. Throwing herself down at the feet of some of the House Elves, she made a _'shh'_ motion with her finger, effectively startling the kitchen staff into not helping Star find her. Star had gotten up and was looking for her. As she got closer, Aeryn got more and more frantic. She did not want her father to have to buy her _another_ set of new robes.

"Thanks guys. You made me lose Aeryn." Star gave them a little glare. "It's not our fault that you have a loose grip." George teased.  
>"Oh sod off George." Star said while searching the many large orbs of the House Elves<p>

"Star, we already missed the last lesson of the day, do you want us to miss dinner too?" Aeryn called frantically as Star got closer to her hiding spot. At this, she perked up.

"Dinner? Welll...I haven't eaten _too_ much today," she said putting a finger to her lips as she thought. "Alright, I'll let you go...for now," she called slyly.

Aeryn cautiously rose up from the section of House Elves she'd been hiding behind. Star was holding her hands up in a surrender position, but she was also grinning maliciously, so Aeryn positioned herself so that the twins were between herself and Star. Pushing them forward, Aeryn muttered, "Move it," as she clung to Fred's vest and kept her full attention on Star as she led the group to the Great Hall.

_'I'll get her later.'_ Star thought as she led the group to get some food before tonight's events. She a had a sneaky smile on her face, she always thought it was quite funny when Aeryn was like this. Star rubbed her belly as she felt it rumble. _'I'm so hungry!'_ "I'm hungry!" She whined to the group.

"You're always hungry Star." Aeryn said from her position latched to Freds vest, she seemed to still be scared. Star looked to Aeryn with her malicious grin, she watched her friend grow smaller in fear at the look. She turned back to leading the group with an evil chuckle.

George jogged up to Star and draped an arm around her shoulder, "That's one evil look you've got there," He smiled down at her, "you know, for someone so small." He let out a loud laugh.

Star glared up at him, _'Why were they always so obnoxious?'_ She turned away from the boy and suddenly got an idea. "Hey, _Georgie_? Did I scare you earlier?" Star asked innocently.

"Uh..well yeah.." He said confused, _'Georgie?'_. Star snaked her arm around Georges waist, slowly leading him away from Fred and Aeryn.

"I'm so sorry that I scared you!" She looked up at him and gave him an innocent smile.

"What are you do you think they're doing?" Fred asked Aeryn, pointing at the other two as the girl pulled his brother away.

Aeryn narrowed her eyes as Star led George away from them. "I don't know, but if I were George, I wouldn't trust her for a second," she replied still watching Star cautiously. _Divide and conquer_, Aeryn thought vaguely as she unconsciously pulled herself closer to Fred's vest. Fred looked down at her, amused.

"You know she's gone now, right?" he asked her, laughing. Aeryn looked up and blushed heavily at seeing how close his face was now. Letting go of his vest and shooting herself back about a foot, she looked down nervously.

"Yeah I know!"

Laughing, Fred kept walking towards the Great Hall. Not knowing where Star and George had gone, Aeryn followed him, keeping about a foot between them the whole time. He suddenly stopped, causing Aeryn to bump into him. "Do you think we should wait for them?" he asked her with a smirk.

"They can't have gone too far," she said choosing to ignore both him and her newly formed blush as it snuck up her face. Looking around the corridor for a second, she answered, "I think we can just head down there. Star probably wouldn't wait for me if I went off somewhere. And she _was_ complaining about how hungry she was..." she thought out loud.

"To the Great Hall it is!" Fred announced loudly, grabbing Aeryns hand and pulling her down the corridor with him.

wWi

Star giggled slightly as she pulled George down random halls, she loved messing with peoples minds. She knew that George was confused by the way Star was suddenly treating him, it was _very_ odd. _'Now what should I do to him first?'_She thought with a smirk. Star turned her head to the boy while still pulling him along, she gave him a cute flirty look with a giggle.

"Uh Star? Are you feeling okay?" George asked nervously, was this some kind of mean joke? Star stopped suddenly in front of a door and spun around quickly making George bump into her slightly. She grabbed him by the waist to steady them both, giving him a sweet smile. She felt his muscles tense up beneath her hands, _'Perfect._She thought with an internal evil grin.

Star grabbed the boys hands and led him into the room beyond the door, "I wonder what's in here?" They walked into a abandoned classroom and Stars smile grew larger. She let go of the boys hands and shut the door, leaning against it. _'Now to put on my non-existent sex appeal!'_She pushed herself off the door and sauntered over to the confused ginger, "You know George," She began circling him trailing a finger along his torso. "We only met last night but I've noticed this...attraction between us." Star stopped in front of him, leaning dangerously close to his face. "I know you've felt it too." George's heart sped up with the closeness of the girl, he could feel her breath on his neck.

Star skipped merrily into the Great Hall and found Aeryn sitting at the closest end of the Slytherin table all by herself. Star hopped into the seat next to her friend with a cheerful smile. "Hello! The feast looks wonderful!" She said looking down at the table.

wWi

Aeryn giggled as Fred sang an obnoxious song about dinner on their way to the Great Hall. Blushing, she realized she was still holding his hand, but she didn't mind so she didn't let go. He dropped her hand as they entered the Great Hall.

"Milady," he said, bowing as he left for the Gryffindor table. Laughing, Aeryn headed over the the Slytherin table and waited for Star to reappear. About 4 minutes later, Star waltzed into the Great Hall. Aeryn raised an eyebrow, watching her as she sat down next to her. "And what exactly did you do to poor George on your little leave of absence?" she asked as Star grinned widely. Just as Star began to open her mouth, Dumbledore raised his hands for silence. Confused, Aeryn turned to look at the Headmaster.

"What's going on? He usually doesn't speak unless it's the beginning or end of the year feast," Aeryn whispered to Star.

The Great Hall became quiet, and the Headmaster started to speak. "As I'm sure most of you have heard, this year, Hogwarts will be playing host to an ancient wizarding tradition. The TriWizard Tournament!"

"YOU'RE JOKING!" Aeryn heard Fred call out loudly. Dumbledore chuckled before continuing.

"The TriWizard Tournament is a friendly competition for the three Wizarding schools to pit the brightest witches and wizards against each other. It is not, however, only a competition. This is a chance for all of you to further your magical relationships with students like yourselves, but of different nationalities!" He stopped and beamed at all of them for a second before continuing on.

"There is a thousand Galleon prize awarded to the winner along with the bragging rights of the century! The opposing schools will be arriving in mid October, and I expect you to treat them with the same disdain and/or friendliness you treat your Hogwarts classmates with." _Oh no_, Aeryn thought, as she looked over to see Stars eyes sparkling. _She's going to want to enter._"I would like to add, that there will be an age restriction on the tournament, due to high death tolls of the previous competitions. No one under the age of seventeen will be allowed to enter their name for consideration," he concluded, gazing amusedly as his students gaped. "That is all," he finished as the hall erupted with loud voices.

"THAT'S RUBBISH!" Aeryn heard the Weasley twins announce loudly as Star looked around angrily. "I'm going to be 17 soon enough, why can't I enter!" she pouted angrily. Aeryn sighed, slightly relieved. She didn't want Fred getting hurt. _What am I thinking?_ she thought blinking rapidly. _I don't want any of them getting hurt!_

"That's weird," she muttered.

"Tell me about it!" Star agreed angrily still pouting. "I really wanted to join in on this! Can you imagine what I could do with a thousand Galleons?"

"What?" Aeryn asked, still distracted by her strange thought. "Oh, I mean, yeah, it sucks," she answered, blushing.

Star caught the twins looking over at the girls and smiled; Fred was staring at Aeryn with a glazed look and George was pretending to not look at Star. She gave him a wink and a strained cute smile, causing his face to burn bright red and for him to turn away quickly. Star gave awkward giggle as she thought about what was causing the fearless ginger to avoid the girls eyes.

wWi

10 minutes ago

"I know you've felt it too." George's heart sped up with the closeness of the girl, he could feel her breath on his neck. Star pushed herself up against the boy and stood on her tip-toes. She put one of her hands on his neck and the other through his shaggy ginger hair. It was obvious that Star was having an effect on the twin; she could feel his heart beating rapidly and his breath hitched slightly in his throat every few seconds. Star smiled brightly, causing her bright green eyes to sparkle.

_'Oh the look on his face is priceless!'_Using her right hand, she pushed George's head down closer to her and she kissed him lightly. Star felt George freeze and wonder what was going on in his head.

_'Merlin's bread! What is she doing! What am I doing? Why do I like this! She's a demon in a tiny...prefect..curvy bo- stop it George! She's a demon! But she kissed me...'_ He suddenly pushed every thought out of his mind as kissed her back, he didn't care right now.  
>Stars eyes shot open, this was not going according to plan. She wanted him to become awkward around her so he would avoid her and Aeryn. She wasn't exactly sure why she wanted him to go, she just knew that he made her heart hurt and stomach flip. <em>'I need to think of something quickly, he needs to not like me and I'm pretty sure that all I did was pour Exploding Snaps into the potion, creating something completely new. Think Star! This is kinda nice though...No! Think!'<em>

Star suddenly got an idea, she pulled away from the boy and scrunched up her nose. "Hmm, I guess I was wrong. Doesn't seem to be anything between us after all." She gave a small shrug and looked up at the boys shocked, pink face. She felt a ping of guilt but managed to push it aside and patted the boy on the shoulder. "It's okay Georgie." Smiling she turned away from the boy and quickly walked out of the classroom. Her smile fell as soon as she closed to door behind her and whipped a single tear off of her cheek.

wWi

Star sighed heavily and played with her food absentmindedly, why did she feel so down? Why had she cried a bit when she left the room. Why didn't she really care about the TriWizard Tournament? Star had never felt this way before. _'Maybe I'm still sad about the spider and I'm putting it all on George. Yeah! That's it!'_ She gave herself an internal nod of agreement and turned to look at her friend who was eating the way Star usually did.

Aeryn looked over at Star who was pushing her food around her plate absently. _What's wrong with her now?_ She wondered as she continued eating. _Ugh, how does she eat so much?_

Star nudged Aeryn slightly, "What's going on in there?" She poked Aeryns temple lightly. "You don't seem as disappointed as the rest of us." She gave a light laugh and motioned to the hall of annoyed 11-16 year olds.

"What? Oh I don't really care about entering that. I'm more interested in the other schools that will be here. Did you hear the rumors that there will be a ball? _That_ I'll be interested in," Aeryn said dreamily. "Besides," she said, shaking herself out of her daydream of fancy dresses and Fred in dress robes. (_Stop it brain!_) "It's just another way for you to get yourself and others hurt. I for one, am glad you can't enter," she said looking over at Star who was winking at George. Rolling her eyes, Aeryn turned back to her plate and began eating again.

"So do you think you'll be going to this Ball thing with anyone?" Star had a slight smirk and her eyes flicked to Fred quickly and then back to her friend. Star was sure that someone was going to ask Aeryn; she was incredibly smart and beautiful, she was nice to everyone and people generally liked her when she wasn't with Star.

Star felt bad sometimes for bringing her friends social status down, and sometimes offered to let Aeryn leave so she could make other friends who wouldn't get her in trouble all the time. But Aeryn just told Star to shut up and that she wasn't going anywhere.

Star was pretty certain that no one at the school would want to go with her, she was too much trouble and in her mind not pretty enough for someone to look over her crazy antics. She was sure that she would most likely help Aeryn get ready for the ball and then just create some new products and then hear all about Aeryns amazing night.

"Oh I don't know," Aeryn answered thoughtfully, oblivious to Stars suggestive tone. "I don't know anyone who'd ask me, and anyways, we'd have to get you a date too." She shrugged and looked over at Star. "At least, if you were interested of course. I bet you'd clean up nice," she joked, winking at Star.

Star gave Aeryn a small laugh, "I don't think anyone would want to go with me." She gave a half smile, "I'm not smart and pretty like you, and not to mention that I barley have a conscience. Boys don't like me...But I'll help you get ready! I know you'll get asked in no time!" Star nudged her friend slightly and started shoveling food into her mouth. She pushed every thought about George and what had happened in the classroom a few floors up out of her mind and focused on her best friend.

Aeryn rolled her eyes. "Please Star. You're gorgeous and fun. Anyone who doesn't like you is just a git like Malfoy," she said matter-of-factly. "Besides, not only is it a long time until the Ball, but there's also other schools coming. Maybe we could get you a date with one of them if no one else asks you?" Aeryn continued, tapping her chin as she thought out loud. "But like I said, we definitely have a long time to find you a date," Aeryn said confidently, smiling at Star.

Star scoffed internally but chose not to say anything, she would let Aeryn have her fun trying to find Star a date. She wasn't really interested in any boys at Hogwarts, she was too busy dragging her friend around the castle so they can break the rules. Boys talked to Star often, asking her how she made her and Aeryns products, but Star was convinced that they were trying to steal their products. So when a boy would put his arm around her shoulder, or wink at her, or asked if they could "Maybe hang out sometime" so she could tell them about her work. She usually would pull their arm off and walk away, no one was going to steal their products.

"So what did you think of the Transportation Toffee? I surprised that I got it right on the first time." Star said excitedly, "We could put the word out and add it to our inventory. Along with the ink and parchment that I made. Aaaaaaaand we can start working on candy you were talking about earlier. I was thinking of making it into a fudge and calling it Focus Fudge." She said in one big breath. "What do you think?"

Aeryn giggled as Star rattled off her ideas for the Starlight-Monroe products. "The toffee was definitely a success. What was even more impressive, was the fact that you unknowingly proved it could go through multiple levels of the school without a hitch. I think we should try and test it out on the Grounds first too though, just to see if there's a distance limit or any problems with it," Aeryn said, her mind whirring as her scientific instincts kicked in.

"I think Focus Fudge is a great name for it! I already have some basic formulas sketched out that I think we should try. I've been looking up the different ways Veritaserum can be used, and if we use a small amount mixed with some other elements, there will definitely be some interesting effects," she finished excitedly.

"Maybe we could release information that we'll be having a new product when we release your color changing parchment and ink, to get some buzz going?" Aeryn smiled as Star talked about her idea.

"We can tell some of the Gryffindors, that Seamus has a big mouth. He would be a good person to help spread the word." Star said pointing at the boy who was laughing with his mouth full of mashed potatoes. "We can start working on it tomorrow during our breaks. Unless Snape finally gives me my detention." She made a disgusted noise at the thought of spending time with the greasy potions master. He was just as miserable of company without an audience.

"Were we supposed to be doing something tonight?" Aeryn asked Star suddenly.

"Don't we have to meet up with Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb in the Astronomy Tower? What time did they say?" Star motioned towards the Weasley twins with her head, one was talking excitedly to the table about which schools might show up while the other just picked at his food.

wWi

* * *

><p><em>There's chapter 6! I'm sorry about the wait, both of us have been a little busy as of late. You know, with school and work and all that jazz. Please review if you can and we'll try to get the next chapter up shortly. =] Thank you all for being such good readers and for bein so patient. It means a lot.<em>


	7. Shut Up and Watch the Fireworks

**Okay, BEFORE you eat me alive...Hi! This is Aeryn. :)**

**Thanks so much for reading our story and we are SO sorry about the slow updates.**

**Mine and Stars lives have been kinda hectic as of late, and we're trying **

**to get posts done as fast as we can, considering we live in two different time zones. ;)**

**Thanks for being patient, and without further ado, we present to you the Seventh Chapter! **

* * *

><p><span>Recap:<span>

_"Were we supposed to be doing something tonight?" Aeryn asked Star suddenly._

_"Don't we have to meet up with Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb in the Astronomy Tower? What time did they say?" Star motioned towards the Weasley twins with her head; one was talking excitedly to the table about which schools might show up while the other just picked at his food._

* * *

><p>Aeryn nodded her head absently while looking up at the Gryffindor table before glancing back over at Star.<p>

"Should we head up there now? Dinner's almost over. At least," she grimaced, watching Star shovel food into her mouth. "For most of us it is."

Star looked up to the Gryffindor table once again and was shocked to find that the fiery hair that had been there a minute ago had disappeared. She looked around the room and the two boys were nowhere to be found,

"I suppose we should leave, the twins have..." Star sighed looking sadly at her food, "I wanted to eat you so badly." She paused, "I'm dumb! I'm just gonna bring the plate!" Laughing at her own stupidity, she piled even more food on her plate before standing up. "Well come on, I don't want to spend my whole night with these boys." She pulled Aeryn up with her free hand and led them out of the Great Hall.

Students were walking slowly to their dorms, legs heavy with sleep and from eating so much. They all seemed to be talking about Dumbledore's speech, wondering which schools were coming and who would be picked from Hogwarts. Star ignored the others and ate happily as they made their way up to the tallest tower.

Aeryn stopped them in front of the door, "_Try_ to be nice." She pointed a stern finger at the girl whose mouth was filled to the brim. Star rolled her eyes and nodded, _'Be nice! Why should I be nice?'_ she thought as Aeryn opened the door slowly.

Aeryn glanced around to Star again quickly giving her one last warning look. Stepping out of the stairwell, Aeryn walked over the edge of the Astronomy Tower where Fred and George were leaning against the rail, identical smirks on their faces as they watched the girls approach.

"Well?" Aeryn greeted with arms crossed, in lieu of Star who still had her mouth full.

"_'Well?'_" Fred retorted, placing a hand to his chest and faking offense. "George, did she just greet us with 'Well?'?"

"Why yes Fred, I do believe she did!" the other twin replied. He clicked his tongue at her while Star rolled her eyes. "That is not very nice Miss Monroe. Nor was _that_, Miss VonTussle," he said, casting an admonishing look at her.

Rubbing her temples, Aeryn looked up at the twins who were grinning like madmen. "Are you quite finished?" she asked crossly. Looking at each other, the twins nodded slightly before turning back to the girls and in unison replied, "Yep!"

"Great. So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Aeryn said, still rubbing her temples.  
>"Before we get to that, what did you ladies think of the dinner feast announcement?" George asked, cheerfully avoiding Aeryns question. Groaning, Aeryn looked over at Star and indicated she could take over now that her mouth wasn't full of food. <em>I wonder if I could be prescribed medication for migraines?<em> Aeryn wondered, absently rubbing her head.

Star sauntered up to the boys and put on the most Slytherin face she could muster. "Why do you care Weasley? I know _this_ isn't the reason you made us come all the way up here." She sneered, "Now tell us what you want."

"Well acting this way towards your hosts will get you nowhere missy," Fred said with a parental tone. Star gave the boy a snarl."Well aren't we in a bad mood," he muttered.

"You know, this would all go by a lot faster if you just answered our question, then you can go back to the cave that you came out of," George remarked, referring to the Dungeons. Although his face held a slight smirk, his tone had a hint of legitimate anger in it. Star blinked a few times before responding.

"What do _you_ think of the announcement?" Star shot back at them.

"Well, George here and I want to be in that tournament. So we're going to think of something to make us age," Fred stated with a proud smirk.

"How about an _Aging Potion,_" she said the last two words slowly to get her point across.

"That sounds like a splendid idea!" Fred stated with a smile, oblivious to the girls venom.

Star rolled her eyes once again, "You boys aren't going to get your names in, not with your magic. I, on the other hand, _will_ be getting in and you boys will just have to sit and watch from the sidelines. Wishing you were in my shoes." She had completed a circle around them and stopped in front of them once again.

"Wanna bet on it? To see who can get their names in first, or at all. Loser has to do the others Potions homework until break," George said far too eagerly.

_'It's like they knew this was going to happen.'_ "Fine, first one." Star extended her hand and both boys shook it simultaneously.

"You're going to wish you hadn't made this bet." She smirked. "Now seriously, why the hell did you ask us to come up here?" Star sighed.

"Well..." George began.

"Well, we _were_ thinking of offering you the chance of a lifetime," Fred said, pushing away from the railing lightly. "Of course, now that you've been acting ever-so rude, we might just have to take our offer elsewhere," he said stroking his chin in fake contemplation. Aeryn rolled her eyes at the act, before turning to whisper something to Star.

"What kind of offer?" Star asked, turning to narrow her eyes at the twins.

George grinned at her before answering. "A kind of...collaboration," he replied coyly.

Aeryn felt herself growing more and more suspicious of the twins. Taking a half-step forward she asked, "What _kind_ of 'collaboration'?" Aeryn didn't like the smirks the twins had plastered to their faces. Looking over to Star quickly, she saw Star staring at the boys in a strange mixture of curiosity, suspicion, and animosity. Overall, it was a rather frightening glare.

"How would you ladies feel about a temporary alliance between Starlight-Monroe Products and the newest line of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" the twins asked in unison, grinning at Aeryns confused look.

Star blinked a few time in shock, _'Why would they want to join with us? Both of our companies are doing fine on their own and neither are taking business away from the other...They must want a product of ours...'_ Star smiled at the boys and received a dirty look from George.

"Excuse me boys, we need to have a quick company meeting." She grabbed Aeryn and pulled her out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She quickly put a locking and silencing charm on it so the boys wouldn't try to but in.

"I don't trust them." Star stated flatly, "They want one of our products, I know it." Aeryn looked back at her with a look that made it obvious that she was thinking about something hard.  
>"I have the same feeling, but what do you think they want?" Aeryn said, eyebrows furrowed in contemplation.<p>

"Any of our stu-" Stars eyes got wide with realization. "They want our fireworks..."

Aeryn felt her jaw fall and mirror Star's shocked expression. _The fireworks? They want to use us for our fireworks?_ Aeryn was suddenly sad and enraged all at once. "They think they can just _use _us for our fireworks?" she practically hissed, trying to glare through the door. "I don't think I've ever been so angry before in my life! They're supposed to be our friends, and they think they can just _use_ us to get ahead in their stupid little...play business?" she seethed. She looked over at Star who appeared to still be in a slightly shocked state. "Well?" Aeryn demanded. "What are we going to _do_ about this?"  
>Aeryn sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to calm herself down. Sitting down on the stairs dejectedly, Aeryn watched as Stars' evil genius mind started working.<p>

Star paced back and forth, trying to come up with a plan to mess up the boys. _'If they're going to try to steal our fireworks we're going to have to hurt their products,'_ she thought as she passed the door again. The twins could be heard from the other side pounding on the wood. Star stopped suddenly, finally coming up with an idea. With a sly smile she went and sat next Aeryn, who was still fuming.  
>"I have an idea my dear friend." She leaned against the stone step behind her. "We'll tell them yes, that we <em>will<em> form an alliance with them. Then we'll ruin all of _their _products." It was simple, but all of the best plans were. "We'll sabotage them from the inside, while keeping all of our secrets safe. We won't bring any of our products or diagrams with us, unless to the kitchen and unless we _know_ that they won't be there. We'll owl our customers their orders." She turned to Aeryn, "We have to keep our products away from those boys."

Aeryn looked over at Stars determined face from her seat on the staircase. Mind whizzing, she tried to take in all Star was proposing. Her stomach felt weird.

"I guess that's a pretty good plan. As far as revenge goes, at least," she said slowly. "I just can't believe they'd use us for the fireworks," she stated flatly to Star, smiling sadly. "I guess so." Star said as she looked into her friends sad eyes and gave her a soft smile. Star and Aeryn had both had more than their fair share of boys who had all tried to act as if they liked the girls for discounts or inside information about their products. Star wished that they didn't have to go through something like this again, especially Aeryn. Aeryn wasn't as used to it as Star was. Looking back at Star again, Aeryn tried to steel her resolve enough to be able to face the two twins again.

Star lifted herself up and extended her hand to her friend. She pulled her up and gave Aeryn a hug.

"We'll get them," Star said as she pulled away and smiled. Wrapping an arm around Aeryns waist (It was the highest place she could reach) and walking up to the door, Star undid her charms and swung the door open. The girls heard a loud thud and found both twins lying on the floor clutching their faces. _'Oh yay.'_ Star gave Aeryn a little smile.

"You okay boys?" Star asked, poking one of them with her foot. All she got in return was a dirty look and a moan, _'That means this must be George.'_

"Well, whether you are or not, we just wanted to let you know that we agree to your little alliance." She gave them a single nod and pulled Aeryn over to the opposite side of the tower, facing away from the boys. Star pulled some of the fireworks from earlier out of her bag. "How about we light these off?" she asked, smiling brightly at Aeryn. "Hey, are you even listening to me?" Star asked with a slight frown as she gazed up at Aeryn. "I was asking if you wanted to light these off!" She continued shoving two of the newest fireworks into Aeryns face with a strained smile.

After a few seconds Aeryn looked up at Stars concerned face. Blinking as her sluggish brain tried to comprehend what was being asked of her, Aeryn nodded slightly and gave Star a small smile before taking one of the fireworks being held out to her. Turning the firework over in her hands, Aeryn glanced over the design, letting her mind take over from her heart for awhile. Setting the firework upright on the edge of the floor of the Astronomy Tower, Aeryn pulled out her wand and muttered, "Incendio."  
>The firework lit and within seconds had erupted from the Astronomy Tower, leaving a fiery trial of sparks behind it. Aeryn watched as the firework exploded into bursts of red and gold, her heart aching as she looked over at the twins the colors reminded her of most.<p>

Star lowered herself to the floor of the Astronomy Tower and let her legs dangle over the edge as she watched hers and Aeryns creations meld together. She sighed deeply and leaned against the pillar to her left. _'I hate boys,'_ she thought sadly. The red and gold lights flashed across the sky, reflecting onto her face.

"What's wrong with you girls?" Star heard a deep voice from behind ask. She didn't bother turning to look. It was Fred, she could tell. She could also tell that her wasn't actually talking to her at all, just to Aeryn. So why bother responding? Aeryn ignored the twins probing questions and looks. She felt saddened thinking that they weren't who she'd originally thought, but at the same time, she didn't want _them_ knowing that. It would make her feel like they'd won, and that simply wouldn't do. No. She would be strong, just like Star.

"Heeeello? Do you girls always ignore your generous hosts?" This time it was George. Star turned and saw him kneeling next to her, his twin standing next to Aeryn. She looked into George's eyes and hoped that the pain she was feeling wasn't reflecting on her face. George's face became a light pink color under the girls gaze. Star tore her eyes away from his and stared out to the colorful night sky.  
>"Shut up and watch the fireworks Weasley."<p>

Holding her head up high as the last of fireworks colors fell prey to gravity, Aeryn glanced around her. Star was sitting exactly like Aeryn, with her legs dangling over the edge of the Astronomy Tower. The twins were taking turns looking confusedly at the sky, each other, the girls, and then back to each other. Aeryn felt like she could practically feel the silent communication between the two. Standing up so suddenly that it startled Fred, Aeryn walked over to Star and held her hand out to help her up. "Come on," she said gently, her motherly instincts kicking in. "We're going to be in even more trouble if we're caught out past curfew." As Star took her hand, Aeryn helped her stand up and turned around to head back to the Astronomy Tower stairs, dropping Stars hand in the process.

_This is my fault_, she thought as she began descending the stairs without a glance back. She didn't know if Star was right behind her or still in the Tower, but Aeryn knew that she would follow eventually. Being slightly older than Star, Aeryn felt responsible for almost everything that happened to her, except possibly her detentions caused by her more obscene pranks. Stopping at the bottom of the staircase to wait for her friend and roommate, Aeryn promised herself that she wouldn't get twisted up in any of this _boy_ nonsense again. And after all...she had a business to run didn't she?

wWi

Star stood next to the boys as Aeryn walked out of the room. She gave them a curt nod and started to follow her friend, but before she got 3 feet a hand grabbed her arm. Star turned to find out what had stopped her and followed the hand up the arm and to the freckly face of George, seeing flashes of pain and anger in his eyes. _'Oh no, he's gonna do something bad to me,'_ she thought, her eyes growing wide as she yanked her arm away.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Fred asked looking between her and his brother.

"Nothing. I was just going to ask what was going on with her and Aeryn." George replied coldly, avoiding Stars eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with us, we're just contemplating this new business venture." Star said as professionally as possible before practically running out of the Astronomy Tower.

Slowing down her pace, as to not tip off Aeryn that anything weird happened, Star jumped over the last few steps and landed next to her fellow Slytherin with a small **thump**. Star smiled up to the redhead and put an arm around the girls' waist. "Let's go to bed." She rested her head against Aeryns arm and led them down the hall. _'We can do this, I know it.'_

* * *

><p><strong>There you guys go! We hope you liked it! :D<strong>

**Remember, reviews are much appreciated and as always, we love you! **


	8. School Schmool

_Hello there! I know it's been a little while, but it seems that the story and our writing on the role-playing website have caught up to each other. Aeryn and I probably should have planned this a bit better, haha. Anyways, thank you to those of you who reviewed and we love you all for reading and sticking with us. Thank you so much, you wonderful readers. Now here's Chapter 8: School Schmool. **wWi**_

* * *

><p>One Month Later<p>

Aeryn half fell out of her bed, shivering as the cool of the dorm room hit her full force. Grabbing a clean pair of jeans and a dark green sweater, Aeryn checked Stars bed to see if she was awake yet (she wasn't), before heading to the Slytherins bathrooms to get ready for the day. After turning on the shower and giving it a few moments to warm up, she let her night clothes drop around her and stepped into its hot spray. Letting the water run through her growing hair, Aeryn thought through her agenda for the day.

It was a Saturday in Mid-November, the day of the first task of the TriWizard Tournament, so there weren't any classes to worry about. She would have to make sure Star was awake and dressed sometime before 11 a.m., which was when they were planning to go down to the enclosure in the Forbidden Forest where the TriWizard champions would face their first challenge.

The school had been abuzz with talk of the challenges ever since the opposing schools had arrived and the champions were chosen. Aeryn felt especially bad for the Fourth champion who wasn't supposed to even have been chosen. The Fourth Year Gryffindor boy, Harry Potter, who always seemed to have misfortune follow him, had been picked at the end of the ceremony when the Goblet of Fire had spewed his name on a piece of plain parchment after the other 3 champions had already been named. This was not only unprecedented, but the Potter boy wasn't even of age.

Aeryn knew a great deal about how impossible it was to fake getting one's name into the Goblet as she and Star had spent every waking moment trying to help Fred and George get their own names into it. The attempts had ended when the boys came back from their break one day with beards to put Dumbledores own to shame.

Smiling briefly as their faces popped into her mind, Aeryn stepped out of the warm water and threw a towel around herself before beginning her routines of drying her hair and generally making herself look acceptable.

wWi

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

**"Star? I'd like to show you something, come with me." Star heard a deep voice say. She looked around her and saw that she was in the Great Hall, but it looked like a snow monster had gotten sick all over it. There were icicles cascading from the wall fixtures, piles of snow all around and the whole room being showered on by the snow falling from the enchanted ceiling. There were tables covered in silver and white linen with candelabras as their center pieces surrounding a crystal dance floor. There were students dancing and jumping all around. Star finally turned her head to find the owner of the voice.**

"MEOW!" Star was awoken abruptly by claws digging into her back. "Ahhh!" She shouted into her pillow, jumping out of bed quickly. There, sitting on the bed ever so casually, was Aeryns all white Persian, Dumbledore. Aeryn had been born in the muggle world and grew up not knowing who the great wizards were. So when she finally got her acceptance letter to Hogwarts she read up as much as she could on famous witches and wizards and came across Dumbledore in one of her many books. She thought that would be a good name for her cat.

Star let out a low throaty growl at the cat, who just glared (Who knew cats could glare?) right back. Star and Dumbledore had never really gotten along, she had always referred to him as the demon cat. Dumbledore sat the and stared up and the small brunette, "Go away." Star said trying to shoo him away. He wouldn't budge, "Seriously, what do you want?"

"Meow." Dumbledore blinked, Star sighed before finally noticing the white parchment envelope hanging from the cats neck. She reached toward the envelope slowly, as to not anger the animal. She had the letter in her hands and was pulling away when the demon cat finally attacked, leaving long and deep scratched on Stars hand. She stifled a scream as Dumbledore jumped off the bed and pranced away jollily.

Just as Aeryn was pulling on her sweater, the bathroom door banged open and a bleary eyed Star staggered into the bathroom. Aeryn raised her eyebrows as Star held herself up with the aid of the sink.

"I wasn't expecting you to be up for a few more hours," Aeryn stated, leaning on the sink and crossing her arms as she amusedly watched Star shake her head back and forth in an attempt to wake herself up more fully.

"Your _ANIMAL_ woke me up again!" Star growled as she glared daggers at her friend. "It jumped on my back cause it couldn't find you, here." She thrust a letter at her friends chest and shuffled towards the shower, mumbling angrily.

Aeryn walked out of the room as Star turned the water on and started tearing her night clothes off, too tired to care about decency. Aeryn walked into the girls dormitory and leaned against the door to shut it. She turned the letter over in her hands and saw a sloppy 'Aeryn' scribbled on the front. She took out the note and recognized Fred's messy handwriting, though it was far better than Georges.

_Aeryn,  
>George (asleep) and I would like you and Star (probably also asleep) to join us in watching the festivities that are to take place today. We'll (eventually) meet you in the Entrance Hall to escort you to the pitch. 11 am sharp, don't be late little missy!<em>

_Fred_

Aeryn allowed herself a small smile as her head fall back against the bathroom door. Still holding the note, she walked back into the dorm room to get a quill, ink, and a new piece of color changing parchment Star had finished developing earlier that week. Hearing the water turn on in the room across the hall, Aeryn made her bed before sitting on her dark emerald green blanket and writing hers (and technically Star's) reply.

_Fred (& George if you're awake),_

_Star's just woken up (an hour earlier than expected),_  
><em>so I think we'll end up going down to breakfast earlier<em>  
><em>too. Eleven should still be good, just don't expect us<em>  
><em>eating right before that. And HONESTLY Fred, you<em>  
><em>should know me better than to be late for something.<em>

_Sincerely,_  
><em>Aeryn (&amp; Star although she's still showering)<em>

Checking over it for any misspellings, Aeryn put on a soft pair of black socks before leaving the Common Room to find some way to deliver her reply. Knowing Star would be angry at her if she went down to breakfast without her, Aeryn made up her mind to just head in the direction of the Great Hall to see if she could find any wandering Gryffindors. Reaching the Ground level floor about two minutes later, Aeryn turned to enter the Great Hall and ran right into two Gryffindors. Stumbling back slightly, she muttered an apology as she bent to retrieve her dropped letter. Glancing up, Aeryn felt her embarrassment color her cheeks as she recognized who she'd run into. Hermione Granger, smartest witch of her age was rubbing her forehead, where Aeryns had presumably smacked into her. Harry was standing over to the side, slightly gaping at the two girls.

"Hang on, isn't one of you missing?" Aeryn asked without thinking. Blushing deeply as Hermione colored slightly and Harry looked at the floor, Aeryn straightened up and coughed slightly. "Um, I mean...I'm terribly sorry for running into you," she started again, embarrassed. Hermione gave her a strange look before Harry replied.

"Oh...well it's alright I s'pose," he said, still slightly confused. There was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes until Aeryn suddenly remembered why she had come up to the Great Hall in the first place.

"Oh!" she said startling Harry again. "Thing is...I mean I know you have an awful lot on your plate today, what with the first task and all, which by the way, I'm quite sure you'll do excellent at, but would you mind giving this to Fred for me?" she said in one breath. Harry gaped uncomprehendingly for two seconds before a slow smile began spreading across his face.

"Oooh," he said, something appearing to click in his mind.

He looked back at Hermione, still smiling and she rolled her eyes with an "Oh, honestly!" and snatched the letter from Aeryn's outstretched hand. "I'll make sure he gets it," she promised, before pulling Harry back up the stairs. Aeryn stared at the Gryffindors backs until they were out of sight, then headed back down to the Common Room, confused and embarrassed for some un-explainable reason.

wWi

* * *

><p>Star sat on the bench in the shower and let the water run down her sore body. Keeping up with the twins was just as easy as she thought it would be, the hard part was trying to keep all of the Starlight Monroe Products away from those boys. She was feeling relaxed finally from the warm water and steam and leaned her head up against the wall. Star felt her eyelids droop and feel into a light sleep.<p>

**Star was being led down a hallway, she saw the familiar tapestries and statues and knew that she was on the 7th Floor. She looked down and found that she wasn't wearing her robes, but a deep green cocktail dress. It was beautiful, it was long-sleeved and had a deep v-neck that went all the way down to her bellybutton. It poofed out green and black tool that stopped just above her knees. She wore a 5-inch black heel that laced up her ankle. Her hair fell in front of her eyes as she looked down and she saw that it was completely straight, which caused it to be even longer than normal. Star followed the length of her arm and saw that she was holding someone's hand, she jerked her eyes up quickly and found George staring back at her with a sweet smile, Star felt her heart give a hard thud against her rib cage. He was in a simple pair of black dress robes and looked as handsome as could be. He stopped walking and said something to her that she couldn't hear for some reason. He let go of her hand and started pacing, after his third pace he stopped and grabbed her arm. She was now facing a door that had just appeared and let out a gasp. He took her hand and pulled her towards the door.**

"Star? Star? Star!"

wWi

* * *

><p>Walking back into the dorm, Aeryn put away the quill and ink she'd left out before walking back across the hall to the closed bathroom door. She frowned as she knocked on the door. It wasn't like Star to take long showers, she liked to be out and actually <em>doing<em> things too much to spend time relaxing. "Star?" she called. No answer. This was strange. "Star?" she tried again, louder this time. The water was definitely still going, she could hear it through the door. Taking out her wand, Aeryn tried one more time. "Star!" she practically yelled, as she pounded on the door.

Star woke with a start, "What's that noise?". She mumbled as she blinked a few times. She looked around and found herself in shower. _'Why do I always end up in places without remembering how I got there?'_ She sighed. Star could hear the banging getting more frantic and quickly turned the shower off, grabbing a towel. After getting no immediate response, Aeryn whispered "_Alohomora_," and was about to enter the bathroom when the handle turned and Star was suddenly standing in front of her wrapped in a towel.

"Geez Star, you had me worried!" Aeryn said exasperated as she put her wand back in it's hiding place. "Are you okay?" she asked, looking more carefully at her.

Star furrowed her brow, "Yeah, I just fell asleep. I had a bloody weird dream..." She shook her head, trying to remember the dream that was now fading away. She looked up after a moment to the still worried looking Aeryn, "I'll be out in a minute." She stated, closing the door.

Star magiced her hair dry before changing into jeans and a sweater. All the while, thinking about the odd feeling that she got from the dream. She threw the towel in the communal hamper in the corner and shuffled tiredly out of the bathroom. Aeryn sighed, as she flopped face down onto her bed. She heard the door to the bathroom slam shut, and rolled over onto her back just as Star walked into the dorm room, running her fingers through her hair. "So what was that?" Star said motioning to the envelope on the table next to Aeryns bed.

Sitting up, Aeryn grabbed the envelope and ran her fingertips over Fred's rushed script. "The twins want us to meet them down in the Entrance Hall so we can go to the First Task together," she answered, hopping off her bed to open her trunk. Letting the envelope fall inside, Aeryn dropped the trunk top and it shut with a defined **clank**. "Whoops," Aeryn said to herself, cringing as the sound rang through the room. "Did you want to go down the breakfast yet?" she asked, running a hand through her hair as she looked up at Star who appeared to be sleeping while standing.

**"Star, I had a great night with you." Star heard. She looked up and found herself in front of George, who was wearing his best dress robes. "Me too, George." She said with a small smile as she felt her checks burn. George leaned in-**

"Ohff" Star fell to the ground. She blinked a few times before looking around her, there was a pillow next to her. _'That shouldn't have done that much damage...'_ She picked up the weapon and found that it was heavier than it should have been. Looking inside, "You put books in it!" Star gave Aeryn a dirty look before chucking the book laden pillow at her friend, who avoided it with skill.

"Stop falling asleep!" Aeryn exclaimed, pushing herself up off the bed. She walked over to Star and extended her hand, "Come on, let's go eat. We have a busy day." Star took her hand and was lifted off the hardwood floor.

"We do?"

"Yes, we have to deal with the twins and then we're going to Hogsmeade, to get our dresses for the Yule Ball." Aeryn said with a devious smile, after wrapping a restraintive arm around Star, leading them down to the Common Room.

"Aaaeeeryyyn!" Star whined, trying to free herself. "You know I'm not going to that thing!"

Aeryn rolled her eyes as Star struggled to free herself. "Oh honestly!" Aeryn exclaimed, dropping Stars arm. "We're only going down to breakfast right now, why are you even fighting it?" Before Star could open her mouth to answer, Aeryn continued. "And _yes_, you _are_going because it's a great chance to meet new students, and I think that would be good for you Star." Aeryn waved cheerfully at a passing Durmstrang student, trying to prove her point.

"We're already sharing the school with them, what's one night at a dance going to do for me?" Star asked sourly as the girls entered the Great Hall. "What's one night at a dance in a beautiful dress with a cute boy going to _hurt_?" Aeryn countered, sticking out her tongue.

"My pride." Star grumbled as she was pulled into the Great Hall. It certainly had changed a lot in the last month, it was no longer a pool of black robes. There were blue and red mixed in with the black; though today everyone was in their muggle clothes to watch the First Task. Star searched the crowd, looking for the fiery hair that she had come so accustom to. She found to red blobs but they were far from each other, _'Must be Ginny and Ron.'_ She had come to know those two rather well from the many work sessions the girls and the twins had. "I can't find them." She said blankly as she pulled Aeryn to the Slytherin table. Star looked at the spread in front of her and felt her belly grumble, "Man, I feel like I haven't eaten in days." She sighed and reached for some bacon, but was stopped by Aeryn. Star looked up confused.

"Remember what I told you last night?" Star shook her head, "Pace yourself. If you eat slower then you'll get full faster." Aeryn said motherly.

Star gave her a pout, which was unsuccessful. "Fine." She grumbled, grabbing just 3 pieces on bacon.

"What's this we have here? Is our little constellation trying to watch her weight?" Star heard from her right. She sent a glare to the red head, George.

"Are you calling me fat Weasley?" She asked, pointing her fork threateningly at the boy

Aeryn rolled her eyes at Stars displeased tone. Her thoughts turned to dresses and dancing as the girls settled down at their house's table. Aeryn had always been girly, and she loved to dress up in pretty dresses and high heels. Though she'd never admit it, Aeryn had also always been in love with the idea of falling in love, and had often wished it would happen to her. Snapping out of her daydreams of love and lace with a blush, Aeryn looked over to see George being threatened by Star brandishing a fork.

"And what about Little Red? Surely you're not trying to lose _that _much weight are you?" Aeryn jumped and looked over at Fred who had quietly sat down on her left side and was currently spinning her empty plate whilst grinning madly. Snatching it from his hands, Aeryn turned back to the table and started filling it with various breakfast foods, all while fighting to keep down the blush that was slowly rising to her cheeks.

"I do _not_ diet," Aeryn said quietly as she began buttering a piece of toast. Casting a quick glance at Star, Aeryn tried to ignore Fred as he started eating food off her plate. Ever since the girls had made the agreement to work with the twins a month ago, things had been strained as Aeryn and Star had tried making deliveries on time while only being allowed a few hours a week to work on their merchandise, as the twins projects had demanded much of the girls time.

First there was the Aging Potion the boys had been determined to get into the TriWizard Cup with. By the time that had "inexplicably" failed, the boys had set their sights on bigger and better things. Starting with the idea to have students place bets on each TriWizard Task. Having opted out of helping the boys with their demoralizing plan, Aeryn and Star had agreed to let the twins in their presence during the challenges. Aeryn partially believed the twins has asked for this due to the fact that with the three of them together, they made a frighteningly bright mass of hair, which would be more easily found by students who had the bad habit of gambling.  
>Grinning as she watched Star and George fight, Aeryn knew that there was another reason as well.<p>

"All I'm saying is that it's refreshing to see a girl who's not afraid to eat as much as a whole Quidditch team." George gave a cheeky smile as Star gave him a frightening glare.

"Beats being a ginger." She said, throwing a piece of toast at Georges face. Star heard someone clear their throat across from her and saw Aeryn giving her a pointed look, "Yours is fake! That doesn't even count!" She said exasperated. She sighed deeply and laid her head on the table. "Just leave me alone...stupid twins..." Star grumbled.

"Someone seems to be in a sour mood." George stated with a smirk.

"She's had a rough and early morning, isn't that right Star?" Aeryn said poking one of Stars arms that were splayed across the table.

"It's all of your faults!" She shouted, head still on the table. "All I wanted was to sleep..." She let out something that sounded like a sob, but no one could be sure.

"Nothing new there..." Aeryn mumbled to the boys, who in turned snickered.

"Why do I put myself through this?" Star said tiredly, clearly 7 hours of sleep was not enough for she was starting to become delirious. "If I just stayed by myself and had no friends, well one friend and two...things..." The twins gave Aeryn a look, who then shrugged awkwardly. "I would be rich, and rested and, and..."

"Failing school." Aeryn piped in.

"School schmool." Star grumbled.

wWi

* * *

><p>30 Minutes Later<p>

Star, Aeryn and the twins were sitting in the stadium looking out at a rocky terrain. Fred was sitting on the left, George on the right and the girls squeezed in between them. Star had her head rested on Aeryns shoulder and was fighting the desire to fall asleep. "What do you think the challenge is? Looks...rocky...maybe they're spelunking!" She asked, sleep coating every word.

Aeryn patted Star on the head absently as she looked out over the rocky terrain. A loud roar sounded in the distance, causing the crowd to stir and chat over the announcer who had been trying, in vain, to get the crowd excited for the first of the TriWizard challenges.

"Something tells me it's not spelunking. Wonder who's going first?" Aeryn wondered as Star leaned over the railing excitedly. "Wait..." Aeryn continued looking around. "Where'd the twins go?" she asked, gesturing to the lack of red hair. Rolling her eyes as Star ignored her question, Aeryn turned around searching for the illusive twins. Giving up after about four minutes of only seeing younger Weasleys, Aeryn turned to Star with a sly grin on her face.

"So..." she began, nudging Star lightly with her elbow."When are you going to ask George to the Yule Ball?"

* * *

><p><em>Again, thank you for reading. Review, review, review. And we'll try to write as fast as we can!<em> **_wWi_**


	9. The First Task

**Hi all, I know it's been a really long time...like...REALLY long, **

**but Star and I are doing our best to get back into the swing **

**of things with life catching up to us an kicking us in the shins **

**repeatedly. Anyways, hopefully we'll update a lot more **

**coming soon! But for now, he's Chapter 9, The First Task! :)**

**Previously:**

_"Something tells me it's not spelunking. Wonder who's going first?" Aeryn wondered as Star leaned over the railing excitedly. "Wait..." Aeryn continued looking around. "Where'd the twins go?" she asked, gesturing to the lack of red hair. Rolling her eyes as Star ignored her question, Aeryn turned around searching for the illusive twins. Giving up after about four minutes of only seeing younger Weasleys, Aeryn turned to Star with a sly grin on her face._

_"So..." she began, nudging Star lightly with her elbow."When are you going to ask George to the Yule Ball?"_

* * *

><p>If Star had been drinking anything, she probably would have spit it out. <em>'Ask George to the Yule Ball?!'<em> She whipped her head to the red head.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She rushed out, causing Aeryn to laugh. "Oh come on Star! It's so obvious that-" But she was cut off by an ear splitting roar from the rocky terrain in front of them. The girls whipped their heads toward the noise and found a giant blue dragon fuming in front of them. Stars eyes widened and she let out a gasp, "That's a Swedish Short-Snout!" She whispered excitedly. "How do you even know that!?" Aeryn asked, though she wasn't able to take her eyes off the huge beast that was sitting half a Quidditch field away from her. "How else would I know? I read. Dragons are fascinating!" Star sighed in admiration. Suddenly the crowd started cheering, causing the girls to look towards the entrance of the stadium. Cedric Diggory, one of the Champions for Hogwarts, came strolling out. It was obvious that he was nervous, but he was hiding it with a classic Diggory smile. "Oh, my." Aeryn whispered, as Star squeaked with excitement.

Aeryn studied the Diggory boy as he strolled out into the stadium, the stands erupting into cheers and jeers. She had known him for being in their grade, but had never had any classes with him, so she'd only known of him by his favorable reputation. Girls in every grade and from both Hogwarts and Beauxbatons often said that he was handsome and he was apparently incredibly smart as well. He _was_, Aeryn had to admit, extremely good looking, with a chiseled face and dark hair. Glancing at the crowd with a slightly uneven smile, Aeryn followed his gaze back to the dragon.  
>"What do you think he has to do? Surely he won't have to kill it?" Aeryn wondered aloud to Star, who hadn't taken her gaze from the dragon for one second. "And where are - "<p>

There was a deafening blast from a cannon and Diggory bolted across the stadium, diving behind a larger rock just as the dragon blasted blue flames in the exact spot he'd been standing moments before. Aeryn covered her eyes as he edged around the boulder, apparently looking for something near the dragons feet. "Oh Star!" Aeryn shouted over the noise, looking through the gaps of her fingers and pointing to the dragons rocky nest. As the Short-Snout took a step to the right, a brilliant gold egg shone back at the spectators.

Star spied the gold egg nestled amongst the blue eggs of the Short-Snout. "Oh what I would give to be in there right now." She whined, clenching the iron railing in front of her. Her eyes were wide and her knuckles were white with excitement.

The dragon let out another deafening roar as it crossed over to get a better vantage point on the Hufflepuff. Diggory quickly dodged around boulders, keeping a relatively safe distance between him and the beast, while slowly edging his way toward the eggs. The tall Hufflepuff took out his wand and pointed it at a rock close to the dragon, then suddenly the rock turned into a grey dog. The dog ran around the dragon, causing him to forget all about the Diggory boy who was now full on running toward the eggs.

Star let out a small squeak of excitement and envy, oh how she wished she could be in that boys shoes! But her next breath caught in her throat as she saw the dragons attention turn from the dog, back to the boy. Aeryn squeaked and covered her face. "Diggory, run!" Star whispered.

Cedric was right in front of the eggs when the dragon appeared on the other side of them, letting out a roar. The boy was clearly startled but still went for the egg. In one quick moment Diggory lunged for the gold egg, avoiding the others as to not crush them, then landed on his back on the rock terrain. At the same moment the Short-Snout let out a burst of Blue flames that missed all of Diggory, except for his face.

Aeryn watched as dragon handlers quickly subdued the still flaming dragon. Two wizards with odd hats carried Diggory out of the stadium and back the way he came, to what Aeryn assumed was the First Aid tent.

"Oh my..." Aeryn muttered as she caught a glimpse of the unsightly burn marring the left side of the champions face.

"Wasn't that just a rip roaring good time?" Aeryn jumped and looked around to see herself and Star surrounded by the twins again.

"Where have you two _been_?" she demanded, glancing back at the arena as the dragon handlers wrestled the Short-Snout out of view. The twins looked at each other and grinned before dropping a large brown case on Aeryns lap.

"_This_, my dear, is where we've been," Fred answered her with a flick on the nose.

"Ouch!" Aeryn grumbled as Star reached over and snagged the case from Aeryn. Setting it on her own lap, she opened it and peered inside. "Well?" Aeryn questioned, scooting over so she could see over Stars shoulder. "What is it?" The inside of the case was a mass of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. The upper inside of the case was laden with what appeared to be a color coded chart detailing who placed bids where and the odds of which champion was a crowd favorite. Aeryn stared open mouthed into the case as Star began rifling through the collected money. "Wow! You must've hit up almost everyone here! How much do you suppose is in here?" Star asked the twins.

"96 Galleons, 178 Sickles and 343 Knuts." Fred said proudly. "Mmmm...money," Star said staring down into the open case as the metals shined in the sunlight. "Not for you!" George said suddenly, taking the case from Star and shutting it tight. "Awe." She moaned sadly, looking up at the boy with her big green doe eyes. George stared down at the girl, clutching the case to his chest. "I didn't see you out there placing all these bets."  
>"That's because Aeryn's a square!" Star said with a sigh before crossing her arms. "Well excuse me for trying to keep you from getting kicked out of school." The red headed girl said before sticking her tongue out at the two. Star elbowed her lightly with a laugh.<p>

"Ahhhhhhhh!" There was a scream from the pitch, causing the twins and the girls to turn their attention to the First Task once again. Fleur Delacour, the champion from Beauxbatons Academy, had been the owner of the scream. At the moment, she was trying to put the flames, that were currently consuming her skirt, out. Star turned her attention from the tall blond, to the beautiful dragon that seemed to be fast asleep. "Oh Merlin, that's a Common Welsh Green!" She said excitedly.

Aeryn couldn't help but laugh as the beautiful blonde who had captured all the boys attention flailed around in an attempt to put out her skirt. Aeryn turned to say something to Fred, only to see him drooling while looking at the Beauxbaton champions exposed upper leg. Embarrassed and slightly hurt, Aeryn turned back to Star quickly. "So what're the stats on the Common Welch?" she asked with a strained smile. Without looking away from the giant beast currently chasing the blonde around the stadium, Star rolled her eyes.

"It's a _Welsh, _not a _Welch_. Honestly," she muttered.

"Well Welch or Welsh, just tell me about the bloody thing!"  
>Star looked over at Aeryn and blinked, surprised at her outburst.<p>

"Blimey, what got little Miss Reds knickers in a twist?" Fred said.

And _you_," Aeryn said turning heatedly to Fred, who already had his hands up in a surrender gesture. "...it's rude to stare at people! Especially half naked blonde people," she muttered under her breath. Aeryn crossed her arms across her chest huffily, not caring that all three of her friends were starting at her.

"So are you going to tell me about the bloody dragon or not?"

"Umm, well." Star started as she stared at Aeryn with an odd look. "Umm, Welsh Greens usually like to stay away from humans, they normally just prey on sheep and other small animals. I'm not really sure why they picked a Welsh Green. I know it's a school tournament and all, but a Welsh Green? They're pretty, but hardly vicious enough. They could have used a Hebridean Black, or a Peruvian Vipertooth. Oh!" Star's eyes widened with excitement as her smile expanded. "I would LOVE to see a Hungarian Horntail!" She grabbed the railing in front of her and pulled herself closer to the action. "Hungarian Horntails are the most dangerous dragons known to wizard-kind!" Star looked down into the pitch and saw the Welsh Green fast asleep, and the French blonde running toward the glittering golden egg. Fleur grabbed the egg and held it over her head in victory, while the Beauxbaton students cheered for their champion, along with the twins.

Star looked from George to Fred and then to Aeryn, who looked like she might explode any second. Star wracked her brain as fast as she could, looking all around, then finally remembered that she had brought some special items to the event. She quickly rummaged through her bag and pulled out something that looked like a normal pebble. She took a moment to appreciate her newest work, giving it a quick kiss before flinging it into the pit. The nugget hit the ground and rolled toward the girl. It hit her shoe lightly and suddenly, legs popped out of the tiny pebble. The spider like pebble crawled up Fleurs leg and made its way up her back and into her hair. It took the French girl a few moments to notice to crawling sensation that she was feeling, she reached her hand up to her hair and felt around for the cause. What she got were hundreds of tiny, bug-like pebbles that had just infested her beautiful long locks.

The sound of a blood curdling scream brought Aeryn's attention back to the arena. Fleur was running her hands through her hair frantically. With each handful, tiny bugs skittered out of her hands and ran off in different directions. Aeryn's jaw dropped as Star roared with laughter next to her.

"Did you...?" Aeryn stopped mid-sentence at the look Star was giving her.

"Of _course _it was me!" she scoffed, still watching Fleur dance around the arena. The dragon had been led away and the dragon handlers were now attempting to herd the bug infested Fleur in the direction of the medical tent.

"What _was _that?" Aeryn asked, peering at the tiny bugs that were quickly making a disappearance. "And how in the world did you manage to make those?" Sometimes, Aeryn thought that if she hadn't known Star for as long as she had, she'd be really terrified of everything the smallish girl came up with. Suddenly, Fred and George leaned over Aeryn, interrupting whatever Star was about to say.

"Did you see all those things in her hair?" George asked, chuckling as the last of the bugs skittered away.

"And what exactly did you two have to do with our little blonde competition's early exit?" Fred knowingly asked, resting his arm on Aeryn's shoulder. His breath tickled Aeryn's ear and she withdrew herself from him to hide behind Star as she fought to keep her ever present blush down. Fred sent a questioning look her way, causing Aeryn to avert her eyes to a safer place.

"She's not exactly _your _blonde competition," Aeryn said, blushing heavily as she looked at Fred's confused face. Growing increasingly embarrassed as Star and George turned to look at her with questioning looks as well, Aeryn tucked some cherry red hair behind her ear before giggling nervously and stating that she needed to go get some air.

"Considering that we're all outside, I don't think that'll be a problem," George stated dryly, causing Aeryn's face to darken another shade. She whispered to Star quickly, "I really need some time to myself, cover for me?" Star looked concerned and confused, but nodded her head nonetheless.

"Oh, right. Well...I'll be back soon!" she said, slipping into the crowd quickly.

Star watched as Aeryn scurried away through the crowd and eventually disappeared. _Well, this is awkward..._ she thought as she felt the eyes of the twins on each of her cheeks. Her eyes widened a bit as she stared forward.

"So Miss VonTussle, what was all that about?" Fred said from her right.

"Well, I created a new invention to terrorize people. And Lady Delacour was my first test subject." Star said with a large, proud smile.

"That's not what I meant, though that was bloody brilliant." Fred replied with a slight smirk. Star bit the inside of her bottom lip and started fidgeting with the sleeves of her sweater. _What do I do!?_ she thought as she tried to wrack her brain. She felt her hair straightening and shortening, and was sure that it was changing in color as well. She tried to keep control on the runaway hair but her efforts were proving to be more difficult than normal. Star pinched her eyes closed and grabbed the edge of her seat._ No, no, no, no! _

Star felt her hair stop shortening and cracked open an eye. She unclenched her hands and reached up and ran her fingers through what was left of her hair, and found a mohawk laying to one side of her head. She pulled a chunk down in front of her eyes and found that her hair was now a bright red color.

"Oh bugger," Star mumbled before letting out a sigh. _Damn it Aeryn... _Star felt two pairs of eyes boring into her skull and remembered who she was with. She looked to her left and then to her right quickly and saw the same shocked look on both of the twins faces. "Uhm..."

Fred and George just blinked at the small girl and her newly changed hair. Star felt her cheeks start to burn and slid off the bench to the ground, hoping to disappear. She was getting ready to crawl away when she lifted back into her seat. She looked at the twins once more and found two giant grins. "So, when were you going to tell us about this little genetic trick of yours VonTussle?" George said, setting her down on the bench.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it! Chapter 9! <strong>

**Man, what is up Aeryn's butt?  
><strong>**What are the twins going to do now that they know Stars secret? **

**Next time will be a continuation of the First Task.  
><strong>**As always, reviews would be much appreciated and loved. :)**

**See you next time! **


	10. Guess Who Got a Date?

**Okay so a few disclaimers for this chapter of_ Oh For the Love of Gred and Forge._ **

**I had to piece this chapter together from two separate points of view, **

**since we write Star and Aeryns POV's separately. Most of the time it blends**

**pretty well, but this time was a little different because they had such different things **

**going on. I tried to have it make the most sense as it possibly could,**

**but after all nothing is perfect, so there might be a few inconsistencies. **

**With that said, everyone please enjoy Chapter 10! :)**

* * *

><p>Star glanced from twin to twin uncomfortably, "Well..I..um..never?" The girl stammered. The twins each raised an eyebrow and gave her a look.<p>

"Well, we see where we stand with you." Fred said with an exaggerated sigh.

"And here we were, going to trust you with everything we have!" George added with a fake sniff.

"Oi! This is my personal business and I don't have to tell either of you gits anything." Star snapped, crossing her arms.

"Oh, maybe we should start calling you Miss VonTouchy instead?" George laughed from her right.

"Oh yes, fine idea George." Fred piped in. Star growled in defense.

"Maybe I should go find Aeryn." She stated, standing up. She started walking in the direction that her friend had gone in, but was stopped before she set one foot in front of her. George had grabbed her by the arm and pulled her onto his lap. She stared at him wide-eyed, "What do you think you're doing?" Star asked quickly, trying to force the blood from her cheeks. She glanced to Fred, who was staring straight ahead with a giant smile plastered on his face. She turned her attention back to George, who had similar smile on his own face.

"Though I am loving this new look of yours, I think you may want to change your hair back. Unless you want everyone to know your little secret." The ginger laughed, tugging on a piece of her hair.

"Oh, right, of course." The small girl replied. She shut her eyes and concentrated on her hair. She felt it grow and thicken. After a moment, she looked up at George. "All back to normal?" He gave her a quick nod and smile.

"Though," he grabbed a piece of hair hidden underneath the mass. "This is still red." He held it up for her to see. Laughing, Star took the piece.

"You can't be perfect." She jumped up and, without a backward glance, sashayed away.

Once out of view of the twins she started running towards the nearest exit and out to the grounds. _'What in the bloody hell just happened?'_

* * *

><p>Aeryn ducked around groups of chattering classmates and spectators as she widened the gap between herself and where Star, George, and Fred were. She couldn't believe she'd freaked out like that. <em>Again<em>, she thought to herself. Slowing down her pace, Aeryn forced her thoughts away from the embarrassing debacle and focused instead on her breath as it puffed out in front of her in the cool evening air. Sometime in the last round of the task, the sun had begun to set and the chilly evening air had started spilling out across the grounds. The sky was streaked orange and pink and while gazing at it, Aeryn found herself calming down. Suddenly, a cheer rose from the crowd closest to the arena.

Peeking through a group of yelling Durmstrang boys, Aeryn saw a tall, surly looking boy enter the arena. Directly opposite him, sat a scarlet and gold dragon that, had it not been utterly terrifying, Aeryn might have classified as beautiful. Without warning, a loud canon blast rang through the arena and the group Aeryn had been staring through began to cheer with heavy accents.

"Krum, Krum, Krum, Krum!" The dragon belched flames at the Durmstrang champion, who barely avoided it by jerking to the left so suddenly, Aeryn almost didn't follow what had happened.  
>"Comon Krum, show this dragon what you can do!" a tall boy with dark hair yelled. Studying him from her place a few feet back, Aeryn felt something was off about this student. He wore the same slim brown coat and dark red scarf Aeryn had seen other Durmstrang students wearing, but was missing the awful telltale fur hat. Aeryn found herself gazing at the back of his dark hair and wondering if there was less light in Bulgaria to cause his hair to be so dark. Finally, after another resounding cheer shook the stadium, Aeryn noticed what was different. <em>No accent,<em>she realized triumphantly.

Deciding to move to a location with a better view (_of the arena at least_), Aeryn spared another glance at the Durmstrang boy before turning away. A short burst of cheering, followed by a bone shattering roar caused Aeryn to turn back before she had taken more than two steps. Krum appeared to be trying to curse the dragon from behind a rock, and was about as immobile as his shelter. A gaggle of Hufflepuff girls all shoved past, almost pushing Aeryn into the very group she'd been observing minutes before.

Pulling her coat in close to her body, Aeryn started to move away from the group again. Stopping shortly after, she noticed the black haired boy seemed to have disappeared from his friends. Glancing around before deciding he must have moved like she was going to, Aeryn started her walk back along the stands. Looking back towards the champion on the field, Aeryn noticed Krum apparently still trying to hex the dragon. Shaking her head bemusedly, Aeryn turned her attention back to her path, right as she tripped over a loose floorboard. Panicking, she grabbed the closest thing she could to keep herself from falling flat on her face: the front of the dark haired boys' coat.

Aeryn closed her eyes and threw her arms out in anticipation of hitting the wooden boards of the stadium floor. Instead, she fell against something warm and soft. Opening her eyes in surprise, she looked up to find two forest green eyes staring down at her in surprise from beneath a mop of wind tossed dark hair.  
>"Dark haired boy?" Aeryn questioned out loud. "Um...excuse me?" the boy asked confusedly. "Ah...oh no, p-pardon me!" Aeryn stammered, dropping her hold on the boys' coat hastily. The boy laughed as Aeryn's face started up its familiar blush. "You alright there? It's a good thing someone was around to catch you, these floors don't look too forgiving," he said with a slightly crooked smile. For the first time, Aeryn noticed that the boy had an arm around her waist, probably from when she had first fallen. The redheads' blush heated up as the boy's grin grew and he finally removed his arm. "T-thank you for catching me," Aeryn said, internally cursing herself for stammering again. "Common courtesy," the boy stated, still smiling amusedly.<p>

There was a silence for awhile before the crowd around them broke into loud whoops and cheers. _Krum must have managed to do something amazing_, Aeryn thought as they both looked over the crowd, trying to see into the pitch. Deciding to act before losing her nerve, Aeryn turned back to the dark haired boy and asked the question that had plagued her since she had first seen him.  
>"Why don't you have an accent like the other Durmstrang students?" she blurted out, startling the boy from watching Krum trying to make another daring dash for the golden egg. After a short break to allow the groaning of the crowd (Krum hadn't gotten close enough to snatch the egg before the dragon found him and started spewing flames again) the boy answered.<br>"Well, my mother is of Italian descent but was born in America. My father was Bulgarian and he brought her back to Bulgaria when they were wed. But he died when I was very young, so my mother and I speak mostly English at home."  
>"Oh i'm...i'm so sorry. I hadn't meant to pry. I'm American, as you probably noticed and there aren't many people without accents, especially from the visiting schools so I was just curious," Aeryn explained, still blushing. "Don't worry about it," he said waving off her apology with another crooked smile. "So are you ever going to tell me your name?"<p>

Before Aeryn's mind could get around the mystery boys smile to fully process what had been asked of her, there was a shout from behind her. "Oi! Soren mate, is this where you've been this whole time?" A Slytherin 7th year named Garrett walked up and clapped the dark haired boy on the shoulder. He glanced down at Aeryn who was already turned back towards the pitch, trying to hide her existence. "Oh...you were talking to her? Come on man, she's a Mudblood, we're better than her." Garrett started to lead the dark haired boy away. Aeryn watched Sorens' back as he walked away. Tears welling up in her eyes at her humiliation, Aeryn hurriedly ran her coat sleeve over her face before starting back in the direction she had come from.

Suddenly, a loud cheer rose up from the crowd, coupled with a ear-splitting roar from the pitch. Krum had apparently beaten his dragon. People were jumping, cheering and shouting out chants of "Krum! Krum! Krum!" while the dragon handlers were released to subdue the beast. In the chaos, Aeryn felt a hand on her arm, pulling her into the crowd. "What are you...Soren?" Aeryn almost had to yell to be heard over the noise the crowd was making. Grinning largely, Soren leaned in and whispered something, his lips brushing against Aeryn's ear. Stepping back with his crooked smile and a wink, Soren turned suddenly and disappeared into the crowd. Aeryn felt that her face must have been as bright as her hair as she pushed her way out of the crowd and back into the walkway.

* * *

><p><em>What was that?! <em>Star thought as she paced between the beams that held up the stadium. Nothing like this had happened since she first started learning to control her unique gift. "It must have been stress, yeah, that must have been it." She mumbled, ignoring the feeling that she was lying to herself.

"Oh, is my little Falling Star under some stress?" Star jumped at the voice and spun around. She was surprised to see a someone she thought she'd never meet again, Brenden, the kid she got attacked by the Giant Squid. "..Brenden?" She blinked, eyes wide. He chuckled, taking a few steps toward her. "It's been awhile, Star." His words dripping with an Irish accent. Star could only nod her head dumbly. She hadn't seen this boy in years, she had been avoiding him ever since the incident. "You're a very hard girl to find alone." He was just a few steps away from her. Star faked a chuckle, "Why would you be looking for me? Revenge?" The Irishman roared with genuine laughter. "Why would I want revenge?" She blinked, "I almost killed you..?" The boy smiled, "It was an adventure." "Well, I'm always good for those." Star smiled, relieved that the tall boy wasn't mad at her. "Ah there's that smile." He brushed her cheek with his thumb, causing an uncontrollable blush to form. "I was wondering, would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me? I don't know anyone else as fun or as beautiful as you and I'd like to be your escort." He flashed his bright white smile that always made her heart beat a little faster. Star was taken aback, after she got him attacked by a squid and avoided him for years he wanted to go to the Yule Ball with her? "That sounds wonderful, but can I talk to Aeryn first and get back to you? She's sort of my date right now." She laughed. "Of course! Wouldn't want to upset the other half of StarlightMonroe productions." Oh he was good, "Thank you." She flashed him a warm smile as she started walking toward the exit. "You're leaving?" He grabbed her wrist lightly, pulling her into him. "Well, don't you want an answer?" Star winked and pulled herself away, sashaying to the exit. "You're good VonTussle!" He yelled after her, causing Star to smirk.

Star walked back toward her seat, hoping she'd find Aeryn. She saw her friend near a group of Drumstrang boys.

"Aeryn? There you are! What happened to you? Did you get too close to the dragon?" Star peered up into her friends bright red face bemusedly.  
>"Oh, Star. Sorry I was just heading back..." Aeryn trailed of and looked behind her again, trying to determine where Soren had gone off to, his words still ringing in her head. <em>I'll come back for that name later my Fiammetta<em>. Turning back to Star who was still staring at her worriedly, Aeryn tried to divert attention from her as the girls started walking again. "So what have you been doing other in my absence? Nothing illegal I hope." Star laughed at her friends comment.

"Surprisingly, no." She said with a grin. "Actually.." She then caught Aeryn up on what had happened since she had left.

Aeryn listened to Star's story, relieved to have something to get her mind off her own problems for awhile. Aeryn was normally a very patient listener but when Star told her about the incident with Fred and George and how she changed in front of them, Aeryn had to interrupt.

"You changed in front of them?! What'd they say? What did _you_ say? Did you play it off? Although I don't know how you could play it off...unless you blamed it on one of our new products, like a test run maybe...or-"  
>"Aeryn!" Star yelled, effectively cutting off her train of questions. "I'm not even halfway through everything that happened!" Rolling her eyes, Star picked back up she had left off and told Aeryn about meeting Brenden under the stands. "So what do you think?" Star finished, slightly blushing.<p>

"He wants to take you to the Yule Ball?! You almost killed him!" Aeryn grimaced as soon as the words came out. "Not that you aren't beautiful and charming and generally a catch, but are you sure you can trust him?" Aeryn didn't know much about whatever had happened with Brenden (before or after the Giant Squid) and Star, mostly because boys weren't really something she and Star talked about very much. _Before this year at least_, Aeryn thought, internally sighing.

Shifting her attention back over to Star who was staring pretty hard at the ground, Aeryn tried to rephrase herself in a kinder way. "I'll stick by whatever you decide to do Star, it's your Yule Ball date," she said winking as she took Stars arm and they started he trek back to their seats again.

Star walked with Aeryn towards the twins, smile plastered on her face. They weaved their way through the crowd, both in their own worlds. "Oh wait, I forgot. You're my date to the Yule Ball! Should I say no to Brenden?!" Star said hurriedly.

"Oh, right. That was our plan wasn't it? Well we-" Aeryn started.

"I can say no! It's really okay! You are my best mate after all and I wouldn't want to-"

"Star! Stop talking!" The redhead laughed, covering her friends mouth with her hand. She regretted it almost immediately as Star licked her friends hand. "Oh, gross Star!" She wiped her hand on her jeans, ridding herself of the saliva. "It's okay for you to go to the Yule Ball with Brenden, it that's what you want. I'll be fine."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to find you a date too Miss Monroe." Star said with a laugh.

"A date too?" Star heard from a bit in front of her. Her eyes widened, recognizing the voice. The girls turned their heads and found the twins, both looking very confused. Star let out an uncomfortable chuckle and turned to look fully at Aeryn. _What do I do!? _Star yelled through her thoughts. "You're just going to have to tell them." Aeryn whispered, turning Star around and pushing her towards the twins.

The small girl shuffled up to the boys, "Heh. Hey boys. Guess who got a date to the Yule Ball!?" She said, squeezing herself in between the twins.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it! Chapter 10! <strong>

**We hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to leave reviews!**

**If anyone has any suggestions or anything they think**

**would make the story better, don't hesitate to put it **

**in a comment and we'll see what we can do. :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. A Freak-Out and a Melt-Down

**Hello again! Don't have much to say today, so here's another chapter! Keep the updates coming, we love to know what you guys think of the story! :)**

**Without further adieu, I present to you, chapter 11! **

* * *

><p><span>Previously:<span>

_"You're just going to have to tell them." Aeryn whispered, turning Star around and pushing her towards the twins. _

_The small girl shuffled up to the boys, "Heh. Hey boys. Guess who got a date to the Yule Ball!?" She said, squeezing herself in between the twins._

* * *

><p>There was a short minute of silence. Fred glanced at Aeryn, who gave a crooked smile and nodded slightly. Star had crept back beside Aeryn and was staring at her fingernails like they were the most interesting things she had ever seen. Everyone was trying to avoid looking at George, whose jaw had quite literally dropped at Stars' news.<br>"Ha! You have a date to the Yule Ball? Who'd wanna take someone like _you_?" Aeryn almost jumped at the Malfoy-like malice in George's voice. Even Fred seemed shocked at George's sudden utterance. Star stopped biting at her nonexistent nails and looked wide eyed at George, who had shoved his hands in his pockets and was now staring coldly at her.  
>"George, that's...I mean, come on...he doesn't mean that," Fred hastily tried to assure Star, while glancing somewhat worriedly at his twin.<br>"Oh no, trust me, I definitely mean it," George said, taking a step toward Star. "You saw what she did just before she ran off," he threw over his shoulder to Fred, as he stared right at Star. "What kind of bloke would want to date a girl like her? She's just a freak."

The crowd roared at what must have been the last champion taking their place in the arena. Aeryn was gaping in shock and disbelief at what she had just heard. She glanced at Star, who was still staring at the ground, but couldn't see her face due to her mass of hair that obstructed her view. George took another step forward, stopping directly in front of Star.  
>He smirked darkly before delivering his final blow. "He probably didn't even ask her, I bet she had to use one of their little <em>products <em>to get him to ask. Didn't you, Freak?"

**SMACK**

Aeryn raised her wand as she stepped between her best friend and George, who was rubbing a hand against the red mark Aeryn's own hand had left across his face. "Fred," Aeryn called back to the twin who had already stepped forward to grab his brothers shoulder. "Kindly escort your brother away from my best friend and inform him that the next time he comes within a mile of her, I will hex him so badly that you two will no longer be identical twins," she threatened staring directly at George, her calm voice shaking in barely concealed rage.

George scoffed, while being pushed to a standing position by his brother. "You need a Muggle-born to fight your battles? How pathetic," he hissed in Star's direction.

"George! That is out of line! Now shut your mouth," Fred growled, giving George a strong push toward the exit. 'I'm so sorry,' Fred mouthed before disappearing into the crowd.

"What a git!" Aeryn growled under her breath, she turned and looked down at her friend. Star was staring at her shoes, willing herself to fall through the floor, through the ground and straight into the center of the earth. She was thankful that her big curls covered her face so no one would see her eyes welling up and her face reddening. "Star?" Aeryn said, gently bending to be eye level with her friend. Star pulled away from her, shaking her head before walking the opposite way leaving Aeryn alone. "Brilliant," she stated dryly.

* * *

><p>For the first time in almost 3 years, Aeryn walked to her Potions class alone. Star had disappeared after the First Task and hadn't reappeared for the celebratory feast afterwards or even to the dorm later that night. When Aeryn had woken up that morning, Stars bed appeared to be untouched. Aeryn knew she'd show up sooner or later, and suspected that she was probably hiding out in the kitchens, but she had decided to let her have her alone time. She'd probably just run away like last time, Aeryn thought with a small smile as she skirted around a rowdy group of Gryffindors. Unconsciously she started looking for Fred and George before remembering everything George had said to her and Star. <em>You need a Muggle-born to fight your battles? How pathetic.<em> Aeryn felt the familiar shade of red overtake her freckles as she felt a fresh wave of embarrassment and betrayal.

Sighing as she entered the Potions classroom, Aeryn placed her book on the table. Glancing at the empty seats surrounding her, the redhead suddenly felt very tired. Maybe it won't hurt me to just skip one class... she thought to herself, absently staring at the classroom door. Suddenly, two bright heads of hair popped through the door, shattering her sleepy guise. She turned her head back to the front of the class and tried to shut down the blush that had already begun creeping back across her face. Aeryn felt more than heard the twins as they cautiously made their way to the table they all usually shared.

"You're not sitting here." The twins had stopped next to the table, neither daring to make the first move to sit down. "Go somewhere else. Both of you." Aeryn was staring towards the front of the classroom but she knew that Fred would understand that was a dig at him. It was one thing for Star and George to be on the outs and to be M.I.A. but Fred hadn't even tried to come talk to her about it. Maybe she was being petty, but Aeryn had a strong feeling she was the only one who didn't know the back-story of Georges outburst yesterday. And if there was one thing Aeryn didn't like, it was withheld information.

"Um...Aeryn..." George stepped into Aeryns view of Snapes cauldron, obviously uncomfortable. His hands were crammed in his pockets and his eyes seemed to be focused on a point slightly above Aeryns left ear. Aeryn might have found it funny if she wasn't feeling so hurt.  
>"Thing is...um...well, obviously I didn't mean what I said...to you or...Star. I was just hurt...and..." George had finally made eye contact halfway through his sentence. "I mean, i'm not trying to say that was an excuse, because obviously what I said was way, way, way, out of line...i'm just really...i'm trying to apologize. I'm really, really, very truly sorry," he finished in a rush, finally managing a coherent sentence.<p>

Aeryn was silent for a moment, before nodding to the twins empty seats next to her. George grinned widely before sliding into his seat right as Snape began his lecture. "I haven't forgiven you yet," Aeryn whispered to George, her eyes glued to the parchment she was writing notes for Star on. "But I do accept your apology. And i'll expect an explanation after the lesson." Aeryn gave a pointed look to George before going back to her furious scribbling.

**_~wWw~_**

"Oi! Hurry up, you'll make us miss all the good food!" Fred shouted from the classroom door as Aeryn and George cleaned up the various potion supplies and spills. Aeryn distractedly waved her wand at the table, reciting a simple cleaning spell while balancing Stars notes and her Potions book against her hip.  
>"You can go ahead," George called back, spelling a few stray porcupine quills back into a vial. His eyes met Aeryn's for a second and she nodded her agreement to Fred.<br>"Suit yourselves," Fred said shrugging. "I'll be sure to save you some dry toast!" he called with a chuckle as he walked out the door.

Twenty minutes later, Aeryn and George were walking down on the Grounds outside the Quidditch pitch. Aeryn pulled the sleeves of her over-sized sweater down over her hands, trying to prevent the late November air from making her too chilled.  
>"So...let me try and see if I've got this right," Aeryn said, exhaling hot air onto her hands. "Star...just pulled you into an empty classroom and kissed you?" She asked bewildered.<br>"That's about the sum of it," George replied dryly, hands crammed in his pockets again. He was staring off towards the Quidditch pitch which had magically (literally) had all traces of the dragons presence removed from it. A few members of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team zoomed around the pitch, practicing complex passes.  
>"And there was just no mention of it afterwards?" Aeryn looked up at George, squinting in the sunlight to make out his face. A strained smile flashed across his face for a second before it disappeared again.<br>"None," he said softly, glancing down at Aeryn.

Aeryn was shocked at Stars actions. It was never spoken, but Aeryn had been under the impression Star reciprocated Georges feelings for her. But to kiss him, say there was nothing there, and never mention it again? Georges hurt face kept popping back up in her head. When he was yelling at her and Star at the dragon task. When he was apologizing to her in Potions, his eyes searching the room for Star. His face as he told her his story, just a few minutes ago. Star had never told her any of this. And it had been what, months? Aeryn's head began to throb.  
>"Hey!" She said suddenly, startling George out of his own thoughts. "Why don't we skip the rest of classes today? I think we could both use it." George raised an eyebrow, looking down at her skeptically.<br>"Miss Aeryn Monroe, perfect student, goody-two shoes, I don't think you could handle not going to one class, much less four," he said, a small smile giving away his serious tone. Aeryn pushed him lightly, laughing loudly.  
>"Oh shove off Weasley. I'm much more fun than any of you give me credit for," she said, sticking her tongue out childishly. "Now come on. Skip classes with me! You can teach me about Quidditch!" Aeryn said excitedly gesturing to the Hufflepuffs still on free period.<br>"You want to learn about Quidditch?" George called as Aeryn ran towards the stands.  
>"Oh, what." Aeryn stopped suddenly, spinning around and putting her hands on her hips indignantly. "Just because I get good grades, that means that's the <em>only<em> thing I like to do? For your information, I was very involved in Muggle sports. Soccer, track and field, swimming, why not add Quidditch to the list?" With that, Aeryn turned back around and began to climb the stairs to the Gryffindor side of the stands.

After a few minutes, Aeryn was seated comfortably in the midsection of the stands, watching the players zoom back and forth on their broomsticks. George settled down next to her and they sat in a companionable silence for a few moments before George spoke again.  
>"So I guess we should start with the different positions," he began.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Freak. <em>

_What kind of bloke would want to date a girl like her? _

_...just a freak._

"Miss Star?...Miss Star..."

Star was being woken out of her nightmare. She blinked, breaking the sleepy trance she had been in and looked for the small voice. The girl took in her surroundings, she was laying in a plush bed with soft fleece sheets and big squishy pillows. Turning to her left, she saw two giant orbs that belonged to Dobby. "Good morning Miss Star! Are you feeling any better?" Star gave the house elf a small smile.

"Yeah, a bit. Thank you Dobby," she lied, it was easier than explaining the heart break she was feeling to the small elf seeing as she couldn't even explain it to herself.

"Oh good! Dobby will be right back with some breakfast for Miss Star!"

**POP**

Star wasn't sure where she was, but she just remembered that the day before she had gone immediately to the kitchens after the incident and broke down to the sympathetic house elves. The crying girl had asked them if they knew where she could be completely alone and no one could find her. Dobby popped her here. There was one window that looked out to the Quidditch pitch and as far as she could tell there wasn't a door. The wall across from her bed was lined with books, Muggle fairy tales mostly. Rolling to her side, she spotted a clock on the bedside table. It was just after Potions. Star let out a loud sigh as she felt her eyes well up with tears and let them fall freely.

An hour or so passed and Star was alone and fed, having encouraged the loyal elf to go help with dinner after she had finished her late meal. She walked over to the window and looked down to the grounds, taking in the scenery. She thought she saw two fiery blurs near the pitch but wasn't sure. She looked to her right and found an end table with a set of binoculars. The curious female picked up the item and looked out the window. They had clearly been enhanced, for she could see the individual beams of the stadium. Star pointed the eyewear towards the red blurs and found her best friend and the boy who had just broken her heart laughing in the seats of the stadium.

**BAM**

The binoculars lay in pieces near a wall as the tiny girl rolled herself into a ball on the floor and sobbed.

* * *

><p>Aeryn wobbled unsteadily on her borrowed Cleansweep 7, knuckles white from her tight grip. "You know, this sounded like a way better idea when I was on the ground," she called down to George, who had just kicked off the grass of the Quidditch pitch.<br>"What's that?" George called back, flying up and stopping his broom next to the flying novice. "What happened to the New and Adventurous Aeryn?"  
>"I think I accidentally left her on the ground," Aeryn replied, nervously looking back down at the pitch. "Is it just me, or does the ground keep getting further and further away?" She joked weakly.<br>"Oi, Fred'll kill me if you wreck his broomstick, so lets focus on what we're here to do."  
>Aeryn gulped, tearing her eyes away from the ground as she focused on George, who was literally flying circles around her. Nodding to herself, Aeryn took a deep breath and steadied herself.<br>"Okay, teach me to fly."

**_~wWw~_**

A few hours later, Aeryn and George walked into the Great Hall laughing loudly. Wiping the tears from her eyes as George held his side, Aeryn dropped onto the Gryffindor bench next to Fred, who was regarding the two suspiciously. "And where have you two been for the past..." Fred pulled back his sweater sleeve, looking down at his wrist for an imaginary watch. "Four hours?"  
>Aeryn tried to stifle her giggles as she pushed back a clump of windswept hair from the front of her face. "We went down to walk on the grounds and talk, and then George taught me how to fly on a broomstick!" Aeryn exclaimed, her eyes shining with exhilaration. Fred raised an eyebrow and looked over at George who was grinning like a madman.<br>"You should have seen her face when I showed her the Wronski Feint," George said, raising another round of uncontrollable laughter from the pair.  
>"Hey, I thought you had suddenly become suicidal! My reaction was completely justified!" Fred turned back around to face George, his grin becoming more apparent with each word.<br>"Reaction?" Fred encouraged.  
>Aeryn felt a rosy blush cross her face as both the twins turned their attention to her. "I may or may not have-"<br>"Definitely did," George whispered behind his hand.  
>Aeryn shot a look at him before continuing. "Anyways...I kind of-"<p>

"S'cuse me." A very handsome, tall boy with auburn hair was standing opposite Aeryn and the twins, his deep blue eyes roaming the Great Hall. Aeryn's face heated up in it's familiar blush as she suddenly became very aware of her mussed up hair and tear streaked face. The boys eyes finally settled on Aeryn, and he smiled brightly. "You wouldn't happen to know where one could find a Miss Star VonTussle around here, would you?" He asked, his voice heavy with a charming Irish accent. Aeryn frowned, glancing at Fred, who looked just as clueless as her, and George, who had taken to glaring sullenly at the table.  
>"Well actually...I haven't seen her in almost-" Aeryn's eyes fell to the crest on the boys sweater. "Ravenclaw?" She blurted out in surprise. "Oh!" She exclaimed, eyes widening with understanding. "Brenden?"<br>The boy gave her a toothy grin and a sweeping bow. "Pleased to make yer acquaintance."  
>Aeryn nodded a gave a small smile, glancing back to George who was as still as a statue. Clearing her throat slightly, Aeryn looked back up at Brenden. "I'm sorry, but I haven't seen Star in almost a whole day," she explained politely.<br>"Pity. That girl is harder to pin down than a Grindylow. You wouldn't happen to know any of her local haunts would you?" Brenden inquired, casting a questioning glance at George.  
>Aeryn bit her lip before giving a crooked smile to Brenden. "You know...she likes to hang out in the Library sometimes."<br>"Guess I should have a look there then shan't I?" Brenden thanked Aeryn and casually strolled out of the Great Hall and in the direction of the Library.

Blowing out a breath hotly, Aeryn looked back at the twins to see two sets of light blue eyes staring at her in shock. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure Star has never even set foot in the Library," Fred stated dryly, the corners of his mouth already tilting up in his signature grin.  
>"Excuse me! Of course Star has been in the Library!" Aeryn exclaimed, shame coloring her cheeks. Fred raised one eyebrow. "Once...when I made her..." Aeryn clarified, giggling slightly, as the three rose from their seats. George rested an arm on Aeryn's shoulder as they all walked out of the Great Hall.<br>"You're just full of surprises today aren't you?"

* * *

><p><em>Ow. Note to self, do not fall asleep on stone floor.<em> Star thought as she grudgingly lifted herself from the floor of the mysterious room. Yawning, she hesitantly looked out the window and saw nothing, just blackness. The girl trudged over to the bookcase and scanned the titles of the Muggle children's books: "Beauty and the Beast", "The Sleeping Beauty in the Woods", "The Frog-Prince", "Snow-White and Rose-Red", "Cinderella or, The Little Glass Slipper". Star had to laugh, of course Dobby would bring her to a place like this. So innocent. She picked up "Beauty and the Beast" and dove in, surprised that she wanted to read.

And hour and a half later, Star had read a good majority of the books. Her favorite being "Beauty and the Beast", she loved how the beautiful girl could look past the odd exterior of the beastly man and fell in love with him. Though it wasn't exactly parallel, the girl could see similarities between her current situation and the fairy tale, she just wished it would have the same ending.

_This should be turned into one of those Muggle movies Aeryn and my mum told me about..._ Star made her way to the bed and crawled into the soft sheets, hoping to maybe sleep off her woes.

**POP**

Star jumped at the sudden appearance of the tiny house elf. "Dobby! You scared me half to death!"  
>"Dobby is very sorry Miss, but Dobby needs to ask Miss a question." He squeaked.<br>"Yes Dobby?" She gave the elf a small smile.  
>"Would Miss like a visitor?"<br>Star gave the small creature a confused look. "Who?"  
>"A tall sir, Miss! A Ravenclaw!"<br>Star's eyes widened. "Brenden?"  
>"Yes Miss Star!"<br>"How did he find you?"  
>"Mister Headless Nick brought him to Dobby! Mister Headless found him in the Library asking about Miss Star!"<br>_Odd..._ Star thought. "Dobby, please tell Mister Brenden that I'm currently under the weather and to come back tomorrow." She stated, not wanting any company in her current state. "Oh, and Dobby?"  
>"Yes Miss?" The elves large orbs brightened. "Where might one find a toilet?"<p>

* * *

><p>Sitting in Transfiguration, Aeryn absently doodled on a corner of her parchment while staring out the window at the shores of the Black Lake. Stars bed was empty again when Aeryn had woken up that morning, and she was beginning to get worried.<em> I doubt she could find a way to leave the castle, but still...with Star it's not impossible...<em> Aeryn thought, exhaling noisily.

"Miss Monroe?" Professor McGonagall's voice rang out sharply. "Surely my lecture on human transfiguration is not completely useless to you? I'd rather thought you'd be quite attentive today." She asked chidingly.  
>"N-no Professor," Aeryn stammered, bolting upright in her seat. "Sorry," she squeaked nervously. Professor McGonagall sent her a stern look before turning back to the rest of the class to continue her lecture. Looking down at her parchment to find her place in her notes, Aeryn felt something hit her arm. Glancing over at Fred who seemed to be enraptured by the board at the front of the room, Aeryn bent to retrieve the balled up scrap of parchment from the cool stone floor.<p>

_Everything alright?_

_Just worried about Star _Aeryn hastily scribbled back, flicking the note back to it's point of origin.

Another moment later and then:  
><em>She'll turn up. <em>Aeryn looked over at Fred who was shooting her a discrete smile with a thumbs up. Aeryn grinned in reply and turned back to her notes for the last few moments of class.

Ten minutes later, Aeryn was packing up her quill and notes. "Ready to go get some food?" Fred asked, bag already slung over his shoulder.  
>Aeryn nodded happily. "Yeah, let me just-"<br>"Miss Monroe," McGonagall called from her desk. Aeryn winced and gave Fred an apologetic smile.  
>"I'll catch up," she whispered, turning back to the front of the class.<p>

* * *

><p>Star slept well into the next day, not caring about all the work she was missing. She didn't want to have to see George's face just yet, not after all the horrible things he said to her and Aeryn. "Oh! Aeryn!" She exclaimed, she hadn't said a word the redhead since the incident. Though, from what she saw yesterday, she didn't seem too worried about Star. The small Slytherin got out of bed and shuffled to the restroom that Dobby seemed to create out of no where the night before. <em>Magic. <em>Star stripped down and hopped in the shower, just standing under the warm water immobile. She had no tears left, her hurt was turning into anger and she just wanted to make George feel as horrible as he had made her feel.

"Miss Star? Mister Brenden has returned." Dobby stated with a proud smile.  
>"Oh good! Tell him to meet me outside this room, wherever that is..." Star said with a small laugh. Dobby left with another small <strong>POP.<strong> The girl pulled on her chucks and gave herself a quick once over before walking out the newly formed door.  
>"Well, well, well. 'Miss Star' certainly knows how to make a man's heart race," Brenden cooed, snaking an arm around her waist.<br>"Well, I wanted to make sure that I looked good for my Yule Ball date," Star smirked, slithering out of his grasp. The girl sauntered forward, swinging her hips in her tight jeans. She glanced behind her and motioned for the Irishman to follow. Minutes passed and with every staircase Star's heart beat sped up, until they reached the entrance to the Great Hall, where it stopped. _George..._

* * *

><p>An hour later, Aeryn jogged down the corridor, dodging first years as she made her way to the Great Hall. She had dropped her books off in the dorm and was now very, very late to dinner. Turning a corner, Aeryn thought back to her meeting with McGonagall. She certainly hadn't expected to get a reply to her request so quickly. <em>Dumbledore probably had something to do with it...<em> Aeryn thought, brushing a piece of blood red hair from her eyes. _Such a strange man..._ Aeryn slowed her jog down to a casual stroll as she rounded the last corner to arrive in front of the Great Hall. Her eyes quickly sought out the two bright heads of hair that belonged to the twins. Walking over to the Gryffindor table, Aeryn did a quick scan of her fellow Slytherins. _Still no Star..._ a voice in her head said accusingly. Aeryn dropped down into the empty seat between Fred and George. "Blimey," George said, his mouth full of food. "We were about to send out a search party."  
>"Charming," Aeryn said, tossing a napkin at him with a grimace.<br>"What'd McGonagall hold you up so long for anyways? Was she that miffed about you spacing out?" Fred asked curiously.  
>"Oh well...that was actually something I meant to tell you guys about," Aeryn said, blushing slightly. "I wanted Star to be here too but-oh." Star had just walked into the Great Hall, with Brenden trailing not far behind. Aeryn waved her over with a bright smile. As Star headed towards the trio, Aeryn turned to George. "Please don't make this any worse than it already is," she pleaded, giving the boy an apologetic smile as Brenden and Star stopped in front of them.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for this chapter! Reviews would be much appreciated and we'll see you guys next time! :)<strong>


	12. Girl Talk

**WE'RE SORRY WE'RE SORRY WE'RE SORRY WE'RE SORRY WE'RE SORRY WE'RE SORRY WE'RE SORRY WE'RE SORRY WE'RE SORRY WE'RE SO SORRY**

**Okay...it's been a really long time and Star and I hope you've had lovely holidays! WE'RE SORRY**

**Here's a really long chapter to make up for how much we suck at updating. DX**

**Previously:**_ "What'd McGonagall hold you up so long for anyways? Was she that miffed about you spacing out?" Fred asked curiously._  
><em>"Oh well...that was actually something I meant to tell you guys about," Aeryn said, blushing slightly. "I wanted Star to be here too but-oh." Star had just walked into the Great Hall, with Brenden trailing not far behind. Aeryn waved her over with a bright smile. As Star headed towards the trio, Aeryn turned to George. "Please don't make this any worse than it already is," she pleaded, giving the boy an apologetic smile as Brenden and Star stopped in front of them.<em>

* * *

><p>Star let out a sigh as Aeryn motioned her over to the group. <em>I don't know if I can do this anymore... <em>she thought as she strutted over to the Gryffindor table. She grabbed Brenden's hand in the process, partly for effect and partly for stability. Star wasn't sure what she was doing really, she was just going crazy over what George had said. It's not like she had done anything to make him be that angry. The curly-headed girl stopped next to Aeryn and grasped the hem of her low cut v-neck that had started riding up, revealing a newly added tattoo on her hip, only fixing it after she was sure George had caught a glimpse. "Group." Star greeted bluntly, not particularly happy with any of her _"friends". _ She could see that her greeting had taken the group aback a bit, not used to hearing her talk to them in such a way. Star ignored it.  
>"Hi Star!" Aeryn said excitedly, brushing off Star's tone. "Where on Earth have you been?" Star just shrugged.<br>"I found her on the 7th floor, there was this room that I ne'er noticed before," Brenden piped in, resting his arm around her shoulders.  
>"Not very observant, are we?" George said quietly, receiving glares from both Star and Aeryn.<br>"I suppose..." Brenden said with an uncomfortable laugh.  
>"Anyways," Aeryn started, shooting George a dirty look. "I got all the notes you've missed. And I have some exciting news, I wanted to wait until you could be here to tell everyone." The redhead smiled at her friend.<br>"Oh really? Well, it'll have to wait until later. Brenden and I have some things to discuss, you know Yule Ball stuff," Star said dismissively.  
>"But...Star, it's really important..." Aeryn said, hurt and confused. Star glanced over at George. "Now this is." And with that, girl walked away without another word.<p>

* * *

><p>Star walked into the Slytherin girls dormitory for the first time in 2 days. It was colder than the mysterious room on the 7th floor but unlike the other room this one had another occupant: a hurt, angry, red head.<br>Aeryn stood from her seat on her bed as Star walked in. The girl in question looked over impassively as Aeryn walked across the stone floor towards her. "Okay, what gives Star?" Aeryn started, trying to keep her temper under control. Star stared at her fellow Slytherin silently, she had never hurt Aeryn like this before and didn't know how to react but knew that it'd be a bad idea to interrupt her. "You've been gone for two whole days. Forty-eight hours Star! You can't just _do_ that, you can't just miss classes whenever you like, even if I'm there to take down notes over all that you've missed. And where have you even been?" Aeryn asked, not stopping to give Star a chance to answer. "Have you even been eating? You look thinner. And what was all that in the Great Hall just a bit ago? I know George hurt you Star, but you aren't completely without blame in whatever is going on between you two. You didn't have to be so cruel..." Aeryn stopped suddenly, walking back across the room and tidying up the dorm as she went.  
>"I don't know where I've been, I went to the kitchen and asked Dobby for help. The next thing I knew, he apparated me to this small room, apparently on the 7th floor. Dobby has been feeding me. And I'm a metamorphmagus, so I can make myself look thinner whenever I wish," she said apathetically. Star started for her own bed.<br>"And what about the Great Hall?" Aeryn said, not looking at Star.  
>"What about it?" Star asked quietly.<br>"What do you mean _'what about it'_!?" Aeryn snapped, making Star flinch a bit.  
>"I don't know what you want me to say Aeryn..."<br>"I want to you to tell me the truth and apologize!" "  
>"Okay! I'm sorry! Are you happy now!?" Star practically shouted. "I'm sorry that I was gone. I'm sorry that you had to take my notes. I'm sorry that you didn't know where I was. I'm sorry that I was taking up so much of your thought that you couldn't even enjoy your days. <em>Oh wait<em>! That's not true. All you've done is have fun since I've been gone. Silly me," she ended with malice.  
>"What the hell are you talking about?" Aeryn asked, tremendously confused.<br>"I saw you with George in the Quidditch pitch, laughing. Not one day after what he said to us," the small girl spat.  
>"Star-"<br>"How could you do that!?" Star threw herself on her bed. "Why do I even care? Why does it hurt so bad..." Tears were burning the back of her eyelids, begging to escape.

Aeryn's hard expression fell as Star collapsed on her bed. Sighing, she uncrossed her arms as she made her way over to her brunette friend. "Star..." Aeryn sat on the edge of the bed and tried to hug her friend, but Star just pushed her away. "**Star**," Aeryn said sternly. Star looked up sniffling. Aeryn pulled the girl up into a sitting position and stood in front of her, hands on her hips. "Starlight Moonbeam VonTussle, we have been friends much too long to be fighting like this. I was with George that afternoon because he's my friend too and with you being M.I.A..." Aeryn paused, giving Star a hard look. "With you off who knows where, damage control with George was all I _could_ do."  
>"Damage control," Star scoffed. "Is that what you call laughing and skipping classes?" She asked with a withering glare.<br>Aeryn sat across from Star on the bed. They sat in silence while Star angrily wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "Star..." Aeryn started quietly. "Why did you kiss George?"  
>Stars jaw dropped. "How do you know about that?" She hadn't told anyone that, in fact, she was blocking it out of her memory completely. The memory made her heart ache. Aeryn rolled her eyes.<br>"How do you think? George and I weren't talking about gardening tips the other day on the Quidditch pitch. We were talking about _you_. It's not a exactly a secret that he likes you Star. And you really hurt him."  
>"Likes me? What do you mean. There's no way that George Weasley likes me." Star huffed, crossing her arms stubbornly. "And how did I hurt him? All I did was kiss him and leave. Where's the harm in that?"<br>"Star, I am fighting the urge to slap you right across your stupid face," Aeryn groaned, aggravated. "How can the pair of you be so blind? Yes, _he likes you_! You can't tell by the way he looks at you, the differences in his smiles for me and his smiles for you?" Star gaped at Aeryn, dumbfounded.  
>"What are you -"<br>"And Star VonTussle, don't you dare tell me you see _absolutely_ nothing wrong with kissing a boy and never saying a word about it again. He is your _friend_ Star. You can't just go around kissing your friends willy-nilly!" Aeryn dragged a hand through her hair, exasperated. Star let out a clearly audible growl. _She never was one for talking about feelings,_ Aeryn thought with a wry smile.  
>"I don't know what you want me to tell you Aeryn," she said slowly, fighting the urge to scream. "I wasn't <em>really<em> thinking, I just did it. And how in the _hell_ am I supposed to believe that George likes me after what he said to me?"  
>Aeryn chose her words carefully, sensing Stars growing agitation. "Well...I don't know how to explain that. I can't really. He hurt me too Star," Aeryn said, taking Star's small hands into her own. "But I forgave him. Because...sometimes...when you have feelings for someone...you do things without thinking..." Aeryn said gently, carefully gauging Star's reaction to her words. "Like saying things you don't mean or...kissing someone without an explanation?"<br>Realization hit Star with the force of a train. _Is she saying what I think she's saying?  
><em>"Oh no. No, no, no, **no**. You can't be serious."  
>"Star, just admit it; you're in lo-"<br>"**NO**."  
>"Star, just say-"<br>"No, I won't say it!"  
>"Say it!"<br>"No! I won't say I'm in _love_." Star practically spat in disgust.

Aeryn threw her hands up in exasperation. "Star, what do you want me to tell you?! You're in love with him damn it, don't be so proud! It's okay, you're in love."  
>"No, no, no!" Star covered her ears childishly, trying to block out Aeryn's words.<br>Aeryn rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah? Then why were you parading Brenden in front of him tonight at dinner?" Star let out something that sounded like a scoff, a very fake scoff, sometimes she wasn't as good at lying as she thought.  
>"What do you mean parade? We just really needed to discuss Yule Ball stuff," she explained weakly. "Anyways, you're the one who waved us over," she added defensively. Aeryn bristled.<br>"Because I had something important to tell you!" she replied just as defensively. "But you were too busy trying to prove to yourself that you aren't in love with George to care," Aeryn said under her breath, getting up from Stars bed to remake her own. "Prove to myself!?" Star practically yelled again, leaping up from her sitting position. "I'm not trying to _prove_ anything! I had business to deal with. Colors and whatnot," she said quietly.  
>Aeryn scoffed. "Colors," she muttered.<br>"What was the news?" Star added as an afterthought, guiltily rubbing the back of her head.

Aeryn turned back to face Star and leaned on her bedpost, tossing a few scrolls of parchment over to her brunette friend. "Here are your notes from the past two days," Aeryn said coolly, willing some composure back into her jumbled thoughts. Star pushed them aside and moved forward on her bed, giving Aeryn an expectant look. Aeryn groaned, and pushed away from the bedpost, throwing herself on the bed next to Star. "I wanted to tell all of you together, but it looks like you've ruined that surprise," Aeryn mumbled into the emerald duvet. She turned over and stared at the ceiling, trying to calm her fluttering stomach. "I just got the news today. I've been taking private lessons from McGonagall for the past couple years, and I even did some training last year with Professor Lupin before he left the Defense Against the Dark Arts post. I didn't really expect to be permitted to learn, much less actually be _able_to do it. But McGonagall said it just cleared with the Ministry, they're sending someone at the end of year exams to check my progress and possibly register me. I'm really nervous though. What if I mess up? Plus there's so much to study for already what with Apparition lessons and all of my N.E.W.T. classes. Oh geez, what if it's only a partial transformation and-"  
>Star shifted on the bed, and looked down at Aeryn, impatiently. "Hello! Still clueless here..."<br>"Oh right! Sorry," Aeryn apologized.  
>Star waved away Aeryn's apology brusquely. "Fine, whatever! Now what about these secret lessons with McGongall?"<br>"Star...I'm learning how to be an Animagus."

Star stared at her friend blankly. "My best friend is going to be an Animagus?" She said quietly. "That's so exciting!" The small girl yelled, pouncing on her fellow Slytherin. "You're gonna be an animal! Grrr," she added with a wink. "So what kind do you think you'll end up as? I hear you don't get to pick." Aeryn smiled, relieved at her friends excitement.  
>"I really have no idea what kind of animal I'll be," Aeryn confided with a slight frown. "That's one of the things I'm most nervous about to tell you the truth. McGonagall says that the animal you become is based on the traits within you, and I don't even know what that really means!" The red head exclaimed, throwing her hands above her head dramatically. "I haven't done a full transformation yet, McGonagall says that it's better to take your time with matters such as these. She says I know enough to do it perfectly by the end of the year, but she's only let me go so far as to get ears! I mean, honestly, what do you think I'll get?"<br>"Well what kind of ears are they?" Star asked pulling a pumpkin pasty out of her side table drawer and taking a bite. "I hope it's something cool, or something I could ride!" She exclaimed, her eyes widening. Aeryn looked dryly at her friend.  
>"Star you are NOT riding me, no matter what I am. And well," she continued, thinking back in her head. "They were kind of...cat-like? But, bigger than a cats ears would be. Of course that could be just because I hadn't changed size yet...oh! And they were bright red. Like my hair," Aeryn said, pulling a strand in front of her face as if to inspect it.<br>"Hmm..." Star pondered while chewing on a bite of her pasty. "Maybe you're a red tiger!?" She shouted excitedly. "That would be so wicked! And why may I ask can I not ride you if you're big enough?" She asked with a playful grin. Aeryn shook her head warily.  
>"Star that's just..so wrong," she said finally. "The twins would have a field day if they heard that," Aeryn added with a shudder. The small girl stood up, walked to the edge of her bed, picked up her robe and slid it on.<br>"It's kinda chilly in here. I miss the other room." Aeryn looked over to where Star was struggling into her too large robe.  
>"What other room?"<br>She sighed as she flopped on her bed next to her friend. "The room I've been staying for the last two days. It was really nice. Warm. Oh! it had these children's books! I think they should be turned into those movies you were telling me about! There was one called _Beauty and the Beast_ that I really liked."  
>Aeryn laughed. "Star, that already <em>is<em> one of the movies," she said with a smile. "Remember, I told you about it, the one with the enchanted furniture?"  
>Star blinked, "Really? What about <em>The Sleeping Beauty in the Woods<em>, _The Frog-Prince_, _Snow-White and Rose-Red_, _Cinderella _or_ The Little Glass Slipper_? Are all those movies? Can I see them sometime!?" She asked excitedly, bouncing on the bed a bit.  
>"Shh, Star, it's almost lights out!" Aeryn reminded her bouncing friend quietly. "Almost all of those are movies now. Maybe you can spend the summer break with me back home and we can watch them then."<p>

"Speaking of princes," Aeryn said coyly, looking over at Star. "Tell me about this Yule Ball date of yours that all but appeared from the shadows," she teased, poking Star in the side.  
>Star chuckled a bit, "Well, after I changed in front of George, I-"<br>"And Fred!" Aeryn piped in with a knowing look, causing Star to shoot her a glare.  
>"Yes, and Fred. Well, I ran down and under the stands and he just...found me I guess..." Star let out a light chuckle. "Wait, why are we talking about me? As I recall, when I found you that day, Miss Red had a bright blush to her cheeks. Now what could cause such a blush besides a boy?" Star eyed her friend slyly.<br>"W-w-what are you even talking about?! There was no blush and there was definitely no boy!" Aeryn denied nervously.  
>"Whoa, Aeryn your face is as red as your hair!" Star exclaimed, rushing over to sit next to her hot-faced friend. "That means I must be right! Aeryn's got a boyfriend, Aeryn's got a boyfriend!" She sang loudly.<br>"Star!" Aeryn groaned and buried her face into Stars pillow. "I only talked to him for a little bit...I barely even know his name. And he is _definitely_ not my boyfriend!" She mumbled into the pillow. "I haven't seen him since then and I probably won't ever again." Aeryn stated hotly, bringing her face out of the pillow. Star laughed, this had never happened before.  
>"Tell me everything!" She said excitedly.<br>"Like I said, there's not much to tell," Aeryn replied with a shy smile.  
>"I don't care!" Star shouted. "Tell!"<br>Blushing heavily, Aeryn relayed everything that had happened with the handsome Durmstrang, including his whispered comment. "_Fiammetta_?" Star tried out, giving Aeryn a confused frown. The redhead's face turned vermilion and she scooted towards the edge of the bed to grab a book from her nightstand. "What's that?" Star asked, crawling over to Aeryn. "_Thinking Italian Translation: A Course in Translation Method: Italian Into English_," Star read aloud. Aeryn flipped to library book open to a dog-eared page and handed the book to Star, then abruptly grabbed Star's pillow and buried her face in it. Star scanned the page for a second before her attention was drawn by an underlined word near the end of the page.

_**Fiammetta **__[ 4 syll. fiam-met-ta, fi-amme-tta ]_

_Italian for 'little flame'; pseudonym of famous Italian_

_author and poet Giovanni Boccaccio's beloved and muse._

Star looked up from the book, glancing over to Aeryn with a large grin, then looked back down at the page. "Oh, my little _Fiammetta_!" she shouted in a horrible attempt at an Italian accent, throwing the book over her head and tackling Aeryn.  
>"He doesn't have an accent!" Aeryn shouted, trying to push off her best friend who was now making kissing faces at her. "Staaar!" she complained loudly, giving a final shove, successfully ridding herself of Star and pushing herself off the bed in the process.<br>"So my little _Fiammetta_," Star began, barely containing her laughter. "Are we going to ask Studly Soren to the Ball?" Aeryn sat up, rubbing the spot on her head that had connected with the cold stone floor. Blushing heavily, she grimaced.  
>"I never should have told you about that," she muttered grouchily. "And didn't I already tell you, I haven't seen him since that conversation."<br>Star frowned. "How's that even possible? The Durmstrang students stay in our dorm don't they?"  
>"Yes and no, I think the professors added on another section of the dorms just for them. They could have a whole other entrance for all I know," Aeryn said, picking up her book and gazing down at the page. Star smirked at her as her red-faced friend placed the book back on her nightstand.<br>"Well," Star skipped over to her best friend and linked her arm through Aeryn's, winking up at her. "I think you should ask him. I mean, it's only been a few days, you're bound to see him eventually, right?"

* * *

><p>The weeks passed and Hogwarts came alive with students studying for final exams. Study sessions could be seen taking place in the Library, Common Rooms, Great Hall, and even in some of the corridors, much to the aggravation of Filch. Even Star could be seen studying, alternating tutoring sessions between Aeryn and Brenden in the Library. Finally, with exams behind them, the student's focus shifted to the next big TriWizard Tournament tradition: the Yule Ball. The ball was to be held on Christmas Eve, a full week after classes ended. In almost no time at all, Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, and Hogwarts students alike all switched into a frenzy of finding dresses, dress robes, and last minute dates.<p>

Aeryn sat in the Great Hall alone, rolling a not-quite-ripe grape around her plate with her fork and reading a book about human transfiguration loaned to her by Professor McGonagall. Sighing, she put the book down and looked around her gloomily. Star was off with Brenden somewhere, probably discussing more plans for the Yule Ball. Lately, the two had become almost inseparable. Aeryn and Star had made up and she helped her study for her exams, but hadn't seen her much in the past few days. Aeryn was glad for her best friends happiness, but it did leave her with a lot of unoccupied time. Fred and George were off who knows where, apparently they had created a new product called a Canary Cream, which everyone was now crazy about. Aeryn wasn't exactly sure what they did, but she guessed the name was indicative and explanatory of all the little yellow birds that were suddenly inhabiting the castle. The product was popular as both a gift for friends and a prank for enemies, and the twins had been up to their necks in demand for them. Star and George still weren't on speaking terms, which meant that when Aeryn was with Star, the twins avoided her, and on the rare occasions when the twins weren't filling orders, Star was off with Brenden.

Picking at the grain of the table, Aeryn thought about her own Yule Ball date prospects. Apparently, Fred had asked a fellow Gryffindor Quidditch team-mate to be his date, a dark-skinned girl with warm brown eyes named Angelina. George reported to Aeryn one night when Fred was busy fielding a first years allergic reaction to a Canary Cream that Fred had asked her in the Common Room three days earlier. The news had stirred something inside Aeryn, something that felt uncomfortably akin to jealousy. Even now, remembering the discussion was making the tightening in her chest start again, so Aeryn tried to think about something else. Letting her eyes roam around the Great Hall, she surveyed the students chatting and eating happily with friends. Her gaze fixed on a third year Hufflepuff by the name of Justin, who had the same dark hair as Soren. Short of actively searching, Aeryn hadn't seen or heard of the dark-headed boy since their first encounter. Whenever they were together Star tried to get Aeryn to ask another Durmstrang about him or search for him, and had even gone so far to tackle one student she thought matched Aeryn's description. With only 2 days until Christmas Eve, Aeryn had started to accept the fact that she would be going to the Yule Ball alone.

Gathering up her book, Aeryn popped the last grape into her mouth before setting out of the Great Hall. She passed a group of giggling Beauxbaton's girls excitedly twittering about their dresses and hopes for the ball. Wandering without a real purpose, the redhead found herself heading towards the Grand Staircase and decided to pay McGonagall a visit to discuss her upcoming examination. Aeryn was on the fourth floor when she heard an echoed shout of her name from above. Looking up, she squinted slightly to make out the figure of a redheaded Gryffindor leaning over the railing of the staircase three flights above her. George Weasley waved, and the two met on the fifth floor stairs.  
>"Where are you headed?" George asked, loosening his gold and red striped tie. Aeryn showed him her book, pointing in the understood direction of Professor McGonagall's office. She took in his appearance while he looked over her book. His shaggy red hair was tied back from his face and his sleeves had been rolled up past his elbows. He had a few small bandages on his fingers and dark circles under his eyes. Altogether, it made his disheveled look all the more apparent.<br>"Had a few late nights?" Aeryn inquired lightly. George handed back her the book and leaned back on the railing of the stairs as they started to move. He yawned largely while nodding, and Aeryn hid a grin behind her hand.  
>"It's getting pretty hectic. People are crazy for the things. Fred's still up in the Common Room trying to catch up on all the orders. I just came down to eat, I haven't since last night." Aeryn's eyebrows shot up as her maternal instincts kicked in.<br>"You shouldn't be skipping meals for this!" She reprimanded worriedly. "Your health is more important than the products. It's bad enough you two aren't getting enough sleep!" George laughed and patted his worried friend on the head lightly, much to Aeryn's irritation.  
>"Okay <em>Mom<em>, I'll pass the message on to Fred," he teased, grinning brightly. "Speaking of, have you found yourself a date to the Yule Ball yet?"  
>Aeryn blushed, George had caught on to her feelings for his twin pretty early, and the stairs moved again. "No, why?"<br>"Just wondering," George stated, struggling to stifle another yawn.  
>"Well what about you?" Aeryn asked, leaning up against the opposite railing, book clutched to her chest.<br>George laughed abruptly. "Looking like this?" he asked, gesturing to himself. "I've been beating away offers like Bludgers." Aeryn grinned and then her smile fell away as another thought entered her head.  
>"Hey!" she exclaimed, suddenly pushing away from the railing and startling George. "Why don't we go together?" she asked excitedly.<br>"I knew it," George said, sighing theatrically.  
>"Knew what?" Aeryn asked with a frown.<br>"I just knew you were in love with me. Someone will have to tell Fred, and you'll have to write and ask Percy for my hand in marriage before you propose, you know."  
>"Oh shove off!" Aeryn cried, hitting George in the chest with her book. A passing Prefect looked back at the two, alarmed, and Aeryn smiled apologetically. George laughed manically as Aeryn's unappreciated blush snuck up on her again. "<em>I'm<em> being serious," she said pointedly, settling back against the rail opposite George. "Neither of us have dates, and I think it would almost just be better to go with a friend rather than a date. That way you don't have to worry about impressing any one."  
>"Glad to know you think so highly of me," George stated dryly.<br>Aeryn rolled her eyes and gave a smirk. "Don't be such a drama queen, you know what I meant."  
>George put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Well, I suppose I can't do much better at this point-" he said thoughtfully.<br>"Hey!"  
>"So I'll go with you," he finished with a cheeky grin. "Say, do you even have a dress yet?"<br>Aeryn's face paled as she realized she did not, in fact, have a dress. George laughed loudly and Aeryn started to hurry back down the steps, her mind already whirring with activity. _Where did everyone else get their dresses? Where do I even get a dress this late?_ She had just reached the end of the fifth flight of steps when George called back down to her. "Oi!"  
>The redhead stopped. "Yes?" she called back.<br>"What color? Don't we have to like...match or something like that?" He was clearly at a loss. Aeryn laughed aloud.  
>"Don't worry about it, just wear whatever you were going to before!" She set off again, heading back towards the Slytherin Common Room, the book in her arms and her previous task forgotten.<br>George watched her until she vanished from the staircase. "_'Wear what you were going to before'_," he muttered to himself, starting down the steps again for the Great Hall. "Like I was even going before."

* * *

><p>"Do you want just one flower or a whole bouquet?" Brenden asked for the tenth time.<br>"I told you, I don't care. Surprise me." Star responded blankly. She had been getting bored of the boy and really just wanted to be with her old group, though she would never admit it to Aeryn or the twins. If she had been talking to the twins. Star refused to be the first to buckle when it came to her and George. Why should she? It's not like she had done or said anything wrong, as she liked to tell herself.  
>"Sorry, I just don't know what else to talk about. You seem so distant. Is something wrong?" The Ravenclaw beside her asked worriedly.<br>"No, just thinking about how I still need to get my dress." The brunette girl sighed, looking around the Great Hall. No sign of the twins, Aeryn had said that they were busy working on a new product.  
>"Why don't you go to Hogsmeade and find one?" The boy offered.<br>"I thought it was closed due to the Tournament?"  
>"They've scheduled a trip for tomorrow since they didn't tell the students before term started."<br>"Oh that's brilliant! I'll go find Aeryn now," the small girl said as she jumped up. "Bye!" She shouted as she ran out. Star headed for the Common Room, hoping Aeryn was there, but stopped when she heard shouting from the staircase. Curiosity getting the best of her, she walked over to the Grand Staircase and perked up her ears:  
>"Yes?" A girls voice called. Wait, was that Aeryn?<br>"What color? Don't we have to like...match or something like that?" The unmistakable voice of one George Weasley bellowed.  
>"Don't worry about it, just wear whatever you were going to before!" And there was the pain in her chest again, the one she got every time she saw George in class or walking around. Her best friend was going to the ball with the boy she refused to admit that she was in love with. Star turned on her heel and ran to the Common Room, willing the tears to not escape long enough to get to her bed. Ignoring everyone and everything she passed, the girl made it the dorm room and threw herself onto her bed and let the tears fall.<p>

A few moments later, Star heard footsteps ascending the stairs. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and fixed her clothes. Aeryn entered the room, seeming as giddy as can be.  
>"Oh, there you are Star!" The redhead practically burst into the room she shared with her best friend. "I haven't seen you in a couple days, how d'you think your exams went? Have you been with Brenden all day today? Aren't you just so excited for the ball? I love dressing up," Aeryn chirped happily as she danced around the room. Star sat silently on the edge of her bed, arms crossed. "Star?"<br>Star shook her head quickly as if to clear her mind and flashed a smile at Aeryn. Suddenly, she shot up off the bed. "I think I did pretty well in Potions, Charms, and Divination, but Brenden helped me with Transfiguration so..." Star made a face and Aeryn laughed. "I don't know why I let him tutor me, you're the one who's becoming an Animagus!" She exclaimed, sighing theatrically. Aeryn giggled.  
>"Oh!" the redhead exclaimed suddenly. "Star, do you have a dress for the ball yet? I've only just realized that I don't! Where are we supposed to get one this late?" Aeryn fretted.<br>"Calm down, Brenden told me that they've scheduled a trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow! We can look there," Star explained. Aeryn sighed, relieved.  
>"That is good news. I was so worried about finding a date that I didn't even think-" Aeryn stopped suddenly as she realized who her date was, and more importantly, who she hadn't told. Star was inspecting her nails, growing them longer, then smaller, and changing the colors over and over.<br>"What do you think about this color?" Star asked as if she hadn't heard Aeryn at all. She showed her nails, which were now adorned with dark green paint and a black lace pattern.  
>"Hey, Star...um...okay listen...don't freak out." Star raised an eyebrow as she looked over to Aeryn who was nervously picking at her own nails. "I kind of...asked...George?" Star gazed, unwavering, at Aeryn. "To be my date...for the Yule Ball," Aeryn clarified nervously, waiting for a reaction from Star. After a few nerve-wracking moments, Star shrugged.<br>"Good for you!" she replied enthusiastically. Aeryn gaped, fully lost. She had been prepared for anger, tears, everything but ecstasy. Which was exactly what Star was exhibiting. She was running around the dorm room, sometimes jumping up on a bed and talking about learning how to dance and what colors would look good with Aeryn's hair and how to do their make-up.  
>"Wait...Star, I said I'm going with <em>George<em>," Aeryn emphasized, certain Star had misheard or misunderstood her.  
>Star rolled her eyes. "I <em>heard<em> you," she stated, hands on her hips in defiance. "And I already told you, I'm _not_ in love with him, why should I care who he's going with?"  
>"Well, I just thought..." Aeryn narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Hang on...who are you and what have you done with Star?!"<br>"Oi! Shut up!" Star yelled, tackling Aeryn as she cackled at the smaller girls expense. "It's already 10 o'clock," Star stated over Aeryn's laughter as she untangled herself from the taller girls bed. "If we go to sleep now we can be up sooner for Hogsmeade." The smaller girl climbed into her bed, not bothering to change out of her day clothes. Glaring at Aeryn, who was now laughing hysterically, she shut the curtains around her four-poster violently. "Good night!" Star shouted.

* * *

><p><em>"Oh George! It's lovely!" Star breathed, the room was gorgeous. The walls were covered in deep maroon colored curtains while smaller, black curtains draped around the top. There was a single uncovered wall with a brick fireplace already ablaze. A small table sat in front of the fire with a black lace table cloth, two plates and a single rose laying on top. There was a cart next to the table filled with all kinds of desserts an sweets, making Star's mouth water a wee bit. There was a black couch up against the far wall, a plush footstool in front of it. Red roses, in beautiful crystal vases, were placed all around the room.<em>_  
>"It can't compare to you," George whispered in her ear, leading her in. The small girl spun herself around and faced the ginger as he closed the door. Without warning his lips were on hers-<em>

"Star!" The girls eyes shot open to find Aeryn's smiling face. "Wake up! We're getting dresses today!" She said excitedly, pulling the covers off her friend. Star shook the dream from her head as she sat up. _Bloody hell...  
><em>Aeryn skipped back across the hall from the dorm room and into the bathroom. Humming softly to herself, she passed the ornate mirror hanging above the wash basin and stopped to take in her appearance. Aeryn had gotten up an hour earlier so she was already showered and dressed. She was wearing a loosely knitted sweater with her favorite cream colored pants. Her hair was hanging loose down her back, the cherry red locks already drying into loose curls. Frowning slightly, Aeryn held a piece of her hair out to her clashing forest green sweater. _I've been getting tired of this anyways,_she thought, shrugging to herself. Pulling out her wand, Aeryn touched the tip of it to her hair and whispered a quick incantation. Aeryn pocketed her wand as her hair slowly grew darker and darker. Whispering another quiet incantation to herself as she picked up her pajamas from the washroom floor, Aeryn watched as her hair dried, curling haphazardly. The now-auburn redhead compared the hair to her sweater again. "Much better," she said with a smile, dropping her pajamas in a laundry basket on her way from the bathroom.

"Star, what do you think of this color?" Aeryn asked as she walked back into their shared room. Walking over and sitting on her bed, Aeryn started unlacing the brown boots she had deemed appropriate for the trek to Hogsmeade. "Star?" Aeryn questioned, looking over to her friends bed. Star was still sitting up, exactly as Aeryn had left her a few moments ago, and was looking very dazed. "Staaarrr..." Aeryn threw a shoe over at the brunette which snapped her from her daze.  
>"Hey!" Star called, looking agitated.<br>"Come on Star, you have to get ready, everyone's leaving in an hour and we still have to go down to breakfast." Stars eyes widened as she scrambled out of the bed and over the her dresser.  
>"Why'd you wake me up so bloody late?!" The smaller girl demanded, pushing clothes aside frantically.<br>Aeryn smiled sheepishly and tugged at her hair. "Sorry, I got...distracted," she offered weakly. Star eyed her imploringly before dashing across the hall and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Aeryn could hear the shower being turned on and, moments later, there was a shriek.  
>"Bloody hell it's cold!"<br>Aeryn laughed and started cleaning up her friends dresser, refolding clothes and putting them back on their shelves before going back to pulling her boots on.

Aeryn was just finishing lacing up her shoes when Star dashed out of the bathroom, still pulling her pants on as she did so. Laughing, the redheaded girl pulled out her wand as Star struggled with the tight fitting pants. "Here," Aeryn offered, waving her wand towards the girl, and drying her friends hair as she had done to her own not ten minutes ago. "Impressive Star," Aeryn said, pushing herself off the bed as Star righted her maroon sweater. "I thought for sure that we'd be late and have to go by ourselves."  
>Star gave the taller girl a withering glare as she finally got her outfit under control.<br>"Let's just go eat," she said grouchily walking out of the room, her friend laughing behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Okie doke, there you go! Now you guys are all caught up with <em>everything<em> we've written.**

**What do you think about Aeryn being an Animagus? Any guesses on what type of animal she'll be? Do you think she should have asked George? What's up with Star and Brenden?! The Yule Ball has been set up for DRAMA!**

**If you want faster updates then bug Star to write! ;P**

**Thanks for reading, and as always, reviews are much** **appreciated! :)**


	13. Georgy

**Hello dear and precious fans! I know this one took awhile, but I have a feeling that by the end of the chapter you wont mind anymore. Aeryn and I just wanted to let all of you know how grateful we are for you guys. You're the reason we keep posting! So keep reviewing and letting us know what you think! Now on with the show!**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean we're 'going with Fred and George'?!" Star yelled, her mouth half-full of hash browns. Aeryn rolled her eyes and passed her messy friend a napkin.<p>

"George wanted to go with me so he'd be sure to know what I was wearing, and you and I were already planning to go, ergo - we're going with Fred and George." Star groaned loudly and dropped her head to the table. "Hey if it makes you feel any better, I didn't say anything about you going," Aeryn finished, looking pointedly at Star.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Will you hurry up? We'll miss the meet-up!"<p>

"I just don't see why we're going with Aeryn and Star," George called ahead to his brother.

Fred stopped, waiting for his twin to catch up. George could tell he was rolling his eyes even from this distance. "Well, according to Aeryn you asked her to go together today. And hey, maybe Star's not even with her. She's probably off with Brenden," he offered cheerily.

"That's not any better," George grumbled. Fred shrugged and the brothers resumed their trek through to snow to the Three Broomsticks.

The door made a tinkling sound and Madame Rosemerta gave the twins warm smiles as they entered the crowded pub. George shook the snow off his jacket as he looked around the room for Aeryn's distinguishable hair. The tavern was filled with students from all three schools. Since the Yule Ball was an event for all fourth year and up students, the pub was bustling with activity. Fred elbowed George and pointed over in the corner at a girl with dark red hair messily stuffed into a white hat. She was sitting next to a chubby blonde girl who was tracing the stripes of her Ravenclaw scarf. The girl with the dark hair (who George could now see was Aeryn) had looked up as the boys entered and was now waving them over vigorously.

"Blimey, what'd you do to your hair?" Fred asked as they took seats across the table from her and her companion.

Aeryn frowned and pulled her hat lower over the newly colored hair. "I just...well, I just dyed it," she said uncertainly. "Does it look too weird?" she asked, looking over at George nervously.

"I was only joking!" Fred laughed, putting his hands up in surrender. "It looks great." He gave Aeryn a wink and headed back to the bar, theatrically calling out for four Butterbeers. George chuckled as Aeryn glared at him and blushed bright red. She cleared her throat and took her hat off, trying to hide a smile as she did so.

"So..." George tested, his attention now focused on Aeryn's company. "Who's your friend?" The blond girl looked up, startled, and gave George a look that suggested she smelled something distasteful. Aeryn laughed nervously and gave the blonde girl a hard shove with her shoulder.

"This is...Elyssa Yulp," she chirped while the other girl glared at her.

"Yes...Elyssa _Yulp_." George could feel the malice in her voice.

"I...see," George said uncertainly. No, he did not see. In fact, he'd never seen this girl before in his life. _That's probably because you're usually only looking at Star_, said an annoying voice in his head. Crushing his hat back on top of his head in an effort to quell the voice and it's unhelpful truths, George addressed both the girls. "So, it's not often that you're without Star, where is she today?" The blond girl looked up, surprised, but it was Aeryn who answered.

"Well, she's-"

"Here we go!" Fred slammed four frosty mugs in the center of the table, interrupting whatever Aeryn had been about to say.

Star sighed heavily, taking one of the mugs that Fred had set down. The chubby fingers of her new body felt tight in the handle, her face twisted in discomfort. She downed the Butterbeer as quickly as she could, receiving stares from the others at the table.

"What?" She barked shortly before Aeryn drove an elbow into her ribs. Star glared at her long time friend, now regretting that she had agreed to joining the group. She pulled her stubby fingers from the mug and moved them to her hair, she had never been blonde and she knew she never would again.

"So, Elyssa. What year are you? I've never seen you around," Fred said, obviously trying to make the situation less awkward.

"Oh, uhm, I'm a...fourth year.." Star mumbled.

"Oh brilliant! Our little brother is a fourth year too! Do you know a Ron Weasley?" He asked cheerily.

"No," she stated bluntly. Aeryn glared. "I'm not very social." She added quietly.

"Oh. Okay then," Fred said uncomfortably, glancing to his brother, who responded with a shrug. Star went back to tracing the stripes on the Ravenclaw scarf that Dobby had got her from the laundry, hoping that the conversation and day would just continue on as if she weren't even there.

"Where is Star?" Fred asked, trying to make some sort of conversation. Star glanced up to her friend.

"Oh...she's out here somewhere with Brenden," Aeryn stated, avoiding eye contact with either of the twins. Star heard a low growl escape from Georges' throat and tried to keep the confusion off of her newly chubby face.

"Speaking of Star," Fred started with a small grin, "do you know what she actually looks like?" Aeryn looked at the twins in confusion.

"What do you mean? You've seen her."

"Well yes, but she's a metamorphmagus. Is the way she looks now the way she's supposed to look? Or the way she wants to look?" The twin asked curiously. Aeryn blinked, not sure how to respond.

"Well..." she started, "She's looked the same for as long as I've known her." Star looked back and forth between the twins and her friend, not sure how she should be acting in this situation.

"What if she's really a bloke?" Causing the twins and Aeryn to chuckle.

'_Why are they laughing? That's not funny. I'm not a bloke!_' Star stood abruptly, walking away from the group.

"St- Elyssa!" Aeryn said. "Where are you going?"

"The loo." Star stated bluntly, quickening her pace. Once in the restroom, she took a deep breath and had an idea. She moved in front of the mirror. Star grew taller, gave herself salt and pepper hair, and aged her face. Once she was satisfied, she turned and found a lone cloak hanging on a rack. She wrapped it around her, covering the school uniform underneath. The disguised Slytherin walked confidently out of the restroom and up to the bar. "One Firewhiskey please." She stated. Rosemerta smiled unknowingly at Star and pushed a glass of amber liquid to the girl.

* * *

><p>Aeryn traced the handle of her butterbeer absently. "I really don't think she's a guy," she said, her face thoughtful and serious. "We've been sharing dorms for how many years now? There would have to be some sort of give-away." Aeryn looked up at the twins, confused. "Wouldn't there be?"<p>

Fred laughed and took another drink from his own mug. "Don't go having an existential crisis, I was only joking."

"Elyssa's been gone awhile now," George stated suddenly, turning around to look at the students in the pub. Fred snorted, sloshing his drink all over the table.

"Getting over Star a little quickly, aren't we?" he asked lightly. George's ears turned a light pink under his hat and he opened his mouth to speak, before thinking better of it. He settled for taking a drink of his Butterbeer and giving his brother a dirty look. Aeryn wanted to bash her head into the table. _Why, why, why?! Why now?! Why is she never here when something like this happens?!_ Suddenly, Aeryn saw the chubby pink faced girl her best friend was disguised as emerge from the crowd. She grinned, and turned back to the twins.

"So George," Aeryn started conversationally as Elyssa-Star dropped into her seat. "When did you first realize your feelings for Star?" Elyssa-Star choked on the sip of Butterbeer she had just taken and George dropped his mug, the resounding crash of glass on stone only drowned out by Fred's raucous laughter. George stammered out an apology to Madam Rosemerta as she fixed the mug and took it back to the bar with a scowl.

"What, are-I don't-what...AERYN!" George stammered, his face bright red as he looked from Aeryn to Fred to Elyssa (who was still coughing up Butterbeer) and back to Aeryn.

"Oh don't worry about her, Elyssa doesn't care about things like this, do you Elyssa?" Aeryn asked cheerily, turning to the red-faced blond girl. Fred looked over to Elyssa, who looked very much like she did, in fact, care about things like that, and tried to keep a smile off his face.

"Yeah." The chubby girl actually growled, and Fred had to put his head down on the table to keep from exploding with laughter. "Obviously. I don't know any of you, why should I care about this prats feelings for some girl."

"Hey Aeryn, I could use some help getting refills!" Fred exclaimed suddenly. He waved his empty mug and stood to collect the others. Aeryn looked up, confused. "We'll be right back, you two get acquainted a little better," he said happily, grabbing Aeryn's arm and pulling her up to the bar with him. He set the three remaining mugs on the bar with a clank then turned to Aeryn, who was trying to see their table over the heads of the other patrons. She turned back to Fred, her dark red hair curling uncontrollably into her face and her cheeks rosy with her telltale blush.

"So why exactly was I dragged up here?" she asked suspiciously, crossing her arms over her chest. "Obviously you didn't need any help." She nodded towards the already filled mugs and Fred grinned, putting his hands in his pockets and leaning back against the bar.

"Well obviously you thought George and I are blooming idiots and wouldn't notice that Elyssa acts an awful lot like Star," Fred threw back casually. Aeryn's eyes widened, her face reddening as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I didn't...you're not...idiots-"

"Well, George is," Fred interrupted. "He still hasn't noticed anything's up. Although I doubt he's even thought about anything other than Star supposedly being off with Brenden," he said, chuckling. He looked over at Aeryn who was balling up the sleeves of her sweater in her hands nervously. Her face was bright red as she looked down at the floorboards and she looked like she was struggling to say something. Fred smiled and reached out to move a piece of her unruly hair back. "You know, you're kinda-"

"Why aren't you off with Angelina?" Aeryn finally managed to blurt out. _Wait, was he saying something?_ Aeryn looked up to see Fred, confused and with his hand outstretched towards her. He put his hand back in his pocket and looked up with a slight frown.

"Ah...well, Ange wanted to go with some of the girls from the team. She doesn't want me to see her dress til tomorrow. Probably thinks I'll do something to it I reckon," he said with a slight chuckle. He glanced over Aeryn's head and turned back to collect the other mugs. "I think we've been gone long enough now, George's either figured it out or he never will." He laughed and handed one of the mugs over to Aeryn and the two started back to the table.

George stared at the blonde girl across from him, and noticed that she was twisting the hem on her sweater, a trait he had only seen on the small Slytherin he had grown close to. "So," Elyssa said awkwardly, shaking George from his thoughts. "What's this Star girl like?"

The ginger boy felt his heart thump harder, not faster just painfully. "Oh Star? She's...interesting," he said for lack of a better word. He sighed, that wasn't the proper way to describe Star. The girl across from him looked confused. "Well, she eats more than my brother and I combined. She makes the most beautiful fireworks, though I'd never tell her that. She brings a smile to my face even when she's not near me." George paused, why was he saying all this? "Sorry, I was rambling."

"No, it's quite alright." Elyssa said taking a swig of Butterbeer. She looked shell-shocked. "Why happened? Why isn't she here?"

The boy looked down to his hands, "I was an idiot." He said bluntly. "I heard that she was going to the Yule Ball with some bloke and something in me snapped. I wanted to go with her, but that's not going to happen. I wanted to do a lot of things with her, but none of that will happen." He was somber.

Star couldn't handle it anymore, hearing that Aeryn was right all along. She got up quickly and ran into the restroom without a backward glance.

* * *

><p>"Where's Elyssa?" Aeryn asked as they came up behind George. He was staring at Elyssa's vacant seat with a slight frown, and shook his head as Fred dropped into the seat he had been staring at.<p>

"What? Oh, Elyssa. I don't know, she went off not long after you guys did. I don't think she likes me much," he said, his forehead creased with confusion. Aeryn and Fred rolled their eyes.

"Well, what'd you do to her?" Fred asked. George looked up, surprised.

"I didn't do anything! We were just talking, then she started asking me about Star, and then she stormed off again!" He leaned back in his chair. "I'm telling you guys, girls must just hate me," he said seriously.

"Don't worry too much mate," Fred said lightly, pushing Elyssa's Butterbeer across to his brother. "I'm sure it's just your face they hate."

George had been quiet ever since Aeryn and Fred had gotten back from the bar. _How does this always happen when Star disappears?_ Aeryn sighed. George was still staring off into the distance and Fred had just been absently drinking from his Butterbeer.

'It's a good thing those aren't actually alcoholic...I don't even have anything to talk abo-'

"OH!" Aeryn exclaimed suddenly, startling the twins out of their own reveries. "You guys! I never told you what McGonagall wanted to talk to me about!" Fred and George looked blankly at her, lost. "Remember?" Aeryn turned to look at Fred, "Before exams, after Transfiguration, when McGonagall told me to stay back?"

"Oh yeah of course! That one day," Fred said sarcastically. Aeryn narrowed her eyes and then turned back to address both of the twins.

"Well anyways," she paused. "I've been training to become an Animagus." The group was silent for a few minutes. Then...

"That's bloody brilliant!" the twins exclaimed simultaneously. "How do you do it?"

"Is it hard?"

"What do you turn into?"

"How long have you been taking these lessons anyways?"

"Why haven't you told us before this?!"

"Stop!" Aeryn exclaimed, holding her hands out in surrender. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, there's been a lot going on and I wasn't even sure how far I'd get. Yes, it's hard and generally really exhausting and I haven't even gotten close to a full transformation yet. I've been learning for a few years, but the Ministry examiner isn't coming until the end of the year, so I won't know more until then." The twins started to open their mouths again, eyes burning with more questions. "Oh look here comes Star!" Aeryn exclaimed sheepishly.

"Star's here?!" George whipped around, frantic. Fred elbowed Aeryn and Elyssa broke through the crowd, staggering back to the table.

"O-oh. Whoops, looks like I misspoke, I meant Elyssa! I'm just so used to Star being around ha-ha-ha!"

"Smooth cover," Fred muttered with a grin.

* * *

><p>Star found herself at the bar once again, a glass full of Firewhiskey perched in front of her. She could feel that the amber liquid was starting to affect her, she had to really concentrate on keeping her appearance up, an ability that she never had to think about.<p>

"Any more for you love?" Rosmerta asked, unknowingly giving Star a sweet smile.

"No, thank you," the girl mumbled in return. She paid and stood up, a little more wobbly than before. She made her way back to the table, changing her appearance as she went. Everyone at her previous table stared at her as she emerged, pink faced, from the crowd. "Hello all!" Star exclaimed loudly to the group, smiling widely as she plopped herself in her seat. Yes, the alcohol was getting to her head. "We should go look at dresses now! That's what we came here for, right?"

"Well...yes," Aeryn answered, confused. She glanced to Fred, who just shrugged and stifled a laugh.

"I think that's a great idea!" He added, loving every moment of how this day was going.

"Great!" Star practically shouted, she stood up, but fell right back into her seat. Laughing ferociously, she let out a "Whoops" and tried again.

"Are you okay?" George asked, looking concerned.

"Yes, _Elyssa_ is everything alright?" Fred added with a chuckle.

"I'm grand! Let's go look for those dresses, okay Georgey?" She said as she pinched Georges cheek.

_Georgey? Only Star calls me that..._

Star ran from the Three Broomsticks and into the snowy street, laughing the whole time. "What's going on with her?" Fred mumbled to Aeryn with a laugh. "She seems pissed drunk."

Aeryn's eyes widened. "Oh no. That's where she's been running to! She's been aging herself and drinking!" She whispered, quickening her pace to her slightly intoxicated friend. When the group reached her, she lay in the snow making an angel. "Erm...Elyssa." Aeryn said, trying to seem casual. "Get up." She snapped, picking her friend up from the ground.

"Of course, of course. We have a mission and we must see it out!" Star exclaimed.

The Slytherins and their twin companions walked up the street, the girls had found Aeryn's dress but they had yet to find anything that Star liked. She would pick something out, take it to the dressing room, change into her normal body and pout. Nothing felt right. They came to the last store on the street, "Looks like this is it." Fred said, "Better find something in here, or you'll have to go naked."

"That would be fun!" Star yelled. She walked through the aisles, losing hope with every one, she picked a purple dress that looked decent enough and walked to the back. And there it was. The dress that she had seen in her dreams, the dreams of the Yule Ball and George. Dropping the dress, she ran up, eyes wide.

"What is it?" Aeryn whispered behind her, checking to make sure the twins weren't around.

"This is the dress Aeryn. The dress of my dreams."

"Well that's a bit cheesy..."

"Not that way! I actually had dreams about this dress. And George," Star mumbled the last bit.

"Of George, really?" Aeryn said slyly.

"Oh sod off," Star barked. "Do you know what this means?!"

"Not in the slightest," her friend replied blankly.

"I'm psychic!" Star shouted, before running out of the store at top speed back to the pub.

Aeryn sighed and picked the crumpled dress off the floor and carried it back to the front of the shop. "I guess I'll take this one," she told the shopkeeper with a small smile. The tinkling of the shops door sounded as Aeryn stepped back into the crowded streets of Hogsmeade. The brightness of the snow temporarily blinded the redheaded girl as she looked around for her missing companions.

"Oi, did you two find what you were looking for?" George walked up with Fred trailing not far behind him.

"Well St-"

"Elyssa," Fred interrupted loudly.

Aeryn glared. "That's what I said!" She blushed. "Anyways, Elyssa found the perfect dress but she got, ah, distracted and ran off. So now I've got this dress," Aeryn handed the large black bag over to Fred as the trio continued walking, "And no Elyssa."

"Well she couldn't have gone far, we didn't even see her come out of the shop," George offered.

"We might not have but I did," Fred said cheekily. "And it looked to me like she was heading back to the Three-"

"Hey, is that you? Aeryn?" Fred was interrupted by a guy in a brown coat who had just staggered out of Honeydukes with three others.

"Soren?!" Aeryn exclaimed, her face blushing darker and darker by the second. "What are you-I mean I haven't even...where have you been?"

"Ahem," George cleared his throat theatrically, eyebrows raised as he looked between the two.

"Oh!" Aeryn said, realizing where and more importantly, who, she was with. "Sorry, guys, this is Soren!" The boy in question waved cheerily. "Soren, this is Fred, and this is George," Aeryn finished, gesturing to each of the twins in turn. "We met at the First Task," the redheaded girl explained, blushing heavily. She turned back to Soren, gesturing wildly as they talked. "So where have you been, what have you been doing? I haven't seen you in almost a month..."

"Well I've been hanging around the Quidditch pitch a lot, the guys have been making me their Keeper for their scrimmages." He gestured to his friends who were disappearing into the Three Broomsticks. "Other than that I've been holed up in the Library," the boy smiled sheepishly as he tugged at his scarf. "Not very interesting I'm afraid."

_Maybe not to you_, Fred thought. Aeryns eyes were glowing like she had just gotten her Hogwarts letter. Fred raised his eyebrows at his brother. _Just who is this guy?_

George elbowed him with a snicker as he read the look on his twins face.

"Well Soren mate, it looks like your friends went on ahead, and we're actually heading the same way to retrieve a lost friend of ours, so why don't we all go together!" George slung an arm over Soren and Aeryn as he steered the group back to the tavern. Fred lagged behind the group, Stars dress and his own scowl his only companions.

* * *

><p>Star sat at the bar disguised as the middle aged women, downing her 5th Firewhiskey of the day. The girl was sobbing uncontrollably, receiving a number of uncomfortable stares from the other patrons. What did she care? She had ruined every chance she had to be with the one that she knew in her heart she loved, and all this time she's been having visions of what could happen if she hadn't and pushed them to the side as dreams. <em>Why am I so stupid!?<em> She thought, ordering another drink. Just as she started to gulp down her 6th drink, the door to the pub opened, revealing the group she had just abandoned, plus one more.

Aeryn scanned the room, looking for anything that seemed familiar whether it be clothes or a disguise that her friend had used before. After almost giving up, Aeryn spotted her friend at the bar. She had changed into the middle aged woman she had used to pretend to be Aeryn's aunt to get her out of trouble in Diagon Alley after a pet shop incident. Aeryn walked up to the girl as casually as she could.

"Oi, where are you going?" George questioned loudly. The girl turned around quickly and glared, causing the boy to take a slight step back.

"See that woman over there?" Aeryn whispered motioning to a depressed looking woman at the bar. "That's Star. I'm pretty sure she's been changing and drinking here every time you made her stressed."

George looked confused and a bit nauseated, "What do you mean, every time I made her stressed?"

The red headed girl gave him an uncomfortable smile, "Elyssa was actually Star..."

"What? But I told her..." George froze, eyes wide.

"Oh I can't deal with this too! Fred, please escort your brother outside." Aeryn barked, completely out of patience for all this nonsense. She turned back to the bar, walking briskly up to her disguised friend. "Star?" The middle aged woman looked at her with blood shot eyes and gave a small nod. Aeryn helped her out of the chair, paid for the drinks and dragged her out to the street.

_The brisk air should sober Star up a bit._ Aeryn brought her to the alley next to the pub, motioning for her group to follow.

Star leaned against the wall, trying to stay balanced. "Star! What were you thinking!? You're under-aged! You can't be drinking in a bar! What if you were caught?!" The small girl slowly changed into her normal appearance as the tears poured down her cheeks. She slid down the wall and fell to the snow covered ground. "Oh Star." Her friend crouched down next to her, rubbing her back gently.

"Aeryn...you were right."

"About what?" She responded softly.

"I can't keep lying to myself," Star said from behind a shroud of her black curls.

"Star, you have to give me more than this. None of us know what you're talking about." The tiny girl looked up to her fellow Slytherin, tears in her eyes. George was standing behind Aeryn, looking shell-shocked. All Star could do was just stare at him, longing and pain in her eyes. "I love him," she whispered, pushing herself from the ground. The black haired girl slowly made her way to the pale faced twin, leaving a small gap between them. With tears still in her eyes and on her cheeks, she snaked a hand behind his head and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>AND BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE!<strong>


	14. Aftermath

**Okay. Sorry. Sorry sorry sorry. Here is what should have been the end of the last chapter (we split it up to have a cliffhanger, then realized there wasn't much more we had wanted to do with this trip. Whoops!) and as an added bonus, I'll be posting the next chapter here in another few minutes. Enjoy and WE'RE SO SORRY. **

* * *

><p><em>Previously: <em>

_"Aeryn...you were right."  
>"About what?" She responded softly.<br>"I can't keep lying to myself." Star said from behind a shroud of her black curls.  
>"Star, you have to give me more than this. None of us know what you're talking about." The tiny girl looked up to her fellow Slytherin, tears in her eyes. George was standing behind Aeryn, looking shell shocked. All Star could do was just stare at him, longing and pain in her eyes.<br>"I love him." She whispered, pushing her self from the ground. The black haired girl slowly made her way to the pale faced twin, leaving a small gap between them. With tears still in her eyes and on her cheeks, she snaked a hand behind his head and pressed his lips to hers._

* * *

><p>Everyone had different expressions as Star stretched up to her tiptoes to kiss George. Fred was cheering the two on loudly, George still had his eyes half open in shock, Aeryn was covering her bright red face in embarrassment and surprise, and Soren was gazing around at everyone in confusion, completely lost to the situation. Aeryn peeked through her fingers to see that George had relaxed and was now returning Stars kiss, rather enthusiastically. "Ah!" Aeryn covered her eyes again and swayed back and forth, her mind telling her she needed to do something but not quite knowing what <em>to<em> do. Suddenly there was an arm around her shoulder.  
>"Alright you two," she heard Fred's voice say. "You're scaring Aeryn!" He laughed. George pulled back from Star slightly, looking startled and embarrassed. He pulled at the scarf wound around his neck.<br>"Sorry Aeryn," he muttered, blushing almost as bright as the girl he was apologizing to. Star glared at her friend, one hand wound possessively in George's snow dusted hair.  
>"Yeah, <em>sorry<em> Aeryn," the petite girl growled.  
>"Ah, no...I'm...sorry," Aeryn smiled nervously, choosing to look at George instead of her tiny and intimidating best friend. "Ah, you know!" The redhead turned to Soren who had given up trying to follow whatever was happening. "Fred, Soren was just telling me about how much he likes Quidditch! Fred is a beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team!" The two boys looked at her and then each other in confusion. Soren was the first to catch on.<br>"Oh! Yeah, you know, I've been wondering about how your Quidditch practices differ from the ones we have back home. Do you do year round training?" Aeryn, still under Fred's arm, leaned over and linked her arm with Soren's. "Come on you two, it's warmer in the Three Broomsticks." Aeryn turned back and winked at Star who had cheered up considerably in the past few moments. The girls waved to each other happily before setting off in opposite directions.

* * *

><p>Star stared into the eyes of the boy she had longed for over the lest few months, noticing that his smile reached all the way to the depths of those blue orbs. The ginger placed his forehead against the small girls, breathing in her scent. She felt his arms, that were already wrapped around her, tighten a bit.<br>"I'm afraid that if I let you go I'll find out that this is all just dream," George laughed, before sneaking another kiss. The two seemed to meld together, both unaware that the other was also thinking, _Why hasn't this happened before?_ Minutes passed like this, neither caring if anyone came across them. George shifted his leg to get a better position for his new favorite pastime but instead found an ice patch. The lean boy slipped and they both came crashing to the snow covered ground. Star let out a roar of laughter, grabbed some snow and shoved it in the gingers face. "Oi! So this is how you want to start a relationship?!" George shouted with a chuckle, grabbing hold of the girl before she scrambled away. Star froze, eyes widening.  
>"Is that what we're doing?" She asked quietly, she had never been in a relationship before.<br>"Well, yes? Right?" George responded clearly confused. Star blinked, thinking hard. _I could do that, right? I could be in a relationship...What if I'm wretched at it? _George let out a small chuckle and gave the girl a small peck on the forehead.  
>"Calm down, you're mental. Nothing's really going to change, we'll just get to snog whenever we want now." Star's face brightened. "Though, you can't go playing with other blokes."<br>"Playing?" Star laughed. "What does that even mean?"  
>"...I'm not quite sure, but it definitely means no other blokes..." The ginger replied uncertainly.<br>"What does that mean for the Ball? I already have a date, as do you," The small girl asked, brow furrowed.  
>"Just dump him!" George smiled, receiving a playful glare. "Okay, no dumping. But after tomorrow, no more dates! Got it missy?" He asked, wagging a finger at her, which she promptly bit. "Oww, get off. Bloody piranha." Star beamed up at the boy.<br>"Maybe we should keep this relationship to ourselves and our fan club until after the ball."  
>"Why?" He asked, rubbing his finger.<br>"It might cause some confusion, don't you think? It will be just until after the ball and then everyone can know for all I care," she stated, realizing that they were still laying in the snow.  
>"Everyone?" George responded with a devilish grin.<br>"Yes, everyone. You're mine, and I'm not ashamed!" She said in a serious tone.  
>Why would you be ashamed?"<br>"All that ginger hair of course."  
>"Oh sod off."<br>"Oi, that's my line!"  
>Star then had another realization. "This means we can't snog at all until after tomorrow night..."<br>"Well, I guess we should get as much in as we can now." George said cheekily, leaning into the girl once again.

* * *

><p>"So, basically those two have been at each other's throats for half a year, and your friend...Star right? She's only just realized it was because she loved him?" Soren sat back in his chair, dragging a hand through his hair. "Sounds like a television drama."<br>"That's about what it has been," Fred agreed draping the two dress bags over the vacant chair. "Mind you, they've been a right nightmare ever since we met. You know, those two actually _stole _from us-"  
>"Oh shove off." Aeryn returned from the bar and placed two mugs of Butterbeer on the table. "Here you boys go. It's on me, as thanks for helping out back there." She sat down next to Soren and the group lapsed into silence.<br>"Oi, what did you end up getting?" Fred tugged at the zipper of the bag holding Aeryn's dress.  
>"DON'T!" Aeryn yelped, grabbing the bag from across the table. She blushed and clutched it to her chest. "It's...it's a surprise," she explained weakly.<br>Soren laughed, "I'm sure it'll only make you all the more lovely," he said innocently. Aeryn blushed as he stood up. "These are very good. I'm going to get another." Aeryn smiled absently as the Durmstrang disappeared into the crowd.  
>"What was all that about?" Fred asked with a smirk.<br>"What? Oh...nothing," Aeryn replied, not quite meeting her ginger friends eyes.  
>"Uh huh...how did you two meet again?" Fred inquired casually, taking another drink of his Butterbeer. Aeryn looked up curiously.<br>"Why does it matter how we met?" She asked, a slight blush creeping up her face. "I'm not sitting here interrogating you about Angelina."  
>Fred looked up from his drink, confused. "What's me and Angelina got to do with you and Soren?"<br>Aeryn's eyes widened and she sputtered, looking for an excuse while trying to hide her embarrassment. "N-nothing, I just...I mean well she and you...w-well I mean, _I_ thought that...maybe...you and I..." she glanced up at Fred who was staring at her blankly. _Good God, does stupidity run in the family?!_ "Just forget it," she finished tiredly, resting her head in her hands.

"Here we are!" Soren dropped into his chair with his freshly refilled mug. "It was a mess up there, crazy how many people they can cram into this one room," he chattered cheerfully. He looked over at Aeryn who was rubbing circles into her temples. "What's wrong with her?" He asked Fred, who shrugged. The group sat in silence like that for a few minutes, Soren and Fred nursing their drinks and Aeryn holding her head in her hands. Suddenly, Aeryn stood. "I'm going to the restroom," she muttered, excusing herself. Soren cleared his throat and looked at Fred. "So...um...are you two..." he motioned to Aeryn's retreating figure, "like a...thing?"  
>Fred raised his eyebrows, a strangely heavy feeling settling in his stomach. "A thing?"<br>Soren leaned forward in his seat, his face reddening slightly. "I mean, are you two dating?"  
>Fred choked on his drink. "Me and <em>Aeryn<em>?" he rasped. "No, no way!" _Me and Aeryn?_  
>Soren leaned back in his chair, smiling. "Oh, well...good," he said happily. "Ah, there you are! We were just talking about you," Soren greeted Aeryn cheerfully as she sat back down.<br>"Talking about me?" Aeryn asked, looking over to Fred curiously. He seemed to be lost in thought and didn't look up.  
>"Yep! So Aeryn, I know I'm really late in asking this, but have you got a date to the Yule Ball?"<p>

* * *

><strong>Okay so there you go! Read, review, comment, yell at us, cry, do whatcha gotta do! Next chapters going up in a few minutes! <strong>


	15. The Yule Ball

**Hello again! Wow it's been so long...just kidding it's been like 15 minutes since I posted the last chapter. **

**Just a little inaccuracy we ran into, when I originally looked up the dates for all the events of Harry's fourth year, I read somewhere that the Yule Ball was on Christmas Eve. I now know that in the books (which is what we are trying to base our story off) the Yule Ball was actually on Christmas DAY. As it is now too late to change it, we'll just pretend our timing is correct, and we shall have our ball on Christmas Eve. Hooray!**

**I hope we don't need a previously, as you most likely just read the last chapter, so let's just jump in, shall we? **

**To...THE BALL!**

* * *

><p>The day of the Yule Ball arrived with much excitement and anticipation. All day, the teachers and staff had been putting last minute decorations in the Great Hall while the students bustled around the school, girls talking in hushed whispers about who they were going with and how they would make everyone else jealous in their selected dresses, and the boys trying to stay out of the way until later that night. Aeryn had spent most of her day in the Library with the front of looking for another selected work about Animagi, though she was really looking for Soren. Shortly after he had asked her to the Ball, his friends had come to collect him to play Keeper for another impromptu Quidditch match. Aeryn had been too shocked to give him an answer right away and, just like before, had yet to see him since their random meeting. The Slytherin had too many questions about the dark haired boy who kept reappearing in her life.<br>_How did he know my name? I never got a chance to tell him. And why did he ask me to the Ball? How does he not have a date already? He's so handsome... Does he like me? Well, he did call me lovely...but maybe he was just being polite! That would be too embarrassing if I thought he liked me and he didn't! __**What **__is wrong with Fred?_ After Soren had left, she and Fred had sat in a heavy silence, both seeming to have too much on their minds, until George and Star finally rejoined them an hour later, and it was time to go back up to the castle.

The trip to the Library today had been hectic as the apparently famous Viktor Krum had been studying with the Gryffindor fourth year Hermione Granger, causing his ever-present fan club to grumble loudly from their hideout behind the bookshelves. Trying to find _Animagi: Trials and Errors Through the Ages_ with her own racing thoughts had been hard enough without having to listen to jealous girls mutter angrily to one another.  
>"What does he even see in her?"<br>"-just a bookworm, she's not even pretty!"  
>"Did you hear what Malfoy did to her teeth?"<br>"Maybe _we_ should hex her!"  
>It was at this point Aeryn had slammed shut the book she had been leafing through and given the group of girls a scathing look.<br>"Maybe I'll hex _you_," she hissed venomously before storming out of the Library, her quest to find Soren lost to her temper.

Hours later, Aeryn stepped out of the shower and grabbed one of the fluffy green towels she could only assume were supplied by the House Elves during their daily chores. Wiping the steam off the mirror, Aeryn picked up her wand and began carefully drying her hair. She slightly regretted her loss of temper in the Library, but she knew how it felt to be despised for no good reason. Besides barely knowing her, Hermione seemed like a nice girl, and Aeryn was sure she didn't deserve any hexing. Wrapping the towel around herself tightly, Aeryn opened the door to the bathroom slightly, causing the steam to rush out and dissipate into the corridor. The redheaded girl crossed into her shared dorm room and gazed at the dress hanging from her bedpost. She had chosen a dress in a color the store clerk had pompously described as "apricot blush". The fabric was an immaculately pleated silk with a round neckline that fit comfortably against Aeryns throat. From there, the dress hung loosely down to an inch or two above the knees. The old wizard almost had a heart attack when Aeryn brought it up for purchase, exclaiming about how well the color would go with her hair and how he wished he could go to a ball in a fancy dress just like the good old days. Aeryn rushed out of the store with the dress before the old man could decide he wanted to buy it for himself.

After checking to make sure she was truly alone (Star sometimes liked to hide in the curtains and play tricks on her while she was changing), Aeryn slid the light dress over her head. Star had assured her that witches and wizards didn't tend to work magic on their clothes, but for more than the first time that day Aeryn wondered if that was entirely true. The dress seemed to float down and settle around her figure, fitting her perfectly. She had elected to keep her hair down and had dried it slowly so that her curls were less unruly and more bouncy. Aeryn studied herself in the long mirror for a while, twisting and turning to see herself from all angles before finally allowing herself a grin. This was going to be a good night.

* * *

><p>Soren sighed as he shrugged into his jacket for the night. His mother had sent him a black suit with a dark green tie to "bring out his eyes" as she had stated in the letter that was delivered along with his package. Soren's mother was constantly trying to dress him, probably in hopes that he'd find a nice girl and settle down early. Since his father had died, his mother lived all her romantic fantasies through her son, and was constantly trying to set him up on dates with random girls. Soren knew that she was only doing this because she missed his father, and he didn't have the heart to complain to her about it, though it was a real hassle. <em>I'll have to remember to mention Aeryn to her in my next letter<em>, he thought, fruitlessly trying to fix his hair. As he struggled with the dark tresses, his friend Garrett swaggered through the doorway and plopped down on his bad, striking a ridiculous pose on the comforter.

"How do I look?" He asked with a wink. Garrett was a 7th year Slytherin Soren had met on one of his first days at Hogwarts. He was from an old pureblood family and while it seemed he had his own prejudices, Soren knew it was all an act, put on mainly to keep the elder and more "traditional" family members off his back. Generally Garrett was fun and although he got a little out of hand at times, a good friend. He was also tall and blond with light brown eyes made warmer by his very familiar looking dark green tie. "Oh come _on_!" he groaned, sitting up as he saw Soren's own tie. "We match! How am I supposed to get any attention if you're always outdoing me!" Soren's reflection gave him an apologetic smile as he checked over his attire one last time. "And Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Handsome doesn't even want it! You have the Mudblood," he teased, walking up next to Soren and straightening his already perfectly straight tie.  
>"How many times do I have to tell you, <em>don't<em> call her a Mudblood!" Soren pushed Garrett away from the mirror and knelt down to tie his shoes.  
>"Calm down mate, you know I'm just pulling your leg." The blond boy sat on Soren's back as if he were a stool and pulled at his cuff-links. "You do like to get riled up about her. Honestly though, I don't understand your fascination with the redhead. You talk to her <em>once<em>, then go around for weeks, trying to find someone who knows her name! Then you ask her to the Ball the _second time you see her_, and oh let's not forget, you don't even have an answer! You just hide and watch her whenever she comes into the Library while we're in there. Stalking is a crime in England Soren," Garrett said seriously.  
>Soren's face colored slightly and he thanked Merlin that Garrett couldn't see his blush. That would likely just bring on another incessant round of taunting. He shifted to lace up his other shoe.<br>"I do not _watch_ her!" Garrett smirked down at him knowingly. "Shut up!" Soren coughed to cover up the crack in his voice, but it was too late. Garrett had heard it and was now roaring with laughter. "What don't you understand?" Soren started, desperately trying to get the attention away from his embarrassment. "She's beautiful and smart and a good friend," he said, thinking back to what had transpired at the Three Broomsticks just a day prior. Standing up so suddenly it sent Garrett sprawling, Soren smirked down at his friend and offered him a hand up. "Even an ass like you can see the merit in two of those traits." Garrett put a hand to his chest in fake offense.  
>"Mr. Boyadjiev!" Soren winced at the mention of his surname. "I am <em>hurt<em>! How little you think of me!" He huffed as he stood up, theatrically refusing Soren's hand, and dusted himself off. "Friendship is one of the most important things to me! Why, without friendship, I wouldn't have _you_!" He turned suddenly, and leapt in an effort to trap Soren in a hug. The dark haired boy barely had time to register what was happening before he dodged to the right, effectively tripping over the ornate rug in the middle of the floor. "Ha-ha!" Garrett called triumphantly as he hauled Soren back to his feet and pressed a wet kiss on his cheek.

"Ah, come on! Get off!" Soren struggled as Garrett hugged him tightly, and raised his hand in victory.  
>"At long last!" Garrett voice bellowed from the rafters of the room. "Soren the Handsome is mine! Back off all females and redheaded vixens alike! For he has been marked as mine and I shall never let him go!" Soren sighed and slipped out of Garrett's one armed hold.<br>"Can we please go down now?"  
>Garrett's smile fell slightly at the lack of reaction. He turned back to the mirror, straightening his unruffled tie again as Soren started down the steps to the Durmstrang's Common Room. "Absolutely no sense of humor. How do you expect to get the redhead with <em>that<em> attitude?"

* * *

><p>"Okay Winky, be careful with that thing. Aeryn said that it can be a little tricky to get the hang of," Star said nervously as the little elf neared her face with a tube of mascara stolen from Aeryn's trunk.<br>"I will try Miss Star," the small elf said, voice and hand shaking. _This is going to be bad..._ Star thought anxiously as the tiny hand moved the brush along her lashes. _Okay...this is going well!_

"Miss Star!" Dobby yelled, bursting into the kitchen, startling Winky.  
>"Ow, ow, ow. Merlin's beard!" Star yelled, trying to rub the mascara from her eye.<br>"Winky is so sorry Miss Star!" She cried, tears welling up in her giant eyes.  
>"Oh Winky, it's okay," Star said, getting the last of the liquid from her eye, leaned down to give the elf a hug. "I'm okay." She smiled. "Now what did you need Dobby?" Star asked, turning to the other elf.<br>"Dobby has Miss Star's dress!" He said with pride as he held up her dress bag.  
>"Oh thank you Dobby!" Star exclaimed, letting go of Winky to grab her dress.<br>"Dobby also brought Miss Star's shoes!" He shouted holding up a box.  
>"Thank you Dobby," Star smiled, giving the elf a kiss on the cheek, causing the little elf to blush.<p>

Star made her way to the make-shift changing area the House Elves had made for her. She checked the makeup that she and Winky had put on and was very impressed by how well they did on their first time. She was going for a Slytherin/Gryffindor hybrid with green and gold eye shadow and bright red lips. She opened the bag and took a breath in, she had a dream of this dress and now it's here. "I hope the rest comes true," she mumbled as she stripped from her sweater and jeans. She pulled the tight-fitting dress on, followed by her black, high wedges that laced up her legs by ribbon. She checked herself in the mirror one last time, something was off. Looking back on the dream she remembered her hair, "Oh yeah!" Her hair straightened, causing it to become longer, down to her naval, tickling her exposed skin. She walked out of the little changing room to a kitchen full of anxiously waiting elves.  
>"Oh Miss Star! Miss Star is so beautiful!" Dobby exclaimed, running to the girl and hugging her legs.<br>"Thank you Dobby." Star laughed, patting the elf's head. "I believe I have a date waiting my little friends! Thank you for your help!" She yelled, dashing out to the hallway and making her way to the Grand Staircase to meet Brenden.  
><em>I wish it was George...<em>  
>She spotted her date at the bottom on the staircase, sighed and forced a smile. <p>

* * *

><p>George fidgeted at his post on the wall across from the doors to the Great Hall. Students from all three schools were milling about, waiting for eight o'clock when the doors were to open and the ball would get underway. From his position George could see the top of the stairs leading up from the dungeons, where Aeryn was supposed to have emerged around ten minutes ago. Sighing as yet another group of Slytherins that didn't include his mysteriously late date appeared, George turned back to survey the rest of the crowd. Centered in front of the doors were the Tournament Champions and their dates. They were the obvious center of attention. Besides Harry Potter and Viktor Krums well-known fame, Cedric Diggory and the Beauxbatons champion Fleur Delacour had everyone of the opposite sex staring and whispering excitedly. George smirked as he spotted Harry fidgeting nervously next to his date, another fourth year Gryffindor named Parvati. A little ways behind them, Viktor Krum was slouched next to Hermione who had magicked her hair into a sleek and elegant knot. She was bouncing excitedly and gave a little wave as her eyes met Georges. Grinning in response, George looked over to the Grand Staircase where his little brother was staring with narrowed eyes at Krum and Hermione. A little ways behind Ron was Fred who was laughing boisterously at something with Angelina. Angelina had opted to go with the traditional Gryffindor colors and was wearing a simple red dress that brought out the warmth in here brown eyes. Her hair, which was twisted up and sitting on top of her head in a fancy bun, was adorned with a single gold flower. Fred looked as though he was enjoying himself, although every once in a while, he would look over at George with questioning eyes.<p>

No sooner had George turned back to the stairs when he saw Star descending to a waiting Brenden. George felt a warm sensation settle in his stomach. Star was wearing a short emerald green dress with a dangerously low neckline. Her straightened hair rivaled Fleurs in length and seemed to float out softly behind her as she walked down the steps. She looked absolutely beautiful. George felt a slight pang as she reached the end of the stairs and hooked her arm with Brendens, her beautiful green eyes roaming through the crowd as though searching through the room for something. _Or someone_. He grinned as their eyes finally met and she blushed, before pulling herself up to her full (though not very tall) height and sashaying across the corridor. George grinned to himself as she turned back to make sure he was still watching.  
>"Doesn't she just look beautiful?" A voice from his right said proudly. George jerked back, smacking his head on the wall he had been leaning against. Aeryn tried to cover her laughter with a very fake and strained cough.<br>"Blimey! You can't just pop up like that!" George felt the lump that was already forming on the back of his head and winced.  
>"I didn't think you were going to be <em>that<em> distracted," Aeryn replied, still giggling. Taking a moment to compose herself, Aeryn turned back to wave at Star who was sniggering at the exchange between the two. As she made her way over to say hello, George looked over to Fred who was glancing at Aeryn with a strange look on his face. Other than her fancy dress, Aeryn looked much the same as ever. Her hair seemed more controlled than usual, her curls not bouncing as much as she talked animatedly to Star, who was splitting her attention between listening to Aeryn and sneaking glances at George.

Aeryn motioned George over just as Professor McGonagall stalked to the front of the crowd to get the champions in order. A sudden hush came over the crowd, and suddenly the doors swung open. The students filed in through the doors, passing the champions and their dates who were waiting to come in last. As they walked in, George gaped at the lengths the staff had gone to. The Great Hall looked nothing as it had a few hours ago. The four House tables were gone, in their places stood around a hundred smaller tables, lit romantically with soft glowing lanterns. The walls were covered in a sparkling silver frost, and the enchanted ceiling had been strung across with garlands of ivy and mistletoe. George and Aeryn took a seat at the table where Star and Brenden had sat, and were soon joined by Fred and Angelina and Lee Jordan and Alicia Spinnet. Once everyone was settled, the champions and their partners entered, heading to the large round table at the top of the Hall, where the judges were seated. Much to George's surprise, his older brother Percy was seated at the top table, applauding along with the other judges as though he had been a judge throughout the entire process. Dumbledore was chatting happily with the Durmstrang headmaster Karkaroff whose smiled looked so strained, George thought he might have pulled a muscle. As the champions took their seats and the applause died down, small gold gilded menus appeared in front of the empty glittering plates. Glancing around at each other, George was slightly confused until Alicia said, "Oh, the salmon sounds lovely!" at which point the requested food appeared on her plate with a soft **pop**. Getting the idea, the rest of the table placed their orders and tucked in with much gusto and excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it. The Ball is officially underway! As always, reviews, comments, suggestions, all encouraged! See you next time!<strong>


	16. The Yule Ball: Part Two

**Okay, so I know we suck for making you guys wait so long. We're so, so, so sorry. Aeryn got into a big fancy university and became a Quidditch player (I'm so proud!) and I started 2 new jobs. But know here is another chapter for you lovely, wonderful readers! Please enjoy this next installment of Oh For The Love of Gred and Forge!**

**Disclaimer: There is an intense scene in the chapter. You have been warned.**

* * *

><p>"Blimey, Star, calm down. It's not a bloody contest." Brenden said in disbelief as his date inhaled her 3rd plate of dinner. Star looked up to Brenden and gave him a confused look.<p>

"What? Where did that come from?" She asked, looking around the table as her friends looked on uncomfortably.

"Three plates? Doesn't that seem a little excessive?" He remarked condescendingly. Star narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to say something snarky in return when Dumbledore stood up and encouraged the students to do the same. The small girl stood up in a huff, looking up to the top table. With a wave of Dumbledore's wand, the tables flew to the walls and a raised platform appeared against the right wall and instruments appeared on top of the stage. The Weird Sisters sauntered on to the stage, waving to the screaming crowd as they made their way to their instruments. The Champions stood from their seats at the top table and walked down to the newly made dance floor as the band started a slow waltz. Most of the Champions seemed comfortable and moved to the music with relative ease, with the exception of Harry Potter, who was being led by his date and seemed to just be concentrating on not stepping on her feet. Students and teachers started to slowly make their way to join the Champions on the dance floor.

"Care to dance Miss VonTussle?" Brenden asked with a small smile, reaching out his hand. Star took it, giving a small nob and smile. He snaked his arm around the waist of the petite girl as they walked to an empty spot on the dance floor, pulling her into him as they started to dance. They moved slowly to the soft music and Star stole a look to George, who was eying them slightly, Star shot him a genuine smile and motioned for the boy to dance with the red headed girl next to him. George laughed, giving the girl and cheeky smile before turning to the Slytherin next to him.

"May I have this dance Miss Aeryn?" He said extending a hand to the girl.

Grinning at the out of character formality, Aeryn accepted George's outstretched hand as he led them onto the crowded dance floor. Couples were spinning all around them and Aeryn felt George tighten his grip on her waist nervously. She smiled up at him, trying to calm his nerves.

"Just let yourself feel the music, you'll do fine," she whispered, slowly starting their box off. A few minutes and missteps later, the Weird Sisters slow march came to an end and the students and staff clapped politely before the music started up again; the new song had a much more upbeat tempo. George gestured back to the outlying tables, and the two made their way back, giving a wide berth to Fred and Angelina, who were dancing so exuberantly that everyone around them was backing away in fear of injury. George stopped next to the table as Aeryn took a seat and turned it so it was facing the dance floor.

"Er...so, should I get us a drink or something?" Her date asked, scratching at the back of his head uncomfortably. Aeryn coughed loudly to cover her laughter at George's strained manners.

"That sounds wonderful," Aeryn answered amusedly. "I'll save you a seat." George nodded, and headed back through the dance floor to the refreshments table. Just as he disappeared from sight, Star and Brenden broke through the crowd. Star spotted Aeryn and made a beeline for her as Brenden stopped to chat at a very flustered looking Percy Weasley. Why is Percy here? Aeryn wondered. She didn't have very long to think about it however, as Star crashed into the chair next to her a few seconds later.

"Help me," the brunette whispered fervently.

Aeryn blinked in fresh confusion. "What?"

"He's crazy!" Star whispered back just as Brenden reached the table. Star widened her eyes at Aeryn as the Ravenclaw sat in the chair on the other side of his date and slung his arm around her.

"What did you think of that first song?" Brenden intoned. "I thought it was rather shoddy myself," he continued, leaning forward to whisper conspiratorially. "It's an embarrassment to Hogwarts really." Aeryn's felt her mouth hanging open in disbelief. She glanced over to Star, who was staring back with her "I told you so" face.

"Here we go! Punch for-oh." George had emerged from the crowd and was carrying two drinks that were dangerously full. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly at seeing Brenden's arm around Star. Aeryn muttered her thanks and used the momentary distraction of taking a drink to compose herself.

"George, why don't you and Star go dance?" Aeryn suggested suddenly. The three other occupants of the table looked at her, bemused at her random outburst. "I...want to try and get to know Brenden a little better," she offered weakly, already regretting her words. "What are your thoughts on the Minister's stance on Muggle and magical relations?"

Brenden removed his arm from Star and sat forward in his chair, spreading his hands on the table as if organizing his thoughts. "Well quite frankly, I think the Minister is putting himself in a bit of a bind with the statements he's been issuing recently. I mean, how often does he expect to keep contradicting himself? First he's pro Muggle relations, next he's weary of it. Now of course, after the fiasco at the Quidditch World Cup I expect he'll be having another change of heart, what with that Muggle family who was attacked and all. Meanwhile, Rita Skeeter and the media are having a field day with guessing what he'll say next and who is responsible for the attacks, not to mention liberally addressing what can be done to-Star are you still here?" Brenden broke from his speech long enough to look up, surprised. "Ah...Gregory right? Yes, why don't you take Star to dance like Aeryn said, I'll be here when you're done with her." Aeryn's eyes widened as George's face reddened. Before he had a chance to say anything, Star grabbed his hand and hauled him out of view more easily than a girl of her size should have been able to. Brenden turned back to the table, seemingly unconcerned with his loss of date. As he started back into his speech about the Ministry and it's problems, Aeryn internally sighed. _'This will be a long night.'_

Star pulled George through the crowd of happily dancing students until she found a nice spot far enough away from the table, not wanting Brenden to see the couple in their first dance together. She turned around sharply, facing George's angry face, she reached up and cupped one of his cheeks, giving him a small reassuring smile. "I'm okay George. Please calm down." She cooed softly, using her other arm to wrap his around her waist and started swaying to the music. George let out a big sigh and rested his forehead on the girls, his face slowly returned to it's normal light color as he wrapped his other arm around Star in a tight embrace. The small girl smiled and put her arms around the ginger, one hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't like the way he spoke about you. Like you were property or something!" George said, frustrated.

"I know, love, he's a git. But don't worry, I can handle myself. You should know that better than anyone." She laughed, pulling her head away from the boy and placing a kiss on his cheek. The boy smiled down and swayed to the song. They stood there swaying slowly in their embrace for about three songs, even the upbeat ones, not caring about anything going on around them. Star was the first to pull away, looking up to George, "We should probably head back, I don't want to leave Aeryn with Brenden from too long. She might transfigure him or somethings." He gave a small nod sneaking a small kiss. Then moving to whisper in her ear, "Will you meet me tonight? Just you and I?" Star nodded with a smile. "Meet me outside of the Trophy Room in two hours." He grinned then led them back to the table.

Aeryn looked close to hurling something at the Irish boy's head as he chatted on about the state of the Ministry. "Hello!" Star said loudly when she reached the table, flashing a brilliant smile. "Oi Star! There is absolutely no need to be so loud!" Brenden barked, standing up to take the girls hand once again. George seemed to growl a bit, taking a step towards the boy. Star stopped him giving Brenden a fake smile, "Well I just wanted to make sure you could hear my over yourself, I know how much you love listening to yourself talk." She chuckled a bit, pulling the boy away into the dance floor.

wWi

Aeryn felt as if her face might split if she tried to smile anymore that night. Star had come back from her dance with Brenden, followed shortly by Alicia and Angelina. The boys had all remarked that they were getting tired, so the girls all decided to go out and dance together. Aeryn didn't know the two Gryffindor girls very well, only having briefly seen them at Quidditch matches or meals, but they were both as excited and exuberant as Star when it came to dancing. All four girls shook and swayed with the loud, guitar-heavy music the Weird Sisters were playing. More than once, boys came and tried to ask one of the girls to dance, but every time, they politely declined while the others looked on chittering immaturely. About an hour and a half later, Star broke away from the group.

"I've got somewhere to be!" she shouted, trying to be heard over the music.

"What?"

"Ah come on!"

"It's not even over!" The girls all exclaimed in unison.

"Where are you going?" Aeryn asked as the two Slytherins waved to the Gryffindors, who had opted to keep dancing. The girls waded through the crowd, trying to find their way back to the table. Star smirked and gave Aeryn a look that made her suddenly feel embarrassed she had asked. "Oh." The redhead scratched her head trying to hide a blush as her best friend roared with laughter.

"What's so funny?" The girls had reached the table where Fred and Brenden were waiting.

"Where are George and Lee?" Aeryn asked, pretending she hadn't heard Brenden's question.

"Lee's off dancing and George left a while ago. He told me to take care of you," Fred replied, looking at something just past Aeryn's shoulder.

"Ah," Aeryn replied nervously as Star stiffened.

"Brenden, I'm not feeling too well," Star lied, suddenly holding her stomach. "I think I'm going to go back to the dormitories..." Star was already backing towards the Hall doors as Brenden got up to follow her.

"At least let me walk you back to the entryway," Brenden and Star's voices faded into the growing noise as the crowd cheered for the previous Weird Sisters song. Aeryn sat down across from Fred and stared at her hands as the two lapsed into an awkward silence.

"So...this is a good song," Fred started suddenly, surprising Aeryn.

"Oh! Um...yes. It's got a nice beat." Ugh. Could you be any more socially inept? Aeryn thought, mentally groaning.

"So...how about it then?"

"How about what?" Aeryn looked up at Fred, who was looking at the same spot just above her right shoulder. The tips of his ears were bright red as he stood and motioned to the dance floor. The song had morphed from the bouncy, fast-paced rock ballad and into a rather romantic waltz. Aeryn blushed deeply as the ginger reached for her hand, pulling her up from the table and onto the crowded mass of dancers.

wWi

"You know I'm not allowed to show you where our dormitories are." Star said weakly, hoping he'd just go back to the Ball.

"Okay, then I will take you as far as the Potions classroom." He flashed her his cheesy smile. Star smiled back fakely, _'At least he'll leave afterwards.'_

They walked through the Great Hall and down to the dungeons, Star saw the classroom approaching nearer and grew more relieved with every step. Once there Star turned to the boy, "Well Brenden, thank you for being my date tonight. I'll see you ar-" She couldn't get the rest of the word out because the Ravenclaw pushed his lips onto hers forcefully, pushing her to the wall. Stars eyes grew wide, she pushed the boy away from her. "What are you doing!?" She shouted, whipping her mouth off with the back of her hand.

"Oh come on Star, we both knew this was going to happen." He state, taking a step closer. "That dress, dancing with me constantly and pretending to get sick to lead me here to be alone." He kissed her again. She pushed him off her once more.

"What are you even talking about!?" Star growled, "I have no interest in doing anything with you, I left because I feel ill. Not to have you come down and snog me!"

"Stop lying to yourself."

"I'm not."

"Well, that's just too bad. This is happening whether you like it or not. Though I'm sure you'll enjoy it soon." He said, using one hand to force both of hers above her head as the other held her head in place. "I'm going to enjoy this." He slammed down on her lips once more, this time forcing his tongue into her mouth. He then moved his hand from her face and ran a finger down the neck line of her dress. Star bit his tongue, causing him to release her arms and scream a bit. He glared at her, "You're going to wish you hadn't done that." He snarled, then slapped her across her left cheek causing her to fall to the floor. The small girl couldn't help it, she started crying as the boy grabbed her arms once again and turned her on her back. "oh, this could have been easy Star. But now I won't be gentle." He growled, getting on top of her. Star sobbed, she didn't know what to do. No one knew she was down there, George was waiting for her on the third floor and Aeryn was probably still at the Ball. No one was coming to rescue her. She shut her eyes, not wanted to see what horrible things this boy would do to her.

A moment later, the boys weight was off of her, Star opened her eyes and saw Brenden laying on the floor clutching a bleeding nose. The girl looked around her and found her rescuer. George was standing next to her, fists clenched and rage burning in his eyes. He made his way to the Ravenclaw boy, grabbed his collar and proceeded to beat him senseless. After a moment or so Star picked herself up and approached George. "George, love, please stop." She said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder, the boy paused.

"Star, he was going...if I hadn't seen you come down here he would have...he was trying to hurt you!" The ginger finally managed to get out, still gripping the other boy's collar.

"I know." She said softly, placing a hand on his arm, pulling it away. George released it slowly, letting the boy go.

"If you go near her again, I will finish this." George growled as Brenden stood up slowly, he saw the look in George eyes and made a run for it. Star turned the ginger to face her, and pushed some of his shaggy hair from his face to get a better look. His eyes were wide with worry and she could see some red marks from where Brenden must have tried to fight back. George wrapped his arms around her suddenly and squeezed her to him. "I don't know what I would do if anything happen to you." He said softly.

Star wrapped her arms around the boy, still shaken by the encounter. She felt the tears coming and tried to fight them back, she needed to be strong for George and for herself. So when the boy pulled back to look her in the face, she gave him a soft smile and a light, reassuring pat on the cheek. "Nothing happened and that's all that matters. You saved me." She whispered before pushing her face into his chest, breathing in his scent and fighting back the tears.

"I won't let anything like that happen to you again. I'm so sorry Star." He said softly, voice shaking.

Star pulled herself away again and looked the ginger straight in the eyes, "This is in no way your fault. You hear me?" He nodded a slow 'yes', then placed his forehead against hers. "So are we going to finish our night?" Giving him her signature, playful, smile. The boy gave her another nod and pulled away from her. The small girl fixed her hair and her dress before grabbing the boys hand, pulling him down the hallway towards the Entrance Hall. The two walked in silence up the steps all the way up to the 7th floor, she was hit by a wave of déjà vu as they turned down a hallway. She looked down at her dress and remembered her dream from a few months ago, how'd she see this? She looked up to George, who gave her a sweet smile in return and pulled her further down the hall until suddenly the boy stopped.

"Watch this." He gave her a sly smile and started pacing in front of a blank wall. Star just gave him a confused look as he walked, smirking to himself. The girl blinked and suddenly a door was in place of the blank wall.

"What? Where..?" The Slytherin just stood flabbergasted as George laughed and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go in!" He whispered and pulled her to the door. The boy pushed the door open and the two peeked in; it was just a small, simple room. There was a fireplace against one wall with a fur rug placed in front of it, a soft looking couch faced the fire. They could hear soft music playing as they entered the room, coming from the small record player in the corner of the room.

"How long has this been here?!" Star exclaimed excitedly, pulling the two further into the room. The door shut behind them as she flashed George a playful smile. "I never did get a proper dance with you, I don't want to have to pretend." She said, pulling him to a small open area behind the couch. The couple wrapped their arms around each other and started swaying to the music, they didn't have to worry about any prying eyes and could just be together.

They stayed like that for a while, not saying a word, just swaying and holding on to each other. George was the first to break the silence, "I don't think I got the chance to tell you just how amazing you look tonight." He smiled down to the small girl, cupping her cheek in his hand. "Absolutely gorgeous. The most beautiful thing I've ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on." The boy continued, causing Star to giggle slightly.

"Oh Mr. Weasley, I believe your charm is showing." She joked playfully, giving him a wink. "But thank you very much." She responded, "I actually saw this dress and us walking here in a dream a few months ago." The boy gave her an odd look, "It was right before the first task and I was in the shower and I fell asl-"

"Oh the shower!? I like where this is headed! You dreamt of me in the shower! Can't say I haven't done that myself. Well not about me. About yo-" Star cut him off with a kiss, which George reciprocated enthusiastically.

After a moment the girl pulled away. "I knew that would shut you up." She giggled.

"You should keep shutting me up. Who knows what could come out of my mouth?" The Gryffindor said playfully, with a hint of longing. Star released her grip around the boys neck, grabbed his hand and pulled him to the couch. She pushed him onto the couch and took a seat on his lap, her legs draped to one side and her back resting on the arm of the furniture. She took a lock of his hair and twisted it between her fingers, staring into those perfect blue eyes. She leaned in slowly, letting the skin of their noses and cheeks touch first, then placed her lips lightly onto his. No hunger this time, just passion.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is! What's gonna happen with Aeryn and Fred? How will George and Star finish their night? Reviews would be lovely! We love you all! <strong>

**-Star**


	17. We'll Get Through This

**Hello dear readers! Aeryn and I are so sorry for the long wait! But here's the next chapter! As always we'd really love reviews, they help motivate us to write!  
><strong>

The kiss started soft but passionate, the two just taking each other in. Star dropped the lock of hair that she had been twirling and moved her hand into the boys mane, pushing his face closer to hers, her other hand resting on his chest, holding on to a piece of his dress robes. George had an arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding her up to him, and the other resting on her bare thigh just above the knee. As the kiss deepened, Star could feel the hunger burning inside her. She wanted him.

The girl pushed her tongue into the Gryffindors mouth, surprising him a bit. She could feel the same hunger coming from the boy as their tongues danced. The couples breathing became ragged as George pulled away and looked into his girlfriend's eyes, they were heavy lidded and full of longing, much like his own. He moved to Star's pale neck and placed sweet, soft kisses, unknowingly sending shivers down the girls spine and causing her breath to hitch. Every kiss was like a lightning bolt running through her.

The ginger smiled against her skin at her reaction before lightly nibbling and sucking, leaving little love bites. Star detached the boy from her neck, crashing her lips onto his, biting and sucking his bottom lip as she pulled at his dress robes. She pulled away, receiving a confused look from George before flashing him a seductive smile, getting off his lap and pulling him up with her.

"It's a little warm in here don't you think?" She said, grabbing the collar of his robes and pulling them off his shoulders and letting them fall to the ground. "You look like you need to be more comfortable." She giggled, undoing his tie and pulling it off.

"I quite agree, love." George replied breathlessly, pulling at the buttons on his vest and tearing the fabric off his person. The couple giggled and kissed as they unbuttoned the boys white dress shirt and let it drop to the floor, revealing his toned upper body.

"Oh, I do love Quidditch." Star mused, taking in the sight of his tight chest and broad arms, no doubt from all the Beater training. The girl bit her lip, running her hands along his chest and biceps.

"Like what you see VonTussle?" George laughed, putting his arms around her and pulling her to his chest. It was Stars turn to leave love bites on the gingers chest and neck, receiving a throaty moan as she did. After a few moments of this, George pulled the girl off him, leaning to whisper in her year.

"What about you? Here I am half naked and you're still fully dressed! That doesn't seem fair." Giving a cheeky grin, he moved his hand to glide along the bare skin of her stomach.

"Oh, but I'm too enthralled in you my darling." The Slytherin said playfully, sticking her fingers through his belt loops and closing the distance between them. Starting at her belly button, the boy ran his hand up the opening of Stars dress, nibbling on her neck as he went. Up her stomach, her breathing became labored, in between her breasts, her breath hitched, "Oh George." She purred, running her hand through his hair. The boys hand found its way to the back of her dress and tugged down the zipper.

George took both his hands and lightly touched her now bare back, following the edge of her dress up to her shoulders. The boy went to move her dress off her shoulders as Star closed her eyes.

_'"Stop lying to yourself."'_

She saw a flash of Brenden's face, making her jump and push George away slightly. The boy looked down to her with a confused look plastered on his face. With her arms placed firmly on the boys chest, she looked down to the ground, holding back the tears she suppressed earlier.

"Star, what's wrong?" The Gryffindor asked, concerned.

Star closed her eyes again, trying to calm herself.

_'"This is happening whether you like it or not."'_ The Ravenclaws malicious smile popped into her head again.

The tears broke from their dam as she stumbled away from the ginger, falling to the couch. She sobbed, _'"..I won't be gentle."'_

George was taken aback, not sure what had happened. He approached the crying girl cautiously, kneeling down in front of her. "Star, love, what happened? Did I do something?" Taking her hands into his, "I'm sorry, Star."

"No. No, George. It's not you." She said weakly, in between sobs.

"Then what is it? Are you sure I wasn't pushing you?" He said sadly, eyes downcast.

Star grabbed the boys face in her small hands and turned it to look at her, "This is in no way your fault." She paused, fresh tears forming, "It's just…" She looked into his eyes, "What happened before…in the dungeon…"

Realization came across Georges face, "Oh Star! I'm so sorry!" He pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry." He repeated. "I promise, until you're ready we don't have to do anything."

"That's the thing! I am ready. Oh boy am I ready." She said, longing dripping from her every word. "I just..every time I close my eyes, I see his face and hear his voice…" She whipped a tear away.

"I wish I knew what to tell you to make you feel better.."

"Oh Georgie, I think it will only take time. Just give me a bit of time, okay?" The girl asked sweetly.

"Of course. As long as you need. I'm not going anywhere." George gave her a sweet, loving smile.

"Thank you my love." She mused, placing a light kiss on his lips.

"It's been a long night, how about we turn in?" The ginger asked, pulling them both to their feet. "We look like a bloody mess." He laughed, looking at their missing clothes and disheveled hair.

"You worse than me." Star teased, "Though I do love you without your shirt on." She bit her lip, taking him in once more.

"Well I guess I'll just have to take my shirt off more often." He responded saucily, throwing her a wink.

"I don't think Snape would approve of that." She giggled, taking one last look before throwing the discarded button up at her laughing boyfriend. "Mind zipping me up?" She asked, turning her back to him and moving her hair out of the way. She felt the fabric of the dress tighten around her once more as George placed a light kiss on the back of her neck. "Thank you my love."

"Anytime. Though, I'd much rather be unzipping it." He whispered flirtatiously.

"Soon enough, love." She responded playfully.

George finished redressing and offering an arm to the girl, who took it with a smile. The couple walked out of the door and stepped out to the empty corridor.

"I'll walk you down." The boy said, leading the small girl towards the staircase. He was stopped when she wouldn't budge, "What's the matter?"

"Isn't Gryffindor Tower on this floor?" She asked, looking down the corridor.

"It is indeed." George responded cheekily with a grin, pulling her again.

"Well wouldn't it make more sense for you to go to your dormitory and I go down to the dungeon?"

"Probably," Pulling her again.

"George, just stay here. I can get myself there on my own." She smiled, holding up one of her Transportation Taffies. "Wouldn't want my boyfriend to have to walk all the way down to the dungeons for no reason."

"Prideful girl." He said with a laugh, pulling her into a hug. "Though, I do love it when you call me your boyfriend."

"Well, you are my boyfriend. My wonderful, very attractive boyfriend." Star giggled, leaning up and kiss the boy. After a moment she pulled away and walking past him slightly, "Now, get going." She said, slapping his bum lightly.

"Oi, woman. Save that for the bedroom." George winked. "Good night Star."

"Good night George." She smiled, popping the taffy into her mouth.

**POP!**

Star was now standing in her dormitory. She looked around, checking for any of her dorm mates. Once she was sure that she was alone, she flung herself onto her bed and let the tears run freely.

Fred placed his hand on the small of her back and the fabric of her dress seemed electric. His partner placed her left hand in his right, trying not to notice how gently he held her. As her right hand went to his shoulder, Aeryn looked up through her eyelashes at the boy before her. He started their dance off slowly and carefully, his eyes narrowed at the ground and his mouth moving in a way that gave away his counting steps in his head. His grip tightened on her waist and Aeryn's heart stuttered for a moment as Fred's eyes finally locked on hers. Bodies were all around, pressing and swaying as the music swelled and enveloped the couple.

Aeryn Monroe was a rational girl. She knew that other people were around, students, teachers, and friends. She knew that they hadn't been dancing for an eternity, and she knew that, despite the presence of magic, the earth still rotated around the sun.

But in that moment, with her hand in Fred's and his eyes on her, none of that mattered. They swirled and swayed and his touch was just right, like something she couldn't live without, and she knew things were different now. There was something between them, something that kept him from locking eyes with her all night, that kept all the practical jokes and teasing away, even if just for the night, for the moment. Blue eyes gazed into blue eyes as the dreamlike music dipped and rose along with the couples steps.

Aeryn vaguely noticed that the song was fading away. The music dipped one last time, signalling the end of the dance and those on the dance floor turned to clap for the song. For the first time, Aeryn noticed how close she was to her partner. Her chest was all but pressed against his, their faces only inches away thanks to Aeryn's heels. Her mind was still foggy and it felt as though the rational side of her had fallen asleep and was now attempting to wake up. She stared into Fred's eyes, knowing their moment would end soon. Her rational side, almost fully awake now, was telling her to move away and head back to the table. But Aeryn didn't let go of Fred's hand or his gaze, the deep blue of his eyes still pulling her in.

Before she knew what was happening, her lips were on his. It was just a touch, the most gentle of petal pink lips pressed to his. It was the touch that woke Aeryn up. She shot back, ripping herself away from him and looked into his surprised face. Her mind was screaming to run, to go somewhere quiet and hide until she ceased to exist, but her legs were frozen. Fred's face was bright red and his mouth was parted in a stunned silence. Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, Fred spoke.

"Um...I'm here with Angelina..." he mumbled as he looked away. Scratching his head in confusion, he looked back to see the back of Aeryn's dress vanish through the crowd. The next song had started and it was the band's smash hit, the dance floor immediately becoming crowded again. Fred called out to Aeryn, trying to cut through the dancers, but his voice was lost in the music and the Slytherin was already long gone.

Aeryn found herself on a bench behind a wall of enchanted roses. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there or how long ago it had been when she stumbled through the mass of people inside to find herself out in the garden. It had been especially magicked for the Ball and was now her sanctuary. She looked up from her lap and rested her eyes on the red flowers slowly sparkling in the moonlight. This Christmas Eve was cold, it had been snowing up until the Ball began, and she had run outside without a thought. Realizing how cold she actually felt, Aeryn magicked a floating flame to warm her. The warmth of the flames reminded her of the warmth of Fred's hands as he held her.

_'I'm here with Angelina...'_

Aeryn waved her hand and let the flames fade out as she hugged herself in the cold night.

She wouldn't cry. She never did. Even now, she felt the emptiness of her heart and the heaviness of her breathing, but she knew no tears would come. He hadn't rejected her outright. Though how much more outright could it get...?

_'I'm here with Angelina...'_

"Aeryn?" A voice called out in the night.

"Aeryn? Oh, sorry, yikes." It wasn't too far now. It was male, but not a voice she could easily put a name to. A tall boy with dark brown hair passed her hiding spot. She only saw the black of his robes for a second before he passed on. A few moments later, he reappeared, this time, facing her. "Here you are." The warmth in his voice made Aeryn's heart twinge. It was usually Star who needed comforting, who ran away and needed to be found. The few times that Aeryn was upset, it was Star who came running. But with Star in the dorm with a stomach ache, Aeryn hadn't had any hope of anyone looking for her. Soren slid past the wall of roses and sat next to Aeryn on the cold bench.

"It's pretty cold out here," he stated cheerfully. Aeryn looked up at him, mind and heart blank. The dark haired boy alit with the realization that her dress didn't have sleeves and he stood up, quickly removing the robe from his broad shoulders and placing it over hers. "That's better isn't it?" he asked, grinning as he loosened his dark green tie. Aeryn sent him as much of a smile as she could manage, her embarrassment and heartache keeping it from seeming sincere. Soren sighed, and sat back down next to her. "So what did he say?" Aeryn looked up in alarm. His smile was apologetic now. "I was on the dance floor when you kissed him. I promise, I wasn't watching you!" He clarified, throwing his hands up defensively. "I just happened to see it happen." He leaned forward and rested his arms on top of his knees. Clasping his hands together tightly, he cast a sidelong glance at the silent girl. Aeryn sat silently for a few minutes, the warmth of Soren's robe and his body next to her spreading throughout her own.

"'I'm here with Angelina,'" she finally spoke. It was quiet, but she knew Soren had heard her. He frowned slightly.

"And so you ran?" he asked, not facing her. Aeryn nodded, then, realizing he probably hadn't seen, replied aloud.

"Yes." After a few moments of silence, Soren stood and turned back to face the redhead.

"It's far too cold out here." He held one of his hands out towards her. Aeryn looked up, bemused. "Care to dance?" he asked, a gentle smile gracing his tanned face.

Star pulled her face from her pillow, and wiped the tears from her eyes as she pushed herself into a sitting position. She looked around the room, she was still alone, everyone was still out with their dates. She pushed herself off of her bed and walked to the bathroom, looking in the mirror, she saw just how rough her night had been. Her make up had run all over her face, her eyes were red and puffy and she had a slight bruise on her cheek from where Brenden had slapped her. She turned her eyes away from the wreck before her and started herself a shower. Star unlaced her shoes, kicking them off, then unzipped the green dress, pulling it off her tired body. She turned back to the mirror and had to stop the tears from coming again; there was now a large bruise on her right side, going from her hip to her ribs, she must have fallen harder than she thought when the Ravenclaw had slapped her. She ran her fingers across the area, wincing slightly. The girl pulled her eyes and fingers from the bruise and turned to the shower. After pulling off her remaining clothing, she staggered into the shower, letting the warm water run over her.

'Why did this happen?' She continued to think as she washed away the sweat and dirt from her body and hair.

After what seemed like an hour, the girl turned off the water and stepped back out to the cold bathroom. Grabbing a towel she dried her body and hair lazily, not caring if she was still a bit wet. Avoiding her reflection, she went out to the still empty dormitory. She changed into some comfortable clothes, tossing her towel to the floor.

Star sighed and sat on her bed, staring at the wall in front of her. 'Can you obliviate your own mind?' She thought sadly. 'I could just erase the whole thing. Like it never happened.' She pushed herself up again and walked over to the mirror, staring into the sad eyes of the girl inside, not recognizing her own reflection. A few stray tears fell as she raised her wand to her temple.

_"Obliv-"_

"Here?" Aeryn asked, bewildered. Soren grinned, removing his cloak from around Aeryn's shoulders and placing it across the bench.

"Why not?" He reached out for her hand a second time.

"Well for one, it's freezing!"

"All the more reason to start moving," Soren stated with a grin.

"Didn't you come here with a date?"

"No. Did you?"

Aeryn stared at his hand. "I suppose not..."

"Well?"

"What if someone sees us?"

"Oh yes, 'what if?' Do you ever stop thinking and just let yourself have some fun?" Soren teased.

Aeryn looked down, holding back a smile and placed her hand in his. Music from the Great Hall flowed out the open doors, enchanting the garden with it's melody. Soren pulled Aeryn close with the sway of the music, grinning at the surprised look on her face. The music rose again, (this song is much more lighthearted than the one I danced with Fred to) and her partner spun her into an arc with grand, sweeping gestures, before pulling her back in close. The pair laughed as they faced each other again, both faces flushed with happiness. Aeryn opened her mouth to speak, but the way Soren was gazing at her made her decide against it.

The two continued their dance through the next two songs, laughing and spinning haphazardly through the music.

Finally, out of breath from laughter and extensive spinning, Aeryn gestured her need to sit. The two dropped onto the bench once more, watching their breath in the cold December air.

"So what do you think you'll do?" Soren inquired lightly. Aeryn stared off in the direction of the Great Hall, knowing he was talking about Fred. Couples were coming in and out of the doors less frequently now, which probably meant the ball was winding down. She sighed slightly.

"Well I really can't make my position any clearer," she stated, standing up suddenly. "I guess I'll go back to the dorms to see how Star is doing." She brushed off the back of her dress, absently walking towards the warmth that was the Great Hall. She turned back to see if Soren was still seated, and instead saw him plucking a rose from the wall they had been sitting behind. Aeryn turned her attention back towards her goal, pretending she hadn't seen, though her blush gave her away. Soren walked up beside her, and casually placed the flower in her hair.

"There! Knew it would match," he grinned, obviously proud of himself. Aeryn blushed even as she giggled at his childish flirting. "Your dormitory is in the dungeons, yeah?" Aeryn nodded as the two entered the main hall. "I'll walk you down."

"That's very kind of you." The Slytherin smiled up at her escort as the two turned a corner. At the end of the corridor, a couple was tenderly kissing in one of the doorways. Aeryn froze. The dark hair of the girl in the bright red dress and the boy's striking red hair made it all too clear who the couple was comprised of. Aeryn felt a pang in her heart, which was doubled when Soren suddenly pulled her into the staircase that led to the dungeons. Aeryn let herself be dragged along the passageway, reliving the scene she had just witnessed over and over again like it was a war flashback. They stopped at the end of the stairs, where students from all different houses were dropping their Slytherin dates off. Soren looking at Aeryn with concern. "I guess I have my answer now," the redhead joked lamely, scratching the back of her head. She squeezed her eyes shut, fighting against the tears that were pooling up. Soren glanced around the hall, and grabbed Aeryn's hand again, pulling her into what appeared to be an almost empty broom closet.

"You can cry here, everyone will just think we can't keep our hands to ourselves." Soren laughed, but is eyes gave away his concern.

"No way. I'm not going to cry over a boy. Crying is for deaths and other tragedies. The boy I like not liking me is not what I want to shed tears over." Aeryn was thinking back to all the times she had comforted Star. The girl was strong, but exploded easily into tears. Aeryn had to be strong for her. Star knew the signs of crying all too well, if she walked back into their room with even a hint of a runny nose, Star would threaten to kill whomever had hurt Aeryn, stomach ache or not. "Besides," Aeryn smiled up at Soren. "How can I be upset when I've had such a wonderful night?" Soren grinned, his face flushing in the dim light of the closet. "Are you blushing?" Aeryn grinned, leaning closer to see through the darkness.

Soren wasn't smiling now and Aeryn felt how close she was suddenly. Her first thought was to back up. It would be so easy to just turn around and go in to check on Star. But then...

'Do you ever stop thinking and just let yourself have some fun?'

Aeryn stayed where she was, staring up at Soren and silently daring him to kiss her. She glanced at his lips, and took another half-step forward. Her chest was pressed up against his now, and she felt a warm sensation fall into the pit of her stomach and spread through her entire body. Soren's green eyes were as dark as his hair and he stared down at her with an intensity that gave her chills. Suddenly, his mouth was on hers and her hands were in his dark hair. Aeryn wasn't sure who had taken the final step, but Soren's lips crashed against hers again, taking her breath and all her thoughts away with it. This was nothing like her kiss with Fred. That kiss had been timid and gentle, much like how she felt around Fred. With Soren...it was as if some force had lit a fire under her feet and in her stomach. The closet seemed much bigger as the space between them grew smaller. Aeryn turned her head to give him better access, but when he bit her lip, she gasped in surprise. He tore himself away.

"I'm so sorry!" His hair was messy and his face was red and looking at her worriedly. "I didn't hurt you did I? I just got carried away, I wasn't even thinking, I didn't mean..." Aeryn cut him off with another deep kiss.

"It's okay, it just...surprised me. That's all." Clearing her throat, Aeryn noted her relief that the closet was so dark Soren couldn't see how embarrassed she was. "I really should go check on Star though..." Aeryn turned towards the door, but Soren blocked her exit. He leaned down next to her face and kissed her on the cheek.

"Just remember...there's more than one guy out there." He removed his hand and gave Aeryn one last grin before opening the door for her. Aeryn blinked into the harsh light of the corridor and made herself walk as calmly as she could back to the portrait entrance of the dorms. Clasping her shaking hands, she muttered the password and climbed through the portrait hole before letting herself giggle out loud.

Thinking about her night and everything she would have to tell Star that night, she rushed to the girls shared room. She would be quiet until she knew if Star was awake, but even if she wasn't...'oh who am I kidding, surely I can wake her up for this!'

Aeryn slid into the room grinning broadly, but faltered when she saw Star's wand raised at her temple. The girls cheeks were stained with tears and mascara and her mouth was already moving...

_"Expelliarmus!"_

Star's wand jumped from her hand and flew to the ground between her and Aeryn. The small girl looked around in confusion and found her friend standing in the doorway looking furious.

"What the hell are you doing?!"" Aeryn screeched, advancing on her friend.

"I just-I-"…"

"You what?!""

"I just want it to go away." Star practically whispered, hiding her face with her hair.

"You just want what to go away?" The red head said with confusion.

"Something bad happened." The small girl said, sitting on her bed.

"What happened Star?" Aeryn asked, following her friend.

"Brenden…-he-…" Star took a deep breath before she continued, telling her friend everything that happened.

"Where did he go," Aeryn's question fell as flat as a statement as she looked blankly at her friend's tear stained face.

"Well, after George found us and almost beat him to a pulp, he ran out of the dungeon." Star said, whiping the tears from her cheeks. "I assume he went back to his dormitory." She finished, a look of concern on her face as she watched her friend.

Aeryn started towards her dresser. She opened the top drawer, pulled out a handful of Transportation Taffy and turned back to Star, who was gazing in bewilderment at her best friends actions. With measured movements, Aeryn strode to the bed, unwrapping a taffy at the same time. She stuffed it in her mouth, grabbed Star's wand and turned her back in one swift movement. Before Star could blink, the redhead was gone.

Aeryn found herself in a cozy room lined with dark oak bookshelves. The fireplace was lit, giving the whole room a fiery glow, and a lone figure was silhouetted in one of the deep blue arm chairs. It was late enough that the Aeryn was surprised to find Brenden alone in the common room. Aeryn walked around the arm chairs, mind slightly buzzing. Star's tear streaked face popped into her head as she turned to look at the brunette boy, who was occupied nursing a slightly swollen cheek. It was a strange energy that propelled Aeryn forward. It felt much like the one that threatened to hex the gossiping girls in the library. It was dark and she had turned it off then. Now, the Slytherin welcomed it. She slid into the soft chair beside the lone Ravenclaw.

"Rough night?" The boy whipped his neck around, his surprise apparent on the small portion of his face that wasn't blue.

"How did you get in here?" he inquired, anxiously glancing around the empty room.

"How else? Magic." Aeryn winked and stretched, pulling one of her arms over her head. As she moved she felt Star's wand poking her side where she had secured it in one of the folds of her dress. "Now," Aeryn paused slightly, smiling and turning slowly to look at Brenden as she crossed her legs. "Do tell me how your night went."

Brenden broke eye contact, electing to inspect what little ice was left in the bag he had held to his face. "Nothing special to report. Star retired early. As did I." His accent broke ever so slightly at the mention of Star's name and Aeryn felt her eyes light with fire.

The girl stood, and turned her back towards the Ravenclaw, bending slightly to inspect the hem of her dress in the firelight. She knew she had him on the ropes. He was going to pay for what he had done, and he had to know it was coming. Smirking to herself, Aeryn turned back to see the Ravenclaw darting his eyes away from her. He had been staring. The fact that he still felt confident enough to sexualize her enraged Aeryn. 'Let him underestimate me. He'll come to regret it along with the rest of his miserable existence.' She leaned over Brenden and lightly rested her hands on the arms of his chair.

"Surely you know why I'm here," the redhead purred.

"I'm...not sure I do."

Aeryn laughed and stood up straight, turning back to face the flickering fireplace. The light reflected in her eyes as she drew her wand from its holster on her leg. Slowly, she turned, and lightly dragged the tip of her wand over Brenden's bruised face. He kept her eye contact this time, but Aeryn could see the hand holding the watery bag to his cheek shake ever so slightly.

"See, I think that you do know Brenden." The girl spoke calmly and quietly, though her mind was roaring in a white hot rage that heated her entire body from her very core. "I think you know exactly what you've done and I think that you know what I'm going to do." Brenden didn't have time to blink before the silent curse ripped through his body. His mouth opened ever so slightly and he looked down to see the roses of red blossoming on his crisp white shirt. Six in total. One stretched across his entire chest, Aeryn noted as she coldly looked on.

'Pretty good for the first time of a spell found in an extra Potions book.' Aeryn came out of her thoughts again as Brenden fell to the floor, the blood seeping out of his wounds and onto the dark wood floor in front of the fireplace. Aeryn knelt next to the boy whose mouth was gaping like a fish gasping for air, his hands clenching and unclenching on his torso as he tried to stop himself from bleeding out.

"I'd say you have about two minutes so listen up," Aeryn purred in the boy's left ear. "You would do well to stay away from Star from now on. I know the counter-curse for this terrible predicament you seem to have found yourself in, but I'm sure you know what a hassle it is to try and remember all the spells one learns in their time here." Aeryn pressed her hand against one of the nastier gashes and drew it along the blood soaked shirt. "You will change your habits, you will run the other direction. I don't care if she is standing between you and your dying mother, you will turn tail and run the instant you even get a whiff of her hair. Do we have an understanding?"

The boy looked up at her with tears staining his face, mouth still opened silently in shock, horror, fear, and pain. "I thought so," Aeryn retorted coldly. She stood and slowly began to mutter in a voice that came out as a quiet and chilling song. "Vulnera Sanentur," Aeryn moved her wand over the gashes and the blood flow began to slow. She whispered the incantation twice more as the wounds began to clear and knit themselves back together.

Star sighed as she looked at her now empty dormitory, she had never seen Aeryn so upset before. Without her wand she felt naked and vulnerable, she had never been without it since the day she first got it at Ollivanders. She grabbed her robe and wrapped it tightly around her, shoving on her slippers as she went. The girl walked out of her dormitory, through the common room and out into the halls of the dungeon. Star walked briskly out to the Entrance Hall, not caring if she were caught out of bed after hours. She walked up to the first landing of the Grand Staircase, pausing slightly, thinking about where the Ravenclaw common room might be. The girl turned to the right and made her way in that general direction, losing herself in her thoughts. She thought only about the good parts of her night: dancing with George and their time in the strange room on the 7th floor. She was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't take in her surroundings and walked right into someone on one of the staircases. Star quickly grabbed the banister to keep herself from falling down the flight of stairs.

"I'm so sorry." The girl said, looking up to find out who she crashed into. She was face to face with her boyfriend's twin. "Oh, it's you." She laughed.

"Hello Star, what are you doing wandering around the castle at this hour?" Fred smiled.

"I'm looking for the Ravenclaw common room actually." The girl said, looking at her surroundings.

"Why on Earth would you do that?" The twin said, confused.

"Well, something...bad..happened with Brenden and when I told Aeryn she didn't take it well and went after him using the Transportation Taffy. She took my wand and the last of the taffy with her." Star sighed.

"Oh, well good thing that I know where everything in this castle is." Fred smiled down at her. "Follow me." He gestured up the stairs.

They walked with each other in comfortable silence up stairs and through corridors. He finally stopped her in front of a handleless door next to a statue of the Ravenclaws founder, in the middle of the door was a knocker of bronze in the shape of an eagle.

"Here is your destination, future sister-in-law." Fred said with a wink. "I should get going, have a better night. Also, I wouldn't try to get in there if I were you, that eagle makes you answer a riddle to get in. Bloody weird." He said as he walked back down the corridor.

Star lowered herself to the ground and leaned against the wall. She made herself comfortable and let her thoughts drift to the future as they often did. She usually thought of opening her own bakery and candy business where she would sell her tasty creation to the wizarding masses. A new thought entered her mind though, a silly thought that all young girls in a new relationship have. She thought of marrying George and having two beautiful children with him; the boy took after his father, the signature Weasley characteristics, and the little baby girl obviously inherited her mothers metamorphmagus ability, changing her hair color uncontrollably. Star's heart yearned for a future as beautiful as that one and lost herself in those thoughts.

Aeryn stepped out of the common room, the portal swinging shut behind her. Star was sitting outside the corridor and leapt to her feet when the sound of the door closing awoke her from her thoughts.

"What happened? Did you talk to him? Where's my-?" Star stopped suddenly and her eyes widened. Aeryn grinned wearily. Even after all she had been through her best friend was still spitting fire like there wasn't a thing out of place. Aeryn carefully undid the ties holding Star's wand in her dress and held it out to the dark haired Slytherin. However, instead of taking the wand, Star grabbed the redheads blood covered hand.

"Aeryn...what did you do?" Star's voice shook as she looked at her best friend. Aeryn frowned and looked down at herself. Splotches of her pale dress was coated in a thick coat of blood that had dyed the fabric a darkish red that was almost black. Her hands and knees were covered in dried blood from where she had kneeled in the puddle of blood and healed Brenden's wounds. Her own wand had black handprints up and down the length. Star looked on, wide eyed and slightly fearful of Aeryn's answer.

"He's still alive if that's what you're worried about. He's never going to mess with you again. And I healed him. No one would even believe him if he tried to rat me out! It looks worse than it was. I knew what I was doing Star, you don't have to look at me like that!" Aeryn was screaming by the end of her sentence, her statement heavy with answers to questions Star hadn't even asked. 'Maybe the questions you should have asked yourself', a voice inside her accused. Aeryn looked at her hands, the reality of everything crashing down on her. "Oh Gods Star, what did I do?"

"I don't know Aeryn. I don't know!" Star said as she walked up to her blood covered friend. "Right now we need to get as far away from here as we can though. We can't stay here." She finished, looking around the corridor nervously.

Star wracked her brain of where they could go; they couldn't go back to their dorm, someone could over hear them. She got an idea suddenly, grabbed Aeryns arm, and scurried to the other side of the castle and up two flights of stairs. The girls didn't run into any problems on their way up to the 7th floor, presumably because the professors and Filch had about as much fun as the students had that night. The small girl found a corridor that looked like the one George had taken her to a few hours earlier. Star looked around, brow furrowed in confusion. Not knowing what else to do, she imitated her new boyfriend and paced in front of a blank wall. 'We need a quiet place to talk.' After her third pace in front of the wall, a small door suddenly appeared on the previously blank wall.

Aeryn seemed to have gone into a state of shock and was lost in her own thoughts, not noticing that there was now a door where there hadn't been a moment ago. Star grabbed her friend by the arm and pulled her into the newly formed room. The room was much smaller than it had been a few hours ago, it was a simple room with nothing in it but a squishy looking couch. The smaller girl pulled her Aeryn into the room and pushed her onto the couch. The two sat there in silence for a while, until Star couldn't handle it anymore.

"Aeryn, what happened back there?" She said quietly, looking at her friends sullen face cautiously. Aeryn just starred forward with a blank face. "Aeryn, please."

"Something in me just snapped..." The redhead said sadly. "Star, I could have killed him."

"You stopped yourself though." Her friend replied, rubbing the other girls back in comfort. "But what did you do to him?"

"A few years ago, I found an old copy of Advanced Potion Making in the Potions classroom. I wanted to see what kind of potions we could look forward to in the future. The book apparently belonged to a 'Half-blood Prince'. He wrote in the margins, hints to make the perfect potions. There was also this spell, 'for enemies', I had never used it before today. I didn't even know that I still remembered it until you told me about what that pig did to you." Aeryn said quickly.

"What does the spell do?" The brunette asked.

"I wasn't sure until I did it, but it basically sliced him open..." Aeryn trailed off. "There were these horrible deep cuts all across his chest." She said weakly, letting her tears fall freely.

"Oh Aeryn." Star said weakly, wrapping her arms around her friend and pulling her into a tight embrace. The small girl rubbed her friends back, letting her cry on her shoulder. "Shhh, shhh. It's alright. You stopped yourself. You fixed him. Everything will be alright."

The two girls sat like that for an hour, until Aeryn ran out of tears. She pulled back from Star and wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

"Let's just try to forget that this happened, okay?" Star said, continuing to rub her friends back.

"How are we supposed to forget this?!" Her friend replied hastily.

"The same way I'm going to forget what happened to me. We're going to move on with our lives and never think about what happened to us." The small girl stated with determination. Aeryn nodded blankly. "We have each other and this is all we can do short of erasing our memories. Which is not as option anymore." She added pointedly.

The redhead nodded quietly.

"We'll get through this." Star finished.

**Wow, that was super intese! What will happen next? Again, reviews would be lovely!**


End file.
